Turning Back the Hands of Time
by UnalignedSuccubus
Summary: A Fae serial killer is on the loose, both The Morrigan and The Ash have called in the Fae Secret Service to find the killer before it's too late. But is there more to this new arrival than meets the eye?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Got this mad idea in my head, and it's not letting me sleep, so I need to get it out there. I'm putting this out there right now, no Valkubus in this fic, it's a Valkubus free zone, promise. _**

Chapter One

Dyson and Tamsin were looking through the case files they had been able to get their hands on, it appeared that all the Fae in neighbouring cities and states were working together on this, a Fae serial killer will do that. Dark and Light working together for the greater good of the Fae, the irony in that was not lost on anyone.

"So we're looking at, what, 10 Fae kills and 10 human kills per city?" Tamsin asked, drinking the last of the coffee that was in her cup.

"That we know of." Dyson replied.

Both of them were tired, so very tired. In the 4 days since the first body turned up in their territory neither of them had slept for more than 4 hours. For a wolf and a Valkyrie that wasn't too bad, but it was starting to catch up with them.

"More coffee?" Tamsin asked Dyson as she walked over to the coffee machine.

"How many is that you've had today?" he asked in reply.

"I stopped counting at 10…" she said.

"How about we call it a day today," Dyson said, "we've been looking over these files for hours and haven't found anything new. Plus I for one could do with a couple of drinks and a good night's sleep."

"Poor little wolf tired?" Tamsin asked with a laugh.

"You're one to talk Valkyrie." He replied with a laugh of his own, "I'll take these files with me, see if I can't spot something else, maybe Trick will know something about the feeding pattern."

"Anything is better than nothing." Tamsin said, "Let's get out of here then. I need to make a stop off then I'll meet you at the Dal?"

"Sure thing partner." Dyson said, standing up.

x-x-x

"Any more news on this Fae serial killer?" Bo asked Trick, as she and Kenzi sat at the bar.

"We don't even know if it is Fae," Trick said, "it could be a human killing Fae."

"How is that possible?" Kenzi asked, "one little human taking out countless Fae, humans are weaker than Fae, as all of you seem to take deep pleasure in reminding me…"

"No one enjoys reminding you Kenz," Bo said, "we're kind of reminding ourselves at the same time, it's easy to forget."

"Easy for you to forget little Miss Sex Machine…" Kenzi said, "Anyway, this killer is killing both Fae and humans, shouldn't this be all over the national news by now?"

"As we don't know if it's a Fae doing the killings a lot has been done to keep the national interest down," Trick said, "something like this could expose us all."

"And that would be bad…" Bo said.

"I've looked over every autopsy report I've been given," Lauren said, sitting next to Bo at the bar, "and I can't find its feeding signature, there's too much blood and damage to tell."

"Which is what leads me to believe it may be human." Trick said.

Lauren yawned.

"When's the last time you got some sleep babe?" Bo asked.

"I slept earlier," Lauren said, "on the couch…"

"For an hour?" Bo asked, "And before that?"

"I can't remember." Lauren replied, "But this is important Bo, people are dying."

"You're important too," Bo said, "well to me you are anyway, getting a good night's sleep isn't going to stop you figuring this out, it might actually help… Trick help me out here."

"I agree with Bo," Trick said, "you're no good to anyone falling asleep."

Their attention was attracted by the door to the bar opening. The idea of a Fae serial killer had made the Fae population of the city nervy, they were constantly on edge. The minute the girl walked into the bar, Bo stood up. This was an unknown Fae, she had never seen her at the bar before, and she knew she'd remember if she had. She had dark hair, nearly black, and emerald green eyes. She carried herself with a certain confidence, like she knew she could handle any trouble that came her way, and that alone was enough for Bo to pay attention.

"What's with the goons outside?" The woman asked.

"Now there's a face I didn't expect to see around here for a while." Trick said with a smile as the girl made her way over to the bar.

"What can I say, there's just something about this city." She said, returning the smile, "plus mad serial killer on the loose, got a call from both The Ash and The Morrigan about it."

Bo looked at Trick with a questioning look on her face, Trick obviously knew this Fae, which shouldn't have been a surprise, Trick knew a lot of Fae.

"Bo, this is Sara, she works for the Special Operations Branch," Trick said, "Sara, this is my granddaughter Bo."

"Granddaughter?" Sara asked, "Which would make her mother Aife?"

Trick nodded.

"Now you mention it I can see the similarities." She said, "It's nice to meet you."

"Special Operations Branch?" Bo asked.

"It's kind of like the Fae secret service," Sara replied, "but so much cooler."

"How long will you be in town?" Trick asked.

"Till this case goes away." She replied, sitting down.

"Then I'm going to have to ask you to…" Trick started.

"Sign in, I know the drill." She said with a laugh.

Trick lifted the book from under the bar and placed it in front of her.

"Can't believe you still use quill pens," Sara said, taking the pen out of the ink, "there are such things as ballpoint pens now you know."

"He doesn't even own a cell phone." Kenzi said, "And don't get him started on computers."

Sara laughed as she filled out the required information.

"All done." She said, pushing the book back over to Trick.

"You missed a bit." He said with a smile.

"No I didn't." She replied.

"You're unaligned?" Bo asked, looking at the book.

"Technically, no," Sara said, "but I just don't feel the need to advertise my alignment."

"As part of the Special Operations Branch she can go into both Light and Dark territory," Trick said, "Alignment isn't important."

"It's like an access all areas pass." Sara said, "now what does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?"

"The usual?" Trick asked.

"Of course." Sara replied.

Trick poured her a double whiskey, and put it in front of her, just as the door opened again.

"I thought I picked up your scent out front." Dyson said.

Sara smiled and turned to face him.

"Hey wolf man," she said, still smiling, "long time no see."

He walked over and gave her a hug.

"And you still smell like fresh flowers in the morning Sun." he said.

"Your pick-up lines are as terrible as ever." Sara replied with a laugh.

"He doesn't get out much." Bo said, still not sure what to make of the new Fae.

"I hear your partner is Dark Fae," Sara said, as Trick poured both her and Dyson a drink, "how's that working out for you?"

"Not too bad actually," he said, "though Tamsin is… complicated."

"That's one word for it." Lauren said, "I'd be more inclined to go with Tamsin is a bitch."

"Lauren…" Bo said.

"Sorry," Lauren said, "lack of sleep and too much alcohol."

"Tamsin…?" Sara said, "Valkyrie, 5 foot 10, blonde hair, ice green eyes?"

"Yeah," Dyson said, "you know her?"

"Just when I thought this trip couldn't get more awkward…" Sara said, downing her drink.

"Awkward is one word for it…" Tamsin said, standing behind Sara, no one had seen her come in.

"Hey Tamsin," Sara said, putting a smile on her face and turning around to face the Valkyrie, "how's it going?"

In one fluid motion Tamsin's fist connected with Sara's face. The new arrival wiped the blood from her lip with the back of her hand, and spat out the blood that was now in her mouth.

"This is a place of Sanctuary," Trick said, "I will not have violence in here."

"It's all good Trick," Sara said, again using the back of her hand to wipe away yet more blood, "I deserved that…"

"You deserve so much more than that." Tamsin said, through gritted teeth.

"Quite possibly…" Sara replied.

"Are you two going to be able to work together?" Dyson asked, "I assume you are here for the case Sara."

"Yes I am," Sara said, "and I'm pretty sure we can work together, wouldn't be the first time…"

"Whatever." Tamsin replied, "Just don't expect me to like it."

"It's not exactly high on my things I'd like to repeat list." Sara said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go sort out my lip."

Sara stood up and headed to the bathroom, while she was cleaning up her lip Bo walked in.

"What was that all about?" Bo asked.

"History," Sara said, "it's complicated…"

"I've never seen Tamsin react like that to someone," Bo said, "unless it was justified."

"That's a matter of opinion," Sara said, "to her that reaction was completely justified…"

"But not to you?" Bo asked.

"If I was in Tamsin's shoes, maybe…" Sara said, "Like I said, it's complicated, and personal…"

"Okay, well how long have you known her?" Bo asked.

"Do you always ask this many questions?" Sara asked in replied.

"Do you always dodge this many questions?" Bo asked.

"From a baby-Fae I've just met, and know nothing about, yeah, I do." Sara said.

With that she walked out of the bathroom and back into the bar area. There was something about this new Fae on the block that Bo didn't like. She couldn't get a read on her. History or no history, a punch to the face was a strong reaction, even from Tamsin.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Okay, I've been asked about the pairings in this fic. Bo/Lauren is an established pairing in this fic, so no worries about Bo sneaking off with the other hot blonde. The other pairing may eventually be Tamsin/OC. This is a longer chapter than the last. Please read and review, I'd love to know what you guys think :)_**

**_x-x_**

Chapter Two

Dyson walked into the gym, used by both Dark and Light Fae, to find Sara taking her stress out on the punch bag.

"And just what did that punch bag ever do to you?" He asked, walking over and taking over from the poor Dark Fae guy who was holding the bag.

Sara smiled, and rolled her neck. Dyson's eyebrows furrowed into a frown, he'd seen that very same action on another female cop he knew.

"What can I do for you Wolf-boy?" Sara asked, throwing another punch at the bag.

"You can explain to me what that little outburst from Tamsin was about last night at the Dal." He said, resetting his feet.

"You'll have to ask her about that," Sara said, "what do I look like, a mind reader?"

Dyson laughed.

"That's probably the only thing you can't do with someone's mind." He said.

"It's complicated." Sara said, throwing another punch.

"I handle complicated pretty well." he replied.

"So ask her about it." Sara said.

"I would if I wanted a headache that lasts 3 days, and muddled up memories." He said.

"Ah yes," Sara said, "Tamsin's defence mechanism…"

She stopped punching the bag and walked over to pick up her towel.

"I'll tell you all about it someday over a drink, I promise," she said, "but that's not why I'm here Dyson."

"So you're here just for the case?" he asked.

"That's me," she said, "all about the work."

"Look," he said, "you are probably one of the best detectives I've ever met, you have a brilliant mind, and we're really glad to have your help on this…"

"But…" she said.

"But you'll have to work alongside Tamsin, and unless you're going to become a recluse you'll have to socialise with her outside work," he said, "I need to know now if that's going to be a problem."

"Not for me." Sara said, turning to walk out of the gym.

x-x

Tamsin was sitting at her desk, taking yet another look over the case files, but there was one thing going through her mind. When she had walked into the Dal the previous night she didn't expect to see a blast from the past sitting there. A massive part of her past, something that had shaped her as a person, the reason the walls she built up to protect herself were so high. The punch to the face may have been a bit much, but she couldn't deny it had made her feel better.

She had always been a live in the present type person, blocking out everything that had ever hurt her, forgetting those who had left her life for whatever reason. But when she had seen her sitting there last night, on the bar stool in the Dal, looking like she belonged there, Tamsin realised that something's just cut into you so deeply that you never really forget them.

Her cell phone ringing snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah…" she said, answering the phone.

"We've got another suspected murder." said the voice on the other end of the line.

"Hale?" Tamsin asked, "Why are you calling me? Why not call your little puppy dog…?"

"I can't get hold of him," Hale said, "figured you were the next best thing."

"Okay, what's the address?" Tamsin asked.

"The Light Fae club on Main Street," Hale said, "manager found a body out back when he was opening up."

"A Light Fae club," she said, "my day just gets better and better… I'll be right there once I track down the stray wolf and his new best friend…"

"You and Sara not getting along?" he asked, "You do realise that she's there by request of both the Light and the Dark."

"Yeah yeah," Tamsin said, "I know, play nice, I got it…"

She hung up the phone.

"Self-righteous prick…" she said, standing up.

"Sounds like someone got out of bed on the wrong side this morning." Dyson said, walking into the room.

"Hale called," Tamsin said, "we're up."

"I'll get Sara to meet us there." Dyson said, getting out his phone.

"Brilliant." Tamsin said with a sigh.

x-x

"So, what have we got?" Sara asked, getting out of her car.

Tamsin just looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Dyson?" Sara said.

"Fae," Dyson said, "I don't know if it's connected to the other murders, MO seems to be pretty similar…"

Sara took out a pair of latex gloves and walked over to the body that was laying on some trash bags near the back exit of the club. The first thing she noticed was the blood, there was a lot of blood, and the stench nearly knocked her over. She turned her back on the body and looked around the immediate vicinity.

"From these drag marks here," She said, pointing, "I'd say he was unconscious before he died…"

"And how can you work that out?" Tamsin asked.

"Well if you look," Sara said, "there's no signs of a struggle, the marks are steady, almost like whoever it was, was dragging a dead weight…"

"You don't think this was a dump?" Dyson asked.

"No, the lack of blood anywhere other than near the body, kinda says he was killed there," Sara said, "any idea who he is?"

"Light Fae shifter by the name Max," Dyson said, "he's pretty new in town, I remember him coming into the Dal last week."

"So this murderer isn't picky, he's not sticking to Light or Dark," Sara said, "Fae or humans doesn't seem to bother him…"

"Do the humans have any connection to the Fae?" Tamsin asked, "I can't remember if it was mentioned in the files."

"A couple of them were," Sara said, "claimed humans, not sure about the others."

Lauren pulled up in a white van, Bo and Kenzi got out shortly after her.

"Can you girls wait by the van please?" Sara said.

"Why?" Bo asked.

"Because this is a crime scene," she said, "and I don't see a badge."

"We might be able to help." Bo said.

"And how are you going to do that Bo?" Sara asked, "Are you going to take one look at this mutilated body we have here and tell us who did it?"

"Mutilated?" Bo asked.

"We'll stay over here." Kenzi said, taking Bo's arm and pulling her back towards the van.

"This is messy…" Lauren said.

"State the obvious…" Tamsin replied.

"Bo's human is the ME?" Sara quietly asked Dyson.

"She's a doctor, and she's not Bo's human," Dyson said, "She's her girlfriend."

"Wow…" Sara said, "the Fae in this city are all kinds of fucked up…"

"Can you two stop gossiping and actually do some work?" Tamsin said.

"Yes ma'am." Sara said with a mock salute, causing Tamsin to just roll her eyes.

x-x

A few hours later, as the light started to fade, they finished running the crime scene. Usually that would be the job of humans, but as this was a Fae crime scene the three of them actually had to get their hands dirty.

"You look exhausted." Dyson said, walking over to Sara who was leaning up against her car.

"It's been a weird, long, couple of days." Sara replied.

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep?" he asked.

"Can't," Sara replied, "I've got to go follow up on the autopsy report with Lauren, might head to the Dal, have couple of drinks and shoot some pool. I need to relax."

"There's no point all three of us going to see Lauren," Dyson said, "Do you want to bring the autopsy report to the Dal?"

"Sure," Sara said, getting in her car, "see you there."

She drove over to The Ash's compound to pick up the report of Lauren.

As she walked into the lab she could see Lauren looking at something under the microscope. She couldn't help but think back to what Dyson had said. Lauren was Bo's girlfriend. What bothered her about that statement was the fact that Lauren was human, and Bo was a succubus. Sara had come across more than a few Succubi through her work, most enjoyed playing with humans, but she'd never met one who was in a relationship with a human. It defied all logic to her as she'd seen how easy it was for a succubus to kill a human in the heat of the moment; Bo had to be feeding elsewhere, which would never make for a healthy relationship.

Lauren turned and looked at her.

"I take it you've come for the report." She said.

"Sure have." Sara replied, "So what's your conclusion?"

"He died of a heart attack." Lauren said.

"Not what I was expecting to hear." Sara replied, resting against Lauren's desk.

"The heart attack was caused by massive exsanguination," Lauren said, "basically…"

"You don't have to translate it into layman's terms Doc," Sara said, "he bled out… causing his heart to fail."

"Yes," Lauren replied, "but I couldn't determine whether it was the slicing of the neck or the cutting open of the stomach that caused the blood loss."

"Well wouldn't the slicing of the carotid artery in the neck cause faster blood loss than cutting open his stomach?" Sara asked.

"Normally yes," Lauren said, quite impressed that the Fae seemed to know what she was talking about, "but his stomach was cut open and his intestines were removed."

"Pre or post mortem?" Sara asked.

"Pre…" Lauren replied.

"Wow, painful." Sara said, rubbing her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah Doc I'm fine," Sara said, "just a little tired."

"Do you want me to check your blood work? Make sure it is just tired you're feeling?" Lauren asked.

Sara laughed a little.

"I'm fine, really," she said, "it's just be a mad busy few days. Changing cities, living out of a suitcase in some hotel… this case that just seems to be never ending. It's just stress, that's all."

"I can give you something to help with that." Lauren said.

"I know what will help with that," Sara said, "it comes in liquid form and they serve it at the Dal."

"You sound like another female officer we both know." Lauren said with a smile.

"Where do you think I got it from?" Sara asked, returning the smile, she picked up the folder, "can I take this?"

"Sure." Lauren said.

"Thanks Doc," Sara said, turning to leave, "oh and sorry for snapping at your girl earlier."

Sara could hear Lauren laugh to herself as she walked out of the doors; she passed Bo on her way out.

"What are you doing here?" Bo asked.

"Picking up the autopsy report," Sara said, lifting the file in her hand, "working."

Sara carried on walking, leaving Bo almost in shock; there really was something about her that she didn't like.

"What did she want?" Bo asked, walking into the lab.

"She was picking up the autopsy report," Lauren said with a smile, she walked over to Bo and put her arms around her waist, "it's nice to see you too."

Bo smiled and placed a soft kiss on Lauren's lips.

"Sorry," she said, "there's just something about her I don't like, she's… cold."

"She's just stressed about the case Bo," Lauren said, "Give her a chance, I think you may get to like her."

x-x

"So a heart attack is all the good lady doctor could come up with?" Tamsin asked, as she, Dyson and Sara looked over the reports while drinking a beer.

"It makes sense that that's the cause of death," Sara said, "I mean I don't care what kind of Fae you are, having your throat slit and your intestines cut has to hurt."

Sara's arm lifted off the table and her hand was heading towards her throat. Tamsin got out of her chair so fast she pushed it over causing everyone in the Dal to fall silent. Sara laughed, put her hand back down and looked at the door.

"Evening Vex," she said with a smile, "it's been a while."

"Been a while since you got me to punch myself in the face, while I was at a bar, chatting up a hot blonde?" he said, "Yes it has."

"I was the blonde Vex," Tamsin said, "and you really weren't chatting me up…"

"You were listening." Vex replied.

"I was humouring you." Tamsin said.

Over by the bar Kenzi looked very confused.

"What's on your mind?" Trick asked with a comforting smile.

"Did I just hear that right? Sara got Vex to punch himself in the face?" Kenzi asked, "How is that possible? I mean Vex is all badass Mesmer Kung Fu master."

"It was about 20 years ago I think," Trick said, "it definitely came as a shock to Vex."

"What happened?" Kenzi asked.

"He spent the next half an hour trying to get her to kill herself, then gave up and they had a drink." Trick said, "Or at least that's the story I heard."

"So what," Kenzi said, "the mind mojo doesn't work on her?"

"She's part Mesmer, part…" Trick stopped himself, "I shouldn't be telling you this. I have glasses to polish."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Are we liking that Special Operations Branch bitch yet?" Kenzi asked, dropping herself down on the sofa next to Bo.

"I don't know Kenz," Bo said, "Lauren thinks I should give her a chance, she thinks I'll like her."

"Well she's keeping shit from people Bo," Kenzi said, "Trick said she's part Mesmer."

"Like Vex?" Bo asked.

"Yep," the smaller girl said, "though from what just went down in the Dal she seems to be more powerful than Vex."

"That'd make sense," Bo said, "one thing I have been able to get a read on when it comes to her is her power, it almost flows off her in waves… something tells me we don't want to get on the wrong side of her."

x-x

Sara was sitting in her car outside The Morrigan's compound. She hated the fact that both The Ash and The Morrigan had called about this case, she also hated the fact that she had been the one assigned this job. Even though she'd been working on the case since day one, there were other people with less of a connection to the city that could have taken it. If she'd have known Tamsin was working in the city she'd have called in sick, passed the job to someone else, heck she'd have even taken off running at the thought of it. The history they shared was complicated, even painful.

Shaking her head she got out of the car, it was time to find out why Evony had called her, requesting that she stopped by this evening.

"Thank you for coming at such short notice." Evony said with a smile so sweet, and fake, that it made Sara's teeth hurt.

"I'm here at the request of both sides," Sara said, "so like it or not I have to play nice."

"Two things," Evony said, "the first one is important for my state of mind having you here, what kind of Fae _are_ you?"

"That's a personal question Evony," Sara said, "and one that I'm not going to answer."

"I know you're part Mesmer, your lovely friend Vex told me," Evony said, "but what I don't understand is your fiery relationship with Tamsin, are you part Valkyrie?"

"That's none of your business," Sara said, "neither is the nature of my relationship with Tamsin. What do you want?"

"It is my business when a Light Fae comes into _my_ city and sets the entire Dark Fae community on edge." Evony said.

"You're the one who invited me here," Sara said, "and I'm not leaving while I have a job to do. Now, like I said, what do you want?"

"Bo." Evony said.

"The unaligned succubus?" Sara asked, "What could you possibly want with her?"

"Well, I asked our Valkyrie friend to look into Bo killing people," Evony said, "A Dark Fae ended up in a coma because of her."

"How's he doing?" Sara asked, pretending she was interested.

"Tamsin woke him up to get him to talk, but he died." Evony replied.

"That's shit for you." Sara said.

"I think he did talk," Evony said, "when have you ever known Tamsin to fail?"

"I haven't…" Sara replied, honestly.

"It seems she's getting a little too comfortable on her exchange programme with the Light," Evony said, "and I need someone with access to police records to look into this for me. I want to know how many people that unaligned succubus bitch has killed, and I want her to pay for it."

"That's not in my job description." Sara said.

"While you're here, working for me…" Evony started to say.

"I don't work for you Evony," Sara said, interrupting her, "Never have, never will."

"I wonder what your beloved Father would think about his precious daughter talking to the leader of the Dark Fae like this," Evony said, "maybe I should give him a call, let him know you're in town."

"Do not bring my family into this," Sara said, "I'll make a deal with you, never talk about my family, or my relationship with Tamsin again, and I'll look into this little _problem_ for you."

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it," Evony said, "and while you're at it, remind that Valkyrie who she works for."

Sara laughed.

"That is definitely _not_ in my job description." Sara said, turning to leave.

x-x

Lying in her bed at the hotel that night, Sara couldn't help playing over what the Morrigan had said. From what she knew about Bo, granted it wasn't that much, but she didn't seem like the type who would kill and run. She knew the people around Bo wouldn't allow that. Trick would do anything for his granddaughter, she knew that for certain, he had messed up his relationship with his own daughter through doing what was 'right', she knew he wouldn't do the same with Bo. Dyson was a great guy, and Sara knew from the way he looked at Bo there were a lot of feelings there. Tamsin certainly wouldn't stand for someone killing Fae, especially not Dark Fae; she would have gone out of her way to make Bo's life hell if she thought that's what she was doing.

Sara's thoughts then turned to her family. She hadn't seen them in years, more years than she cared to remember. Her parents were Dark Fae, her brothers were Dark Fae, and she wasn't. At the time of her choosing she went with the Light, the only person in her family for 4 centuries who had gone Light instead of Dark. It made sense to her. She hadn't seen her family since the day she went off to college, her father had gone out of his way to try and find her, but working for the Special Operations Branch meant that it was very easy for her to not be found.

She looked over at the clock on the bedside table; it was nearly 4am, yet another night where sleep eluded her.

x-x

When Dyson arrived at the station that morning he found Sara sitting at the desk they had set up for her, looking through some old files.

"What you looking at?" he asked.

"Old files." She said.

He saw that she was looking at the case file Tamsin had brought to the station months before, the Dark Fae who ended up in a coma.

"That case is closed." Dyson said.

"Is it?" she asked.

"Yes," Dyson said, "we have no idea…"

"Don't act dumb wolf-boy," Sara said, "this is a succubus feed and you know it."

"Like I said, the case is closed." He said.

Sara nodded.

"Right," she said, "did you arrest Bo for this? Or did you just happen to forget that feeding from Fae is punishable by death."

"You're starting to sound like Tamsin," he said, "are you sure you're not Dark Fae."

"If I wasn't so tired I'd be insulted by that…" she replied.

"Insulted by what?" he asked, "Sounding like Tamsin or sounding like Dark Fae?"

"Dark Fae," she said, "you're one of the only people who know my family history Dyson, so you know that's not funny…"

"Trouble in paradise?" Tamsin asked, as she walked over to them.

"I'm just looking through this case file," Sara said, "the Dark Fae that ended up in a coma."

Tamsin didn't say anything, but the look she gave Dyson spoke wonders.

"We need to talk." Sara said to Tamsin.

"We have work to do," Tamsin said, "talking can wait."

"Now, Tamsin." Sara said.

"Fine," Tamsin said with a sigh, admitting defeat, "we'll use the interview room…"

Sara picked up the case file and followed Tamsin into the interview room.

"So, what's on your mind?" Tamsin asked, leaning against the wall as Sara leant against the table.

"I went to see the Morrigan last night." Sara said.

"Bet that was a whole heap of fun." Tamsin replied.

"Yeah, getting summoned, the highlight of my day…" Sara said, "She mentioned this case, and how you had woken the guy from his coma, but he died."

"That sounds about right…" Tamsin said.

"Don't bullshit me Tamsin," Sara said, "was it Bo?"

"It's a little more complicated than that," Tamsin said, "I wish it were that simple."

"So, talk to me." Sara said.

"It was Bo, but in a way it wasn't." Tamsin said, "It was in the lead up to her Dawning…"

"Her Dawning?" Sara asked, "But she's a baby Fae, that shouldn't have happened yet."

"Well it did," Tamsin said, "and before it, she started to… show signs of devolving, and the unexplained feeds were part of that. So even though she did this, she had no idea she did this."

"Something like that wouldn't have stopped you before." Sara said.

"Yeah well, Bo is… different," Tamsin said, "She's unlike any Fae I've ever met, in any of my many lifetimes."

"She confuses me," Sara said, "I mean, she claims to be unaligned, yet other you and possibly Vex, her friends are Light Fae, her grandfather is…"

Sara stopped herself; she knew that Tamsin wouldn't know that Trick was the Blood King.

"He's Light, but come on," Tamsin said, "Aife?"

"Aife is different," Sara said with a laugh, "she changes alignment more than regular people change their underwear…"

"What do you know about Aife?" Tamsin asked.

"Well, she's technically Light Fae, though like I said that changes with her mental state," Sara said, "her father, in her eyes, betrayed her during the war, turning her over to the Dark after she killed a Dark Elder… she was held in a Dark prison for a while, before being turned over to someone else… He had a lot of fun with Aife, that's about the time when she totally lost her mind…"

"Do you know who Bo's father is?" Tamsin asked.

"I have my suspicions," Sara replied, "we have no info on Bo, she's a mystery to Special Ops… we got word that this new, unaligned Fae was here in this city, that she had no idea who or what she was… You know who her father is don't you?"

Tamsin sighed and started to look uncomfortable.

"Tamsin…" Sara said.

"Okay," Tamsin said with a sigh, "I'll give it to you straight…"

"I'd expect nothing less." Sara replied.

"I was hired to do a job, bring someone in," Tamsin said, "Bo was the mark."

"Was?" Sara asked, "As she's still here I'd guess you either haven't finished yet, or for the first time in your many lives, you failed."

"Something like that…" Tamsin said, "The person who hired me is an asshole, he makes The Morrigan look like a puppy… I fucked up… Acacia knew I was going to screw up, and it cost her, and I knew it would but it still didn't stop me. When we bring in a mark it's not pleasant, especially with him. He'd make her into something she's not. She's a good person, she has a good heart, he would destroy that. I made a choice, a choice that means that this is for me, this life time ends, I don't get another shot…"

"What do you mean you don't get another shot?" Sara asked, "You're a Valkyrie, Valkyrie's are always reborn."

"Yeah, not this time," Tamsin said with a slight smile, "this is it baby, end of the line…"

"There has to be something…" Sara started to say.

"Well there isn't," Tamsin said, "So don't bother wasting your time looking into it."

"Who did you piss off?" Sara asked, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"The Wanderer…" Tamsin replied.

"Odin?" Sara asked, the seriousness of the situation finally hitting her.

"You know me," Tamsin said, "never do anything by halves… Are we done, cause we do have work to do you know."

Tamsin left the room, leaving Sara standing there wondering exactly what had just happened.

"Yeah…" Sara said with a sigh, "we're done…"


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: In this chapter we find out more about Sara, her history with Tamsin, and just what kind of Fae she actually is. Enjoy. Please read and review, would love to know if people are liking this :)_**

Chapter Four

"It's a little early for drinks isn't it?" Trick asked Sara as she walked into the Dal.

"With the morning I've had, no, it's not," she said, "but that's not why I'm here."

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"What do you know about a Valkyrie's rebirth and Valhalla?" Sara asked.

"What's Valhalla?" Bo asked.

"You really are a baby Fae…" Sara said with a laugh, "Valhalla is a place where Valkyries take fallen hero's…"

"So it's like warrior heaven?" Bo asked.

"Something like that." Sara replied.

"I think we should talk about this somewhere a little more private," Trick said, motioning for Sara to join him downstairs, "I'm sure you two can entertain yourselves."

Kenzi nodded like a kid who had just been left in charge at a chocolate making factory.

"Nothing from the top shelf." Trick shouted back as he and Sara made their way downstairs.

"I forgot how much this place reminds me of something out of Lord of the Rings." Sara said with a laugh looking around Trick's study.

He motioned for her to sit down with a smile. She knew that smile. It was his 'I know you have something to tell me, but I'm not going to force it out of you' smile.

"I didn't think you'd have to come to me about Valhalla," he said, "I would have assumed you'd have done your own research into Valkyries by now."

"I didn't know anything about any of this 20 years ago," Sara said, "I was a Mesmer and I was happy…"

"You did have a… complicated upbringing…" Trick said.

"Complicated?" Sara asked, "I was happy Trick, then I meet this blonde woman, and everything goes to shit. When I was younger I grew up with my father and my brothers, my mother wasn't ever mentioned, there were no photo's nothing, it was like she didn't even exist…"

"Then you met Tamsin…" he said, encouraging her to continue.

"Yeah, and this whole other side of me decides to wake up," Sara said, "I find out that I'm only part Mesmer and the other part of me… scares me Trick… I also find out that the reason no one decided to tell me was because they had no idea what to do with me. I've done reading, research, you know, but I can't find anything about a Mesmer/Valkyrie…"

"That's because you're the only one," Trick said, "that anyone knows about, and that in itself scares people."

"I can see why," Sara said with a little laugh, "I can kill people by thinking about it, I can make people kill themselves by thinking about it, heck I can cause a whole room of people to dance around naked by just thinking about it…"

"You're special." Trick said, "Unique."

"Fucked up is more what I think…" she said, "but that's not what I'm here to talk about…"

"Valhalla," Trick said, "What do you want to know?"

"When a Valkyrie dies, when they reach the end of their life cycle," Sara said, "they go back to Valhalla right?"

"Yes." Trick said

"And they are reborn?" Sara asked.

"Yes," Trick said, "that's the way it works, a Valkyrie is born, they serve, they die, and that's a cycle that is repeated endlessly, until…"

"Until?" Sara asked.

"Eventually a Valkyrie won't be reborn," he said, "after a certain amount of rebirths and lifetimes, they are seen as being worthy of staying in Valhalla."

"Okay, and is that the only way they won't be reborn?" she asked.

"No," Trick said, "there's writings about a Valkyrie who refused to take a warrior to Valhalla, she didn't think Valhalla was worthy of the warrior…"

"What happened?" Sara asked.

"When she died she was brought back by Odin," Trick said, "and made to die, over and over again, in the most painful ways, until he got bored of playing with her and her soul was banished from Valhalla."

"Wow, this Odin guy sounds like a real peach…" Sara said.

"He's certainly not someone you want to mess with," Trick said, "He is, in many circles, seen as the leader of the underworld."

"So he's a god?" Sara asked.

"Yes, he is," Trick said, "and not a particularly nice one."

"Is there any way for Valkyrie to return to Valhalla, for the rebirth, without his say so?" Sara asked.

"Do you have a particular Valkyrie in mind?" he asked.

"I'm just curious…" she said.

"They may be," he said, "I'll do some research and talk to some people for you, and let you know."

"Thanks Trick…" she said.

"I don't know why you couldn't just ask Tamsin about this." He said.

"I have my reasons." She said.

"I know the past between you two is complicated," he said, "but what I don't know, is why."

"Can we just agree that it's complicated?" she asked.

"If I'm doing this for you, I need to know why," he said, "Dyson doesn't even know why, you can trust me."

"And it goes no further?" she asked.

"You have my word." He said.

"Okay," she said, "but I am going to need a drink…"

"I'll bring you the whole bottle." He said with a smile, standing up and heading back to the bar upstairs.

Sara took a deep breath, she knew this moment would come, but she didn't think it would come so soon. She had known Trick since she was a small child, even though her father was Dark Fae he trusted the Blood King. She knew she should too, but she hadn't gone over this in years, and she knew it was going to be like opening up the wounds.

Trick returned from the bar with a bottle of his finest whiskey and a glass, he put them down in front of Sara and sat back down.

"Okay…" she said, pouring herself a large drink, "20 years ago there was a spate of human murders in Dark Fae territory in Los Angeles, it was my job to investigate…"

"I remember hearing about that…" he said.

"I had to infiltrate the Dark Fae, get them to trust me, so I could find out who, or what, was doing the killing…" she said, "that's where I met Tamsin, she was there on a job of her own… she seemed like the perfect person, the perfect 'in'… everyone either respected or was scared of her. I didn't see why, other than a smart mouth she didn't seem that scary to me…"

"You didn't know she was a Valkyrie?" he asked.

"No, not a first," Sara said, "I got in touch with the head office to find out who she was, and no one could really tell me anything…"

"Is that common?" Trick asked.

"No, usually we have the basics, species, age that kind of thing," Sara said, "but with her there was nothing, like she had been off our radar for some reason…"

"So you were going in blind?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I had no idea what I was getting into…" Sara said, "Anyway, I had to get her to trust me, and I did. It took me three months. But as you know, she's not a very trusting person… Using her as an 'in' to the Dark Fae community in the area, I started working the case, digging around, doing my job."

"You developed feelings for her?" Trick asked.

"Yeah…" she said, downing her drink, "yeah I did…"

"She didn't know you were Special Ops?" he asked.

"No, I wouldn't be very good at my job if she did…" Sara said, "The more time I spent around her… Something in me changed. It was like one morning I woke up and everything was different…"

"Your Valkyrie side…" he said.

"Yeah," Sara said, "apparently being around another Valkyrie will do that… I freaked out, I had no idea what was going on, but I was coming to the end of the case so I didn't have to deal with it for much longer…"

"Did you tell her?" Trick said.

"Eventually, yeah," Sara said, "the day I left… usually when a case ends I can up and leave, without a second thought… But there was something inside screaming at me to tell her… So I did… I told her everything…"

"And she wasn't too happy?" Trick asked.

"That's one way of putting it…" Sara replied with a little laugh, "We'd spent the best part of 6 months together, after she trusted me… It was an amazing 6 months…"

"You'd fallen for her hadn't you?" Trick asked.

"You know, for an old guy, you're pretty perceptive," Sara replied.

"Valkyries can't… have relationships like that with other Valkyries." Trick said.

"Oh I know that now," Sara said, "but then, I had no idea I was part Valkyrie, I didn't know all that much about them as species anyway, they aren't very common… I told her, and I told her what was going on with me, and she went nuts. Screaming shit about how Valkyries can't fall in love, can't be intimate with other Valkyries because if the feelings are true, they become bonded…"

"Did she explain to you what that meant?" Trick asked.

"Yeah, she said something about the bond between two Valkyries being so strong that they share each other's pain, if they are apart for long periods of time it weakens them both physically… if one dies…"

"The other dies." Trick said.

"Yeah," Sara said, "that night I left, and I hadn't seen her since, till I got here…"

"You two didn't… bond though?" Trick asked.

"Er no," she replied with a laugh, "I think neither of us were really honest with ourselves about feelings and stuff, and as I had no idea I was part Valkyrie, I think we were pretty lucky…"

"Do you love her?" he asked.

"Honestly," Sara said, "I don't know Trick… I really don't know…"


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating, life got busy. I'm an artist and someone wants a drawing of everyone's favourite Valkyrie to get signed by Rachel at Comic Con in London in a week and a half, so I've been working on that. Thanks for the reviews so far, they make writing easier. Happy reading! :)_**

Chapter Five

Sara decided to leave the Dal well before it started to get busy, after being totally honest with Trick she found herself really not wanting to see Tamsin. Being honest had brought all the feelings she had tried so hard to bury back to the surface, she'd had a hard enough time dealing with them 20 years ago; time does not help with all problems.

The sky had just started to darken as she left via the back exit which is where she had parked her car. She got the strangest feeling she wasn't alone as she walked into the dark ally.

"So you're the unique Fae…" A guy said stepping out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Sara asked.

"Part Mesmer, part Valkyrie," he said, looking her up and down, "there's a lot of untapped power there."

"Like I said, who are you?" she asked again.

"I'm the person who was hired to track you down." He replied.

"Well congratulations," she said, "you succeeded; now do you want to tell me what you want, because I'm exhausted and I'm really not in the mood for any games tonight."

"I want you to come with me." He said.

"And why would I want to do that?" Sara asked with a smile.

"Because you being here puts all the hard work that has been done at risk." He said.

"Is that so…" she said, a nervous feeling rising in the pit of her stomach.

_You're part Valkyrie; Valkyrie's don't do scared, get a grip. _Tamsin's voice ran through her head.

"Well, I'm not in the mood for company tonight, so if you'll excuse me…" she continued.

Sara had realised that she'd left her gun in the glove compartment of her car when she had gone into the Dal; Trick had a thing about guns. She turned around, to open the car; before she knew it the guy had his hand around her throat.

"You really don't want to do this…" she said.

"Try me." He said.

"If you insist." Sara replied, taking a deep breath.

She closed her eyes and used her mind to reach inside the guy's head.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" He asked, still not letting go of her throat.

"Like I said," she said, "you really don't want to do this."

Then she heard a voice that was most unexpected.

"Remove your hands from around her throat, now," Tamsin said, "or I put a bullet in your head, your choice dude."

"The dying Valkyrie to the rescue." He said.

He moved his hands, Sara turned around, and in seconds the guy was on the floor unconscious.

"Did you kill him?" Tamsin asked.

"Nope," Sara replied, "he should wake up soon."

"Well let's get him in the Dal, find out who he is." Tamsin replied, grabbing one of the guy's arms.

"Thank you Tamsin…" Sara said.

"Whatever," Tamsin said, "just don't make a habit out of being the damsel in distress okay?"

Sara laughed; taking the guy's other arm.

The two of them dragged him into the Dal.

"What's going on?" Dyson asked.

"I just found this guy with his hands around her throat in the ally," Tamsin said, "thought we'd better bring him in here for a chat…"

"Everyone out," Trick said, "We're closed."

The Dal emptied of people, other than 7 of them.

"Is he one of yours?" Bo asked Tamsin.

"One of mine?" Tamsin asked with a laugh.

"Dark Fae…" Bo replied.

"I don't know," Tamsin said, "never seen him before in my life."

"Tamsin, Dyson, take him in the back," Trick said, "make sure he's not _too comfortable_."

"With pleasure." Tamsin said.

Tamsin and Dyson took the still unconscious guy through to the back.

"And I just wanted an early night…" Sara said with a little laugh, sitting down at the bar.

"Did he say anything to you?" Trick asked.

"Yeah, something being hired to track me down, wanting me to go with him, how me being here is putting all the hard work that's been done at risk," Sara said, "and er… he knew who I was…"

"As in your name?" Bo asked.

"Probably, but he knows what kind of Fae I am." Sara replied.

"And that's a bad thing?" Bo asked.

"Yes, Bo," Trick said, "it is."

"I'm going to bell the Ash," Kenzi said, "find out if he can make a couple of calls, find out if this was a dark hit."

"Thanks Kenzi." Sara said.

"No problem." Kenzi replied with a little smile.

"What kind of Fae are you?" Bo asked, as Kenzi walked away from them to make the phone call.

"Personal question baby-Fae." Sara said.

"I know," Bo said, "but if it's got people wanting to kill you it must be something important."

"You'll find out in time Bo," Trick said, "right now it wouldn't do you any good knowing, it'll just raise more questions."

"I will tell you everything Bo," Sara said, "but now is not the time…"

"I'm going to hold you to that." Bo said.

"Why does that not surprise me." Sara replied with a laugh.

"Is your neck okay?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah Doc, its fine," Sara said, "but you may want to go and check on him in there when they've finished with him…"

"They wouldn't…" Bo said.

"An over-protective older brother figure that happens to be a wolf and a severely pissed off Valkyrie…" Trick said.

"On second thoughts you might want to check him out." Bo said.

"Suddenly I'm not feeling very much like a doctor," Lauren said, "drink?"

Everyone laughed as Kenzi walked back over.

"Hale said he'll make a call and find out if this is just The Morrigan playing games." Kenzi said.

"This isn't Evony's style," Sara said, "she's not one for organising a pick-up, she'd much rather get it done and ask questions later… the messier and more public the better."

"I have to agree with Sara here," Trick said, "The Morrigan has a certain way of doing things, and this isn't it. She'd never send just one person after Sara; she knows that would be stupid."

"Well the next person who sends someone better send a god damn army," Tamsin said, walking out from the back room with Dyson, "there are lines you don't cross, this is one of them."

She walked over to Sara and used her hand to lift Sara's head so she could look at her neck.

"You okay?" Tamsin asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Sara said, "Is he still alive?"

"Yeah," Tamsin said with a laugh, "can't get answers out of a dead man right?"

"Is he conscious?" Sara asked.

"Just about," Tamsin said, "you want to talk to him?"

"Damn straight." Sara said, flashing Tamsin a smile as she got off the bar stool and headed to the back.

Tamsin and Dyson followed her through; it was obvious neither of them wanted to leave her alone with him.

"You want to start talking?" Sara asked.

"Not really." The guy said.

"Shame," Sara said, "because you have some answers I need…"

She looked at him, smiling a little as he started to writhe around in pain.

"What the hell?" Dyson asked.

"She won't kill him." Tamsin said matter of factly.

"What's she doing to him?" Dyson asked.

"Making all of his pain receptors explode at the same time," Tamsin said with a laugh, "beautiful isn't it."

"It's certainly different." Dyson said.

Sara closed her eyes for a couple of seconds, then opened them and looked back at the guy.

"How about now?" Sara said, "Ready to talk?"

"No amount of pain you can cause me will come close to what he'll do," the guy said, "you don't scare me."

"Really," Sara said, "because your fear is wreaking this place out."

"We could chop his hand off or something," Tamsin said, "that might make him talk."

"Like He did to Acacia?" The guy asked.

Tamsin's face suddenly got very serious.

"What the hell do you know about Acacia?" Tamsin asked him.

"She's still alive you know," he said, "and she is suffering every day, because of the choices you made Valkyrie."

"Tamsin, what the hell is he talking about?" Sara asked.

"He wants her?" Tamsin asked.

"He wants her dead," the guy said, "and what He wants, He gets one way or another."

With a sick smile the guy burst into a flash of light.

"What the hell was that?" Dyson asked, "And who's Acacia?"

"Tamsin's mentor," Sara said, "what happened to her?"

"She came to remind of a job I had to do, I didn't do it," Tamsin said, "I had her hand delivered to me in a box…"

"Well she's still alive." Sara said.

"And still suffering for what I did…" Tamsin replied, "I need a drink."

"Sounds like a plan." Sara said.

"Am I the only one who heard him saying that He wants her dead?" Dyson asked, "Who the hell was he talking about Tamsin?"

"Bo's father…" Tamsin replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: In this chapter we find out a little bit more about Sara. We also may see her relationship with Tamsin move up a gear. Read and Review, I'd love to hear what people want to happen next! Happy reading :)_**

Chapter Six

For the first time in her life Sara was glad she'd had to skip breakfast, the smells coming from the crime scene were enough to turn anyone's stomach. She was standing outside the building getting some air when Tamsin arrived. Dyson had told her that the blonde haired Valkyrie would be late, something about a meeting with The Morrigan.

"How bad is it?" Tamsin asked as she got out of her truck.

"It's pretty messy," Sara said, "blood everywhere…"

"That's not why you're out here though is it…" Tamsin said.

"She suffered, a lot," Sara said, "it feels like she was literally begging to die by the end of it. Please tell me this gets easier."

"It doesn't, being a Valkyrie really does suck sometimes," Tamsin replied, "If you ever do get used to it, there's something seriously wrong…"

Sara nodded as Tamsin headed into the building.

She'd never had to excuse herself from a crime scene before, usually she could control the feelings of pain and suffering, but there was something different about this scene. Bo walked over to where Sara was standing.

"You don't look too good." Bo said.

"Being around Tamsin is…" Sara started, "I'm part Valkyrie… and being around Tamsin seems to increase all my Valkyrie senses…"

"So you're part Mesmer part Valkyrie," Bo said, "how does that work?"

"My father is a Mesmer, my mother a Valkyrie." Sara replied.

"So you mix Mesmer and Valkyrie and you get you?" Bo asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Sara said with a laugh, "it's not a common mix, and apparently I'm the only one."

"Wow," Bo said, "that's pretty impressive. So do your Fae abilities counteract each other?"

"No, they amplify each other," Sara said, "I can just think something and it happens."

"What do you mean?" Bo asked.

"Well, I guess you've seen Vex doing his thing?" Sara asked.

"With the hand movements?" Bo asked in reply, "I've been on the receiving end of that…"

"Well I don't have to use my hand," Sara said, "I just think it."

"Why is this crime scene affecting you?" Bo asked.

"I don't know, it's weird, it's like I can feel that the woman was literally begging for death…" Sara replied, "I can usually control it a lot better than I am, being around another Valkyrie is making it a 100 times worse…"

"So you and Tamsin have a connection?" Bo asked.

"I don't know what it is," Sara said, "before I met her I'd never been around another Valkyrie…"

"What about your mother?" Bo asked.

"I don't remember my mother," Sara said, "I don't even know what she looked like…"

"She looked like you." A guy said.

Both Sara and Bo turned around to see who had spoken to them.

"You really should let people know when you're in town Sara," the guy continued, "not talking to your family in nearly 50 years, that's not very nice is it."

"What do you want?" Sara asked.

"I haven't seen you in 50 years and that's the first thing that comes out of your mouth." He said.

"Who is this guy Sara?" Bo asked.

"I'm her brother Joey," he said, "you are?"

"Bo." Bo said.

"The unaligned succubus," he said, "nice to meet you."

"What do you want Joey?" Sara asked.

"I want to talk to my sister." He said.

"Well I'm working," Sara said, "so it'll have to wait."

Sara turned around and started walking back towards the building. Joey grabbed her arm.

"At least meet with me for a drink." He said.

"Fine," Sara replied, pulling her arm free, "meet me at the Dal at 8."

"Great," he said, "we have a lot to talk about."

"Whatever…" Sara said, as she continued into the building.

Tamsin was standing outside the apartment.

"You okay?" she asked, "you look like you've seen a ghost."

"My brother just turned up downstairs…" Sara said.

"Which one?" Tamsin asked.

"Joey," Sara said, "the youngest."

"What did he want?" Tamsin asked.

"To talk, I agreed to meet him at the Dal at 8," Sara replied, "really not looking forward to it. Haven't seen any of them in like 50 years…"

"Your family are Dark Fae right?" Tamsin asked.

"Yeah," Sara said, "I was the first person in centuries to go Light…"

"I'll tell you what," Tamsin said, "I'll come with you."

"Are you going to sit there and hold my hand?" Sara asked with a little laugh.

"If that's what it takes." Tamsin replied.

A look passed between them that made Sara take a deep breath, Tamsin smiled little.

"I should get back in there…" Tamsin said.

x-x

Sara was at the Dal by 7, she fully intended to be rather drunk by the time her brother arrived. Joey was the youngest of her 6 brothers; he was 6 years older than she was. All her brothers were Mesmer's; she was the only one that was different. Her father had always doted on her when she was growing up, as she was the youngest and the only girl. Even though she hadn't talked to any of her family in years, they did occasionally cross her mind. She had even, on occasion, used the Special Ops database to find out what they were up to and where they were. One thing she'd learnt from Tamsin, back when they first met, was that Valkyrie's weren't really known for their sentimental ties. Sara didn't know if it was her Valkyrie side that pushed her family away, or whether it was the fact she'd gone Light instead of Dark.

As soon as she walked over to the bar Trick poured her a drink.

"Tough day?" he asked.

"You could say that," she said, "and I don't see it getting any easier…"

"Bo mentioned your brother turned up at the crime scene earlier." Trick said.

"Yeah," Sara replied, "Joey…"

"Weren't you close to him?" Trick asked.

"Yep," she said with a little smile, "till I went off to college… You know the rest of the story… He's meeting me here at 8, he wanted to talk, and I figured this was the safest place to do it."

"Your father called me earlier," Trick said, "asked me if you were in town. Apparently the Morrigan called him."

"I'm going to kill her…" Sara said, "We had a deal…"

"You made a deal with the Morrigan?" Trick asked.

"Kind of, yeah," Sara said, "she wanted to know who or what had put a Dark Fae guy in a coma…"

"Did you find out?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did," she said, "It was Bo. But Tamsin explained to me it was in the lead up to her Dawning. Neither Dark nor Light would hold her responsible for it, so I figured the Morrigan didn't need to know."

"She would still expect Bo to be punished for it." Trick said.

"Well she's not exactly the picture of perfection herself is she," Sara said, "she's done a lot in her time as Morrigan that most people would hang for…"

Trick put the bottle of whiskey down in front of her.

"Help yourself." He said with a smile before heading off to serve other people.

Bo and Lauren walked into the bar, they sat next to Sara.

"You're early," Bo said, "didn't think you were meeting your brother till 8."

"I have every intention of being wasted by the time he gets here." Sara replied with a smile, pouring herself another drink, "did you get a cause of death on that autopsy earlier Doc?"

"Yes and no," Lauren said, "I did the feeding pattern though."

"So we're definitely dealing with a Fae?" Sara asked.

"Yes," Lauren replied, "it feeds on fear."

"Like the Garuda?" Bo asked.

"No, the Garuda feeds on anger and rage," Sara replied, "Wendigo's have been known to feed on fear, but most of the victims still had their flesh which kind of counts out the Wendigo… "

"What about the Rakshasa?" Lauren asked.

"They feed off adrenaline, too easy…" Sara said, "Boggart… Trick, Boggart's feed on fear right?"

"Generally, yes," he said, "though it's not very common to see them here."

"I know, they are usually found in the North of England," Sara replied, "but I'm pretty sure that's what we're dealing with. They can change form, right?"

"You know the answers to these questions," Trick said with a laugh, "you probably know more than I do about most creatures."

"Doubtful old man." Sara replied.

At that moment Tamsin walked into the bar. The three of them looked over at her. She had her hair down, slightly wavy at her shoulders. She was wearing the tight jeans she loved so much and a black top that hugged in all the right places but had a low flowing neck line.

"Wow…" Bo said quietly.

Lauren shot Bo a 'look'.

"Sorry," Bo said with a smile and a wink, "hot blooded succubus… you gotta admit she does look… _tasty_."

"Just a bit…" Sara said with a little laugh.

Thankfully all this had been said quietly enough that Tamsin wouldn't have heard them. She walked over to the bar.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey," Sara replied, "you got a hot date?"

"I was just going to wear what I'd had on for work," Tamsin said with a little smile, "but that had blood all down the front of it, figured that wasn't a good look."

"Some chicks dig the blood look." Sara said, trying to stop herself laughing, it didn't work, "Thank you for being here, it means a lot."

Lauren looked at Bo and smiled a little; both of them got up and went to sit at a table, leaving the two women at the bar. Bo had to laugh when she realised that neither of them had even noticed her and Lauren had left.

"I know how difficult family can be," Tamsin said, "figured if you needed back up who better…"

Trick walked over to them.

"Evening Tamsin, can I get you a drink?" he asked.

"Yeah, can I er…" she started to say, "Can I get an orange juice please?"

Sara looked at Trick, they both looked very shocked.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sara asked, "You're in bar, where they serve every kind of alcohol imaginable, which you don't have to pay for as it's on me, and you're getting a juice?"

"I want to keep a clear head." Tamsin said, "Is that okay with you?"

"Sure…" Sara replied with a laugh, "Oh I think I may have figured out what kind of Fae our serial killer is."

"Oh yeah?" Tamsin asked.

"Yep, a Boggart." Sara said.

"Quite a long way from home, don't you think, as Boggarts are usually found in England." Tamsin replied, "What makes you think it's a Boggart?"

"Lauren found the feeding signature, and it feeds off fear, so cutting out Mare's, who only attack when a person is asleep, and other fear feeding Fae, I kinda settled on a Boggart…" Sara said, sounding very unsure of herself.

"Could be," Tamsin said, "it does make sense, but what doesn't make sense is why here, so far from where they are usually found."

"That I don't know." Sara said.

"Well we don't have to think about that tonight," Tamsin replied, "let's leave the work till tomorrow. Want to shoot some pool before your dear brother gets here?"

"Sure," Sara said, "but just cause you're looking hot does not mean I'm not going to kick your ass."

"Oh bring it on baby," Tamsin said as they walked over to the pool table, "bring it on."

Lauren and Bo were both very amused watching how the two interacted with each other.

"Is it me or has something changed there?" Bo asked.

"Something has definitely changed," Lauren said, "it appears Tamsin has left her Ice Queen get-up at home."

"She's not that bad." Bo replied with a laugh, "She's just… Tamsin."

"Well I for one like this other side of Tamsin," Lauren said, "how long do you think Sara is going to stick around now she's figured out it's probably a Boggart?"

"I don't know," Bo said, "haven't thought about it too much… I'd guess until the case is closed…"

Both women burst out laughing when Sara 'accidently' nudged Tamsin's cue.

"Stop cheating." Tamsin said with a laugh.

"I am not cheating," Sara replied, "I just… yeah okay."

The door opened and Joey walked in, he looked around a bit and then headed over to the pool table.

"So this is the kind of place you hang out at." He said.

"I like it here, its calm, chilled out…" Sara said.

"And assholes are only allowed in when they are invited." Tamsin said, finishing the sentence.

"Joey this is Tamsin," Sara said, laughing, "Tamsin this is my brother, Joey."

"Why didn't you call dad," Joey said, ignoring the introductions, "at least let him know you're still alive."

"He knew I was still alive," Sara replied, "I sent him birthday cards…"

"He needs a little more than that," Joey replied, "he's… he's sick."

"Sorry to hear that," Sara said, "is it my shot?"

Tamsin took the cue off Sara.

"Hear him out…" she said.

"Then we'd better go and sit down." Sara said with a sigh.

Sara walked over to the table that was next to Bo and Lauren. She sat on one side, Joey sat on the other. Tamsin made her way over and sat next to Sara.

"So talk…" Sara said.

"Does she really need to be here?" Joey asked, motioning to Tamsin.

"_She's_ not going anywhere," Tamsin replied, "so start talking."

"Dad's sick, he hasn't got long left," Joey said, "and the only thing that is keeping him going is the chance that he might see you again. You're his only daughter; you know how much he doted on you when we were kids…"

"Daddy's girl," Tamsin said, "figures…"

Sara looked at her.

"Sorry," Tamsin said with a little smile, she placed her hand on Sara's leg, and then looked at Joey, "please continue…"

"He has re-written his will," Joey said, "everything goes to you."

"I don't want it," Sara said, "I don't want any of it…"

"I know, we all know," Joey said, "hell you couldn't get out of the house fast enough…"

"Tell me about my mother." Sara said, "Earlier you said I looked just like her."

"You do," he said, "Well from what I can remember."

"What else do you remember about her?" Sara asked.

"She gave off the same kind of vibes as her," he said, looking at Tamsin, "the hard cold outer shell, with the emotions running rampant just below the surface…"

"It's a Valkyrie thing." Tamsin said.

"Is that why you haven't come round?" Joey asked Sara, "Because Dad wouldn't talk about your mom?"

"No," Sara replied, "that's not it at all… I haven't been round because, when I left for college, I didn't feel like I belonged there anymore. You're all Dark Fae, and I'm Light."

"So you couldn't have gone back anyway," Tamsin said, "I assume the house is on Dark Fae land."

"It borders both," Sara said, "it count's as neutral I think."

"He knew you were going to be Light when you were growing up," Joey said, "but he just let it be what it was. As far as he was concerned if his daughter wanted to be Light, then Light she would be. He just wanted you to be happy."

"And now what?" Sara asked, "Now he expects me to go back there and play happy families?"

"He just wants to see you," Joey said, "we all do."

"Well we're pretty busy with this case; don't know how long I'll be in town." Sara said.

Joey stood up.

"Well its Mark's birthday in two days," he said, "maybe you'll have five minutes to stop by."

With that he left.

Sara groaned and rested her head on Tamsin's shoulder; Tamsin let out a little laugh and placed a soft kiss on Sara's forehead.

"Something has definitely changed…" Bo said to Lauren with a knowing smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: So this is a shorter chapter that just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Please read and review, reviews make the writing easier :)_**

Chapter Seven

Tamsin, Sara, Bo and Lauren were at the Dal having a few drinks while Tamsin was trying to convince Sara to go to her brothers' birthday. Dyson walked over to them.

"Tamsin can I have a word?" he asked.

"Sure," Tamsin replied, standing up, "I'll be right back."

Tamsin and Dyson walked away from the table.

"I know you came here tonight to offer a little moral support when Sara met up with her brother, and that's great, but do you really think getting close to her is a good idea?" he asked, "a relationship between you two can't happen, you know that. You're Dark and she's Light, and that's just one of many reasons."

"You think I don't know that Dyson," Tamsin said, "you think I don't know that this is doomed before it even really gets started. I knew 20 years ago that this couldn't happen, it didn't stop me. It's at times like this that I can really see why Bo refuses to play by the rules."

"It isn't only a Dark and Light thing though is it." He said.

"No it's not," she replied, "it's a Valkyrie thing, and it hurts that I can't open up and let her in my life in every single way that I want to. She's not going to be here much longer, so can you put your overprotective big brother routine to one side, please…"

"I just don't want to see either of you get hurt." He replied.

"Too late for that…" Tamsin said with a little smile, "are we done?"

Dyson nodded and watched as Tamsin walked back over to the table.

"Well, tonight has been fun," Lauren said, "but I really need to get going, I've got to be up early for work."

"Again?" Bo asked, "I thought we could… you know…"

"I'm sorry Bo," Lauren said, "I would if I could, you know that."

"I know, I know," Bo replied, pouting, "if I knew dating a doctor would be this hard…"

"You'd have still fallen for her anyway." Sara said.

"Probably." Bo said with a laugh.

Lauren kissed Bo, and said her goodnights before leaving the Dal.

"What did Dyson want?" Sara asked Tamsin, as Bo went to the bar to get more drinks.

"Nothing." Tamsin replied.

"Didn't look like nothing to me," Sara said, "looked like he was doing his 'are you sure this is a good idea' routine…"

Tamsin laughed a little.

"He has a point…" Tamsin said.

"Just because he has a point does not mean he's right." Sara said.

"In this case it does," Tamsin said, "we both know that this can never work…"

"Yeah…" Sara said with a nod, "I know…"

At that moment the doors to the Dal burst open, Kenzi and Bruce rushed in. Bruce was carrying a woman in his arms, there was blood everywhere.

"Can we get some help here please?!" Kenzi shouted, "Blood on the boots so isn't a good look."

"What the hell…" Sara said standing up, "put her on the table, and someone call Dr Lewis…"

Bruce put the woman on the table, keeping his hand over the wound where the blood was coming from.

"We heard her screaming in the ally…" Kenzi said.

"Well she's not screaming now…" Tamsin said.

Sara checked for a pulse.

"Shit," she said, "no pulse…"

"Am I the only one noticing she's pregnant…?" Tamsin asked, motioning to the woman.

"Fuck… Ok, erm… I need a knife, and someone start CPR please…" Sara said, "And get me some towels."

"She's dead," Tamsin said, "CPR is pretty pointless."

"No it isn't," Sara said, "looking at her I'd say she's about 38 weeks pregnant, we need to keep that baby alive…"

"Everyone out," Trick said, "We're closed."

"Is she Fae?" Bo asked.

"Yeah," Dyson said, "she's Fae."

"Right now I'd say that's the least of our worries," Sara said, "this is going to get messy… very very messy…"

Trick handed Sara some towels and a knife.

"Have you done this before?" Bo asked.

"Not on a dead person…" Sara replied taking a deep breath, "okay, here goes nothing…"

Sara used the knife to cut into the woman's stomach, Bo backed off when she saw all the blood.

"I need someone's hands…" Sara said.

"What do you need me to do?" Tamsin asked.

"I need you to hold her stomach open," Sara said, "we've got to get this baby out of her…"

"Okay…" Tamsin replied, "You owe me a drink for this."

"I'll get you the whole damn bottle if we pull this off." Sara said with a laugh.

Tamsin held open the woman's stomach where Sara had cut into her. A few seconds later clear liquid gushed from the wound and Sara reached in and gently pulled the baby out.

"Why isn't he crying?" Bo asked.

"He may have been without oxygen for too long…" Sara said, using her fingers to push down on the baby's chest.

It seemed like a lifetime had passed before the very welcome sounds of a crying baby filled the Dal. At that moment Lauren rushed back in.

"Is she…?" Lauren asked.

"Dead," Sara said, "yeah, but he isn't… I'd guess at 36-38 weeks, we need to get him to a hospital."

"We'll take him to the Light Fae medical facility," Dyson said, "that'll be the best place for him."

"I'll find out who she is," Tamsin said, "hopefully she has a family, husband, boyfriend, someone who can look after the baby…"

"And what are we going to do with her?" Kenzi asked.

"The clean-up team are already on their way," Trick said, "do you think that this is connected to the serial killer?"

"I'll know more when I've done an autopsy." Lauren said.

Sara handed the baby to Dyson; he left the Dal with Lauren, taking the baby to the medical facility. Tamsin was on the phone, yelling at someone about finding out who this girl was. Sara sat down, looking like she was about to pass out.

"You have medical training?" Kenzi asked.

"Basic, emergency, yeah…" Sara replied.

"That was pretty impressive." Bo said.

"Ruined my favourite jacket…" Sara said with a laugh.

The clean-up team arrived and took the body away.

"Heart-breaking to think that she'll never see her son…" Sara said, watching as they wheeled her out.

"Well thanks to you he's still alive…" Tamsin said, "And I have address, wanna tag along?"

"Sure," Sara said, "need to get cleaned up first."

x-x

Twenty minutes later Tamsin and Sara pulled up outside a massive house on the edge of town.

"Let's get this over with…" Sara said.

They both got out of Tamsin's truck and headed to the front door. They knocked and got no answer.

"Maybe no one is home." Sara said.

"A house this size has staff," Tamsin said, "someone'll be here."

Tamsin pushed the bell and waited. A few seconds later a woman opened the door.

"Sorry to bother you so late," Tamsin said, "I'm a detective with the 39th Division, and this is my colleague, can we talk to you please."

"This is about Zoe isn't it?" The woman said.

"It would be better if we do this inside…" Tamsin said.

The woman nodded and let them in. The three of them walked through to what must have been a meeting room of some sort.

"What did she do this time?" The woman asked.

"I'm very sorry to have to tell you this…" Tamsin started to say.

"Is she dead?" The woman asked.

"She was stabbed outside the Dal Riata about two hours ago," Tamsin said, "she was dead by the time she was brought in…"

"My grandson?" she asked.

"Is doing well," Sara said, "he's been taken to the Light Fae compound, how many weeks pregnant was she?"

"38 weeks." The woman said, "Can I see him?"

"I can organise for someone to take you there." Tamsin said, getting out her phone, "excuse me."

Tamsin left the room.

"Zoe was forever getting into trouble," the woman said, "stealing cars, hanging out with humans… but getting pregnant was by far the most stupid thing she's ever done."

"Is the father still on the scene?" Sara asked.

"He's Dark Fae," the woman said, "so no, he's not. You're Light Fae, yes?"

"Yes I am," Sara said, "but my family are Dark Fae."

"Bet that makes for some fun family reunions." She said.

"It makes it interesting." Sara replied.

"Mark, the guy who got her knocked up and took her away from her family, I should probably let him know…" she said.

The woman got a photograph out of the drawer, and handed it to Sara.

"That's them together," she said, "they looked happy… is something wrong?"

"Yeah," Sara said, "that's er… that's my brother."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"I need to see the Ash." Sara said, showing her badge to the security guard on the gate of the Ash's compound.

"Of course," the guy replied, "park in front of the main building, I'll put a call through and let him know you're on your way."

"Thank you." Sara replied.

She drove up to the main building, parking her car she didn't get out. She hated doing this, her job and the responsibilities that brought meant she was now sitting outside the Ash's compound about to go in and tell Hale about her brother. Tamsin's voice ran through her head.

_You don't have to do this, if your parents had followed the rules you wouldn't be here, think about it._

Sara got out of her car, and headed up the steps to the big double doors. Just as she was about to go in Lauren walked out.

"Hi." Lauren said.

"Hey Lauren," Sara said with a little smile, "how's the baby doing?"

"He's doing well, he's a fighter, he'll be fine," she said, "You did an amazing job by the way."

"Thanks, had no choice really, he would have died otherwise," Sara replied, "did the grandmother turn up?"

"She did, Hale's not too happy because the father is Dark Fae, and she won't name him." Lauren said.

"Did she say why?" Sara asked.

"No, she just said it wouldn't really be fair to name him, as her daughter knew he was Dark Fae and made the choice to be with him anyway." Lauren said, "Do you know who he is? I mean did she tell you?"

"Yeah, she did." Sara said.

"Are you going to tell Hale?" Lauren asked.

"I should, but I don't know if I can…" Sara replied.

"Why not?" Lauren asked, "You know…"

"I know about the laws Lauren, I know what the rules are…" she said, "but I found out tonight that my mother was Light… and this puts me in a shitty position… Lauren, the father of the baby is my brother."

"Wow," Lauren said, "I can see why you're so conflicted… I won't tell Hale, you have my word. Who else knows?"

"The grandmother, obviously, any family that there might be on that side," Sara said, "and Tamsin…"

"Tamsin knows?" Lauren asked, "You do know she'll go straight to The Morrigan."

"I don't think she will, in fact I'm pretty sure about it," Sara said, "I trust her, Dark Fae or not. Plus I don't think Evony would do anything anyway… My father has too much influence in the Dark Fae world…"

"Are you here to see the baby?" Lauren asked.

"No, I'm here to see Hale," Sara said, "I came here with every intention of telling him, but now I'm here, I don't know if I can…"

"You should tell him before Tamsin tells The Morrigan." Lauren replied, "Knowing what you know may put your job at risk, you realise that."

"I know that Lauren, but telling him may put my family at risk," Sara said, "and as I said, I trust Tamsin, you might not, but I do."

"I don't know enough about her to have formed an opinion." Lauren said.

"You're a bad liar Lauren," Sara replied with a little laugh, "I should go and see Hale, he'll be expecting me…"

With that Sara went into the building and headed towards Hale's office. Kenzi was outside, talking to someone on the phone.

"She's here," Kenzi said, into the phone, "I'll hit you back…"

Kenzi hung up the phone and looked at Sara.

"You can do the right thing here or the wrong thing," Kenzi said, "that was Tamsin by the way, she's worried about you."

"She told you?" Sara asked.

"About your brother knocking up that Light Fae chick that died at the Dal, no idea what you're talking about." Kenzi said, "Do the right thing, lie."

"Since when is lying the right thing to do Kenzi?" Sara asked.

"Look, I haven't seen most of my family in a long time, ran away when I was 15," Kenzi said, "but if I knew something that would get one of them arrested and possibly killed, I'd hide it dude, family is family after all."

The doors opened and Hale walked out.

"There you are," he said to Sara, "the gate called 15 minutes ago; I thought you may have gotten lost."

"Sorry, I bumped into Lauren on the way in, we got talking about the baby," Sara said, "I wanted to know if he was okay…"

"You saw the grandmother before she came here? You and Tamsin?" he asked.

"Yeah, we did." Sara replied.

"Did she tell you who the father is?" Hale asked.

"She said he was Dark Fae…" Sara said.

"Did she give you a name?" Hale asked.

Sara glanced over at Kenzi, who shook her head slightly.

"No," Sara said, "she didn't, all she said was that he's Dark Fae."

"I want you to find out who he is," Hale said, "and I want him locked up in the cells by the end of the week."

"Hale, with all due respect, I don't work for you," Sara said, "You can't give me orders."

"I'm the Ash." Hale said.

"I'm aware of that," Sara said, "hence the with all due respect… I'm up to my eyeballs with the case, I don't have time to sleep, let alone find out who was having a relationship with the Light Fae girl."

"Yet you do have time to go out for drinks with Tamsin." He said.

"That's below the belt dude." Kenzi said.

"I wasn't actually meeting Tamsin," Sara said, "I was meeting my brother, Tamsin came along for moral support, not that it's any of your business. You might want to try keeping people on side Hale; The Ash is a lonely job…"

Sara turned to leave.

"Are you going anywhere near the club house?" Kenzi asked.

"I can do," Sara replied, "want a lift?"

"Please." Kenzi said.

"I thought you were…" Hale started.

"You might want to look at the battles you pick Hale, you're mouthing at me for having drinks with a Dark Fae cop," Sara said, "you're shacked up with a human… sorry Kenzi."

"S'all good," Kenzi said, "as you actually have a point."

With that both girls left.

x-x

The phone ringing woke Sara from her nightmare.

"Yeah…" she said into the phone.

"It's James at head-office," James said, "got some info for you about your theory."

"Which theory?" Sara asked.

"That the killer may be a Boggart." James replied, "We think you're right. There's a Dark Fae Boggart called Owen Michaels, he has been registered in every city where the murders occurred."

"Why didn't his name come up before?" Sara asked.

"It did," James said, "but we discounted it because of his age."

"Right," Sara said, "he's the baby-Fae right?"

"Yes." James said, "we didn't think he could have done this because a Boggarts full power does not show itself until after the Dawning and he's only 78, still a couple of hundred years short."

"I know a 30 year old Succubus who has already been through the Dawning," Sara said, "so anything is possible… Do we have an address in this city?"

"No," James said, "we don't. I was hoping your connections there might help."

"I'll see what I can do." Sara replied.

"The sooner you find this guy, the sooner you can come home," James said, "we've all missed you."

"Yeah…" Sara said, "Talk later."

She hung up the phone.

_Home._ She thought. Where was home. As much as the case had been driving her insane, the people around her made it bearable. If she was going back to head-office soon that would mean leaving them all behind. Some of them she'd see again, she had no doubt about that, but others she never would. Her heart started to ache when she thought about Tamsin. The Valkyrie had told her she was dying, and this time would be her last. The thought of never seeing the blonde Valkyrie again made her feel sick.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: This chapter is all about feelings, fighting them and accepting them. What is Sara going to do about Tamsin? Read and find out. Massive thanks to everyone who has read this story, and added it to their favourites and alerts, you guys rock!_**

Chapter Nine

After calling Dyson, telling him she'd be in around lunch time, Sara headed to the club house, she needed to talk to Bo. She parked her car near the front door, where she had dropped Kenzi off not 8 hours before. She wasn't sure anyone was going to be awake, but there was something inside her screaming at her to talk to Bo.

It amused her that she was going to a succubus to talk about love, but Bo was unlike any succubus she had ever met. Most were all about the pleasure and the feeding, Bo was different. She'd done some digging around and found out that Bo had been raised by human parents, she had no idea who or what she was until she killed a creepy guy in an elevator. Bo was more in touch with her human side than most humans she had met.

She knocked on the door; it didn't take long for Bo to answer.

"Hey Sara this is a surprise." Bo said, with that smile of hers.

"Hey Bo, can I talk to you?" Sara asked.

"Yeah sure," Bo said, stepping to one side, "come in."

She walked through to the kitchen, spotting Kenzi watching animal programs on the TV.

"Morning Detective." Kenzi said with a smile.

"Morning human," Sara replied, "how you doing?"

"Good," Kenzi said, "you?"

"Been better." Sara replied.

Bo joined her in the kitchen.

"Coffee?" she asked.

"Won't say no." Sara replied with a smile, "This place is something else…"

"Its home." Bo said with a laugh, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"It's kinda awkward…" Sara said.

"She's in love with Tamsin." Kenzi said, not taking her eyes from the TV.

"Shut it Kenzi…" Sara said.

"Really?" Bo asked.

"Kinda… yeah… I think so…" Sara replied, making a mental note to kick the human's ass later.

"Well that's a good thing right?" Bo asked.

"I don't know…" Sara said.

"Come on, Tamsin's great," Bo said, "well… she's Tamsin, certainly one of a kind; she'd do anything for her friends."

"When she admits to having friends." Kenzi called over.

"Oh come on Kenz, she's saved your ass a bunch of times." Bo said.

"But she's Dark Fae," Kenzi said, "and Sara's Light…"

"You're starting to sound like Hale…" Bo said, "And I'm not sure if the Dark and Light rule applies to someone who doesn't broadcast their alignment."

"It counts…" Sara said with a little laugh, "And that's not the only issue, I'm only in town for this case, and I got a call this morning naming the guy who may be responsible… so once we find him… I'll be expected to head back…"

"Head back where?" Bo asked.

"DC," Sara replied, "headquarters…"

"Straight away?" Bo asked.

"I may get a couple of days, possibly a week…" Sara said.

"When did you and TamTam first meet?" Kenzi asked, walking over to where they were sitting.

"20 years ago…" Sara replied, "in LA, we were both there working different jobs…"

"Anything happen between you then?" Bo asked.

"Kinda…" Sara said.

"Hence the punch to the face at the Dal." Kenzi said.

Sara laughed.

"Does she know how you feel?" Kenzi asked.

"I don't know," Sara said, "she's a difficult person to read…"

"Well from the way she was acting last night at the Dal I'd say she feels the same about you." Bo said.

"It doesn't matter though does it…?" Sara replied, "My brain tells me I can't really open myself up to something when I know, without question, that I'll end up really hurting in the long run…"

"What does your heart tell you?" Bo asked.

"To go for it anyway…" Sara said, "How do you manage it Bo… I mean you love Lauren right?"

"Oh yeah," Bo replied, "with everything I have, yet I know that in about 60 years or so I'm going to hurt, a lot. But right now, she's here, and I love her… and for me that's enough."

"Plus," Kenzi said, "you're moving a plane ride away, it's not like one of you is dying."

Bo and Sara shared a look.

"Kenz, can you give us a minute please…" Bo said.

"Sure." Kenzi replied.

Kenzi left the room; Sara guessed she was heading back to her room.

"She told you?" Bo asked.

"Yeah," Sara said, "she told me…"

"That's why you were asking Trick about Valhalla isn't it?" Bo asked.

"Yep, but he couldn't really help me," Sara replied, "Pretty much told me what Tamsin had already said. There's nothing I can do…"

"There has to be something…" Bo said.

x-x

After spending the best part of the morning at Bo's looking at everything from every possible angle Sara went to the station to pass the name onto Tamsin and Dyson, they may be able to find out where this Owen Michaels was.

"Hey…" Tamsin said with a smile as Sara walked into the 39th Division.

"Hey." Sara replied.

"You look like shit." Dyson said.

"Well thanks D," Sara said, "didn't get much sleep."

Dyson shot Tamsin a look.

"Hey, don't look at me," she said, laughing, "nothing to do with me."

"Unfortunately…" Sara said quietly.

She noticed Tamsin smile as she looked at the file on her desk, she'd obviously heard her.

"Anyway, I have a name for you two," Sara said, "Owen Michaels, head-office called me earlier."

"Think this could be our guy?" Tamsin asked.

"They seem to think so," Sara replied, "his name cropped up before, but we discounted it because of his age."

"Dark or Light?" Dyson asked.

"Dark." Sara said.

"Have you talked to Trick?" Dyson asked.

"Not yet," Sara said, "thought maybe you could do that, Tamsin and I will go speak to Evony, see if she knows something."

"We will?" Tamsin asked.

"I'm not exactly top of her Christmas card list right now Tams." Sara replied, "It'd be easier if you were there."

Tamsin nodded.

"Meet back here in an hour?" Dyson asked.

"Sure," Tamsin said, "we'll let you know if we find out anything."

The three of them left the station. Tamsin went over to her truck while Sara walked over to her car.

"We are not driving over there separately." Tamsin said.

"Then get in the car," Sara said, "why do we always have to use your truck."

"Er, because it's the truck." Tamsin replied.

"Tamsin, just get in the car." Sara said.

"Look who's getting all demanding." Tamsin replied.

"Please, just get in the car." Sara said.

"Better." Tamsin said with a smile as she walked over to Sara's car.

Sara smiled to herself as she got in the car. Tamsin jumped in the passenger side, and they headed to see Evony.

"How long have you been having trouble sleeping?" Tamsin asked.

"Since I got here…" Sara replied.

"Have you been to see Lauren about it?" Tamsin asked, "She might be able to give you something to help."

"I don't like doctors, especially not the human kind." Sara said.

"Oh come on, Lauren isn't that bad," Tamsin said, "sure she's human, but she works for the Ash."

"Not too keen on him either right now." Sara replied.

"Did you tell him?" Tamsin asked.

"No," Sara said, "Kenzi changed my mind…"

"She's good at that." Tamsin said with a laugh.

"She's pretty cool for a human." Sara said.

"She's certainly unique." Tamsin replied.

"That she is…" Sara said.

Sara noticed something; it looked like a guy dragging a woman into an ally.

"Did you see that?" she asked.

"Stop the car." Tamsin replied.

Sara pulled the car over.

"You armed?" Tamsin asked.

Sara reached over Tamsin and into the glove box, she took out her gun.

"Am now." She said.

"Why do you keep that in there?" Tamsin asked.

"I can get a guy to drop in seconds," Sara said, "don't really have much use for it."

They both got out of the car and headed towards the ally.

"Ready?" Tamsin asked.

Sara nodded.

They made their way into the ally, just in time to see the guy shift forms, the woman in front of him started to scream.

"Police!" Tamsin shouted, "Let me see your hands."

"Yeah cause that's gonna work." Sara said.

She concentrated on the guy, seconds later he was on the floor.

"What the hell was that?" the woman asked.

"Shit…" Tamsin said.

"Human…" Sara said quietly.

"You think…" Tamsin replied, "Are you okay Miss?"

"Yes, and I ask again, what the hell was that?" she said.

"Can you walk?" Sara asked.

The woman stood up.

"Yeah I think so." She replied.

"Good, if I were you I'd leave, before he wakes up." Sara said.

The woman ran from the ally.

"What the fuck?" Tamsin said, "We should've taken her in."

"And what?" Sara asked, "Have someone erase her memories, no, I don't think so."

"In some ways you are so typically Light." Tamsin said.

"And you're so typically Dark," Sara replied, "now do you want to call this in, or should I do it."

"If you do it we'll never see the guy again," Tamsin said, "I'll do it."

She got out her phone, and called it in.

x-x

Sara was leaning against the wall of the interview room as Dyson and Tamsin talked to the now awake guy.

"What's your name?" Dyson asked.

The guy didn't say anything, nor did he take his eyes off Sara.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way dude," Tamsin said, "your choice."

"She knows my name." he said.

"So you _are_ Owen Michaels." Dyson said.

The guy nodded.

"Where were you at…" Dyson started.

"Why don't we just cut the crap," Owen said, "I know I did it, she knows I did it."

"Why?" Tamsin asked.

"What can I say, I got bored." He said.

"So you killed countless people because you got bored?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, and you're the cute ass Special Ops that's been following me around," he said, "well you caught me, which is a shame, because you were going to be my crowning glory."

"Hey buddy," Tamsin said, "talk to us, not her."

"How famous would I have been in the Fae world if I took _you_ out," he continued, ignoring Tamsin, his eyes still locked with Sara's, "the only female to be born to one of the most powerful Dark Fae families, the only part Mesmer part Valkyrie that ever lived… I've done my research on you to; I would have had so much fun with you before putting you out of your misery."

"You want to watch your mouth," Tamsin said, "it's about to get you in deep shit."

"What are you going to do?" he asked, "kill me?"

"Eventually." Tamsin replied.

"She wants to know why," he said, still looking at Sara, "why I did it, was there a pattern to it, could she have stopped sooner. You remember that 8 year old kid in New York don't you Sara; I enjoyed that one the most, hearing him scream. Young kids just have so much fear. He was begging for it by the end."

Sara clenched her yaw. She knew what she wanted to do; she wanted to make him suffer.

"Did you slit that woman's throat last night?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, I did," he said, "wanted to send you a personal message, how's your nephew doing by the way, did he make it?"

That was it, Sara had heard enough. Her eyes narrowed as Owen face started to show the pain he was in.

"What the fuck is she doing to me?!" He cried in pain.

"Shit." Tamsin said, standing up she moved in front of Sara, looking her in the eye, "you don't want to do this."

"I don't need to look at him you know…" Sara replied, smiling a little.

Dyson made a move, as Owen fell off his chair, writhing around in pain on the floor of the interview room; Tamsin knew what Dyson was going to do.

"I got this." Tamsin said to Dyson.

"You might want to hurry up." Dyson said, looking at Owen whose eyes were starting to roll back in his head.

"Come on Sara, you do not want to do this," Tamsin said, as she put her arms on her shoulders, "he needs to pay for what he's done the right way, not this way."

"Break her concentration," Dyson said as he moved over to Owen, "give her something else to think about."

"What the hell…" Tamsin said, taking a deep breath, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"Tamsin, think of something," Dyson said, "We're losing him."

Tamsin put her hand on Sara's cheek. She took another deep breath, then softly kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Hey guys and girls, hope you're all enjoying this fic. As Tamsin would say "shit's about to get real." Please read and review guys, would love to know what you're all thinking of this so far! Happy reading :)_**

Chapter Ten

Sara groaned and opened her eyes, her head felt like she'd had a massive night on the town, or that's the feeling it reminded her of; she hadn't had a hangover in 20 years. One of the massive plus points of being part Valkyrie, Valkyrie's don't get hangovers. She sat up, her hand immediately going to her forehead.

"Shit…" she groaned.

Looking around her she saw she was in some kind of room, the walls made out of solid blocks of stone, it was dark and it was cold. The door to the room looked to be made out of solid steal of some kind. This wasn't a room, it was a cell.

"What the fuck happened…" she said.

"That's a good question." A woman replied.

Sara looked in the direction the voice had come from. There, standing with her back against the wall was a woman she had never seen before, but one that seemed so familiar at the same time.

"Who the hell are you?" Sara asked.

"Another good question." The woman said.

"Well do you want to start answering them…?" Sara said.

"I can see why she likes you," the woman said with a smile, "you got a lot of heart kid."

"My head hurts too much for this shit." Sara said.

The woman laughed.

"I'm glad you find this amusing." Sara said, looking at the woman.

"The pain will pass, it happens to all Valkyrie's their first time here." She said.

"Well I'm only part Valkyrie…" Sara said.

"I know exactly who you are kid," the woman said, "You're the one who is going to start a war."

"Excuse me?" Sara asked.

The woman laughed again.

"You really have no idea do you." She said.

"Obviously not," Sara replied, "so why don't you enlighten me."

x-x

"What do you mean she's gone Hale?" Tamsin asked, feeling the anger building up inside her.

"I had someone posted outside the door at all times," Hale said, "checking on her every 15 minutes. I can't explain it, but she's gone Tamsin."

"Gone where?" The Valkyrie asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

"You want to find out, and fast," Tamsin said, "or the Light Fae in this city are going to need a new Ash."

As Tamsin turned to leave two big guys grabbed her arms.

"Get your fucking hands off me." Tamsin said.

"It's okay," Hale said, "let her go."

"But she made a direct threat against the safety of the Ash." One of the guys said.

"She's hurting," Hale said, "let her go."

They let her arms go and instead of letting her anger and emotion get the better of her Tamsin left the room; Dyson and Bo were waiting outside.

"Where is she Dyson…?" Tamsin asked, her voice cracking with emotion, her cold hard mask slipping for a second.

"We'll find her." Dyson replied.

"I don't understand why Hale had her locked up in the first place." Bo said.

"Because she nearly killed someone Bo." Dyson said.

"Someone that obviously deserved it." Bo replied.

"The Light don't see it that way…" Tamsin said, turning to leave the building.

x-x

"Are you going to tell me who you are?" Sara said, "I mean, you're telling me all this shit, yet I have no idea who you are, and why you're even bothering."

The woman held up her right arm, her hand wasn't there. Everything started to fall into place in Sara's mind.

"Acacia?" Sara asked.

"In the flesh," Acacia said, "Well, what's left of it."

"So what is this place?" Sara asked.

"Where would be better question," Acacia replied, "_where_ is this place."

"Is this Valhalla?" Sara asked.

"Gold star to the baby-Valkyrie." Acacia said.

"She can't come here can she…" Sara said.

"Tamsin?" Acacia asked, "No she can't, if she does, she'll never leave."

"So I guess I'm stuck." Sara said with a little laugh.

"She'll come for you," Acacia said, "She always was a stubborn little bitch."

Sara laughed.

"Dyson and Bo won't let her come if it means she'll never get out," Sara said, "they'll try and find another way… that's if they even know where I am…"

"Tamsin will work it out, she's a smart girl." Acacia said, "Well sometimes."

x-x

"There's no way that someone could have got her out of the Light compound without someone seeing her," Lauren said, "No way…"

"Well someone did," Tamsin said, "but no one saw anything…"

"There's security on the main doors at all times, and through-out the compound," Lauren replied, "There is absolutely no way that anyone can leave without being seen by at least two people."

"Is there any way that she could have used her Fae powers?" Kenzi asked, "I mean don't Valkyrie's have that whole doubt thing they can use, maybe she used her powers to make the idiots doubt they'd seen her leave."

"She wouldn't have done that…" Dyson said.

"I agree," Trick said, "that's not really her style."

"What if someone else used their power to get her out?" Bruce said.

"How many Fae do you know that…" Tamsin started to say, stopping herself when a name popped into her head, "shit…"

"Thought of something?" Dyson asked.

"Yeah," Tamsin said, "Bo's father."

"The black smoke trick," Bo said, "of course… but why would he take her?"

Tamsin and Dyson looked at each other.

"Someone better start talking." Trick said.

"The guy, the one in the ally…" Tamsin started to say.

"He was sent here to kill her," Dyson continued, "by your father Bo."

"But why would he want her dead?" Bo asked, "and why would he have taken her now, I just don't understand."

"He views her as a threat," Trick said, "She's part Valkyrie… Tamsin you know more about that side of her than we do, how strong is she?"

"She'd give me a run for my money, and she's only known about her Valkyrie side for 20 years," Tamsin said, "so given a little training and teaching… she'd be a whole heap of trouble… And if the rumours are true about who her mother is… put it this way, I wouldn't want to be within 100 miles of her if she went total Valkyrie…"

"She can do that?" Dyson asked.

"Yeah, she can," Tamsin replied, "since she's known what she is, her Valkyrie powers have outmatched her Mesmer powers… Nothing that she could possibly do would ever surprise me…"

"Would he have taken her back to the place he took me?" Bo asked.

"No," Tamsin said, shaking her head, "you were in Asgard… He'll have taken her to Valhalla."

"You sound very sure of that." Trick said.

"I am," Tamsin said, "because I wouldn't be surprised if part of his plan in this is to punish _me_…"

"How would taking her punish you?" Dyson asked.

"Wolf-man, do you have shit for brains or are you just generally slow on the uptake?" Kenzi asked.

"I need to use the bathroom…" Tamsin said, standing up from the table and heading to the bathroom.

Once Tamsin was in the bathroom Kenzi looked at Dyson.

"She's in love with her dude," Kenzi said, "How can you not see that."

"Because he doesn't want to." Trick said.

"How could she be so stupid…" Dyson said, in a low voice that nearly came out as a growl.

"Down boy." Bo said.

"Bo this is serious," Dyson said, "two Valkyrie's falling in love is not a good thing."

"Why not?" Bo asked.

"If two Valkyrie's, who are in love, are… intimate…" Lauren said, "It forms a bond between them. It can make them stronger, more powerful, but it also leaves them both at a huge disadvantage…"

"If they are apart for long periods of time it can leave them both in a weakened state," Bruce said, continuing from where Lauren left off, "but the main problem is, if one of them dies, the other dies too."

"Tamsin is coming to the end of her life cycle…" Bo said.

"Has anything happened between them?" Trick asked.

They all looked at each other, trying to remember if the two had spent the night together.

"I don't think so," Bo said, "Sara came round to ours yesterday, and she wanted to talk to me… from what she said nothing has happened between them, other than 20 years ago…"

"She told me about that," Trick said, "she said that neither of them were totally honest about how they were feeling at that point."

"Here's a plan, why doesn't Tamsin take her bad-ass Valkyrie self, go back to Valhalla and rescue Sara," Kenzi said, "I mean it makes sense right."

"Because she can never go back to Valhalla." Trick said.

"What?" Bo asked, "Why not?"

"She was sent here to do a job for your father Bo, you know that," Trick said, "She didn't finish the job, she didn't deliver you to your father. So she's not allowed to re-enter Valhalla."

"If she's never allowed back there, doesn't that mean…" Lauren started to say.

"When she dies this time, she dies." Bruce said, "A Valkyrie can only be reborn if they have safe passage for their soul to Valhalla."

At that moment Tamsin walked back from the bathroom. She grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair, and downed what was left of her drink.

"I have to go…" she said.

Tamsin started to walk to the door, none of them knew what to say to her, and from the determination in her eyes they knew nothing they said would make a difference. Before she walked through the door she turned back to them.

"Bye guys…" She said with a little smile.

With that Tamsin left.

"Since when does she say bye…" Kenzi said.

By the time Kenzi had finished that sentence Bo was out of her seat and nearly at the door.

"Wait for me BoBo." Kenzi shouted.


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: So this chapter, or at least a large part of it, is going to be Doccubus centred (with smut, if I can write it). Read, review and enjoy! :)_**

Chapter 11

"Tamsin!" Bo shouted running out of the Dal, with Kenzi hot on her heels, "Where are you going?"

"Going to do what needs to be done succubus." Tamsin replied, putting the keys in the door of the truck.

"You know full well if you go after her you won't be coming back," Bo said, "and you think a simple 'bye guys' is going to be enough, I don't think so. I'm coming with you."

"_We_ are coming with you." Kenzi said.

"This is going to be really dangerous, it's not a fieldtrip," Tamsin said, "I can't guarantee that I can keep you both safe, hell I can't even be sure this is going to work…"

"Yet you're willing to do it anyway?" Bo asked.

"Don't try questioning my motives Bo," Tamsin replied, "You know why I have to do this."

"And you know we're not just going to let you go on your own." Kenzi said.

"You really are a pain in the ass, you know that…" Tamsin said to Kenzi, "Bo you need to go and talk to Lauren about this first. I don't want to be on the receiving end of that volcano when it blows… and I need to make sure we've got the proper weaponry to at least get us through the gates…"

"Okay," Bo said, "I'll go and talk to Lauren, Kenzi can go home and stock up on what we have, you go get your pointy things and we'll meet back here in two hours. Okay?"

"Might want to get the wolf-man on board too," Kenzi said, "I mean he is literally a weapon on his own, right."

"I wanted to do this on my own," Tamsin said, "at least I know what's at stake here, my own life is something I'm prepared to lose, but I'm not sure about having to make sure you're all safe as well."

"We can take care of ourselves Tamsin," Bo said, "Kenzi; you talk to Dyson, then go home and grab the weapons we have. I'll go with Lauren back to hers, let her know what's going on, and then we'll all meet up back here. Agreed?"

"I really…" Tamsin started.

"Agreed?" Bo asked again.

"Fine." Tamsin said, with a sigh of defeat.

"Great." Bo said, flashing Tamsin her famous smile.

Tamsin watched as Bo and Kenzi walked back into the Dal. She really had wanted to do this alone. She was nearly at the end of her life-cycle, if she was going to die anyway, she was sure as hell going to go down fighting.

x-x

Bo and Lauren arrived back at Lauren's apartment.

"What's this about Bo?" Lauren asked, "And why couldn't we just talk about it at the Dal?"

"Because you're not going to like it, and I really didn't want to do this in front of everyone." Bo said.

"Okay," Lauren said, sitting on the sofa, "so tell me what's going on."

"You know Tamsin is going on a suicide mission to Valhalla," Bo said, "well… we've decided to go with her. Me and Kenzi."

"What?" Lauren asked, "Are you crazy? You do remember it was your father that took Sara in the first place right?"

"Yes," Bo replied, sitting next to Lauren, "but this is what we do for friends, go on crazy ass missions, it's kind of our thing."

"Bo, I nearly lost you to your father once, I don't know if I can go through that again." Lauren said, resting her hand on Bo's leg, "You said it yourself, Tamsin is coming to the end of her life-cycle anyway, and doing this… what am I saying…"

"It sounds like you're trying to convince me to let Tamsin go on her own, because she's going to die anyway," Bo replied, "come on Lauren, if you were missing you know she'd do everything she could to help me find you, hell she already did. She's put herself between all of us and trouble more than once."

"I know, Bo, I know…" Lauren said, "Are you asking me if you can go or are you telling me you're going?"

"I'm telling you I'm going," Bo said, "I just wanted you to know before I left."

"When do you leave?" Lauren asked.

"We're meeting back at the Dal in an hour and a half…" Bo replied.

"That soon?" Lauren asked.

"It has to be soon or she'll go alone, then we may never see either of them again." Bo said.

Lauren nodded.

"Kenzi is getting Dyson and picking up weapons from the house," Bo continued, "from what Tamsin said we're going to need them."

"What's going to happen if you see your father?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know," Bo replied, "maybe I can talk to him, maybe I can make him see some kind of sense and let Sara go."

"Maybe," Lauren said, "you can be very convincing when you want to be."

Bo smiled at Lauren, the smile that made Lauren's heart melt. Lauren stood up and held her hand out to Bo. Bo gave her a questioning look.

"If you've got an hour and a half," Lauren said with a little smile, "I want to make the most of it."

Bo stood up and took Lauren's hand, Lauren lead her upstairs to the bedroom.

As soon as the bedroom door was closed Bo backed Lauren into it, kissing her. Their tongues started on a dance that was so familiar to both of them. Lauren pulled Bo closer to her, feeling Bo melt into the kiss. Bo backed away from Lauren, a small smile played across her lips as she started to unbutton Lauren's shirt. The clothes they were both wearing were soon lost, scattered on the bedroom floor as they made their way over to the bed.

Lauren looked into Bo's eyes which were now blue with lust, as she felt Bo's hand gently run down her stomach. Taking a deep breath as Bo gently placed her hand between her legs, slowly entering her, deeply, she let out a moan, she couldn't stop herself. Bo started to kiss her, as she moved her fingers inside her, deeper and harder than the previous time. As the kiss deepened with the thrusting of the fingers, Lauren gripped onto the sheets for support; it was either that or dig her nails into Bo's shoulder. She couldn't help but think there was something different about Bo, something almost desperate. Those thoughts didn't last too long, as Bo added another finger, and more pressure, bringing her close to the edge. Her mind started to cloud, as she started to tighten around Bo's fingers, and the world collapsed around her. The woman she loved held her close as her breathing returned to normal and the world became a little more solid again.

x-x

Bo quietly took a quick shower while Lauren was sleeping, she knew Lauren hadn't been sleeping that much lately, and if she needed to catch up now that was fine by Bo. She didn't want to have to do the whole 'I'll see you soon' thing.

Finishing up in the shower she headed back through to the bedroom. She stood looking at Lauren, the moonlight coming in through the window, dancing in pretty patterns across the sleeping doctor's face. She placed a soft kiss on Lauren's forehead.

"I love you…" she said, quietly.

She had to smile when she saw a small smile on Lauren's lips while she slept.

Bo headed downstairs and looked out of the window the parking lot, Kenzi was already there. She had sent her a text before getting a shower, asking her to pick her up, because she didn't want to take Lauren's car without asking her first. Bo picked up her jacket and went and jumped in the car.

"Is Lauren okay with this?" Kenzi asked as they set off for the Dal.

"Not really…" Bo replied.

"Let me guess, you screwed her into submission?" Kenzi said.

"Something like that." Bo said with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**_A/N: Hope all you Doccubus fans enjoyed the last chapter, there will be more like that later in the story. This chapter has more of Tamsin and Sara's backstory. It amuses me that so many people are reading this, as I don't really have a great confidence in my writing abilities. Anyway, read, review and enjoy :)_**

Chapter 12

Tamsin was sitting at the bar in the Dal, getting very impatient waiting for Bo and Kenzi to get there, she had promised herself that she would return to Valhalla with a clear head so hadn't had a drink since she got there. Maybe she would have been better waiting out in her truck, but then she remembered the bottle of vodka she kept behind the driver's seat for 'emergencies'.

"You look like you could use a drink." Trick said, walking over to her.

With her jaw clenched, as it had been for the last 30 minutes, Tamsin shook her head.

"From all I've read I thought Valkyrie's liked a drink before a big battle." Trick said.

"Well we're not there yet." Tamsin replied.

"They'll be here soon." Dyson said, putting his hand on his partner's shoulder.

Tamsin just shrugged it off, human contact and pity is not what she needed right now.

The door to the Dal opened, the three of them immediately looked over, hoping it would be Bo and Kenzi, it wasn't. It was Sara's brother Joey and an older guy.

"Is it true?" the older guy asked Trick.

"The Fae phone tree has been in overdrive tonight I see…" Tamsin said, "Excuse me…"

She went to the bathroom, the only place she knew she could be alone with her thoughts even for a few minutes.

"Not too polite is she that one." Joey said.

Trick heard Dyson growl, he really did care about the Valkyrie and wouldn't stand for anyone being hurtful toward her when she was going through emotional torture as it was.

"Dyson, you remember Sara's brother Joey and her father." Trick said, trying to calm him down.

x-x

Tamsin was standing with her back against the bathroom door, blocking everyone and everything out. She hated her emotions, she always had. For years, lifetimes in fact, she had managed, with a lot of practice, to force them down, keep them well under the surface. Everyone just thought she was a hard-faced bitch. In her line of work you had to be. She had been present at so many wars over the years that she'd actually lost count. She had delivered so many fallen warriors to the great halls of Valhalla that she could have probably started her own army.

Over the many years that she had lived, she had loved; there was always some strong bond with someone, but nothing like this. She had known there was something different about Sara when she first laid eyes on her that night at a bar in LA…

_Tamsin was really comfortable in LA, the bars and the nightlife was something else, so many rich Fae with money to burn. She had, of course, over her many lifetimes, amassed a small fortune of her own and it was cities like LA that made her want to spend it. _

_She felt her attention being drawn towards the dance floor. Her eyes fell on a young woman, with dark hair and the most stunning green eyes she had ever seen._

_"Who's that?" She asked Jack the bartender._

_"Her name's Sara," Jack said, looking over at the person who had Tamsin's attention, "she's new in town, got in yesterday apparently."_

_"Species?" Tamsin asked, not taking her eyes off the girl._

_"Mesmer." Jack replied._

_"As she's in here I guess she's Dark…" Tamsin said._

_"The lighter side of Dark from what I can tell," Jack said, "but Dark all the same."_

_Tamsin sat there, drinking her drink, watching the new Fae dance. A couple of minutes later the girl looked back at her._

_"Busted…" Tamsin said with a laugh, turning back around to face the bar._

_Jack laughed as Sara walked over to the bar. _

_"Hey Jack." Sara said with a smile as she sat in the seat one over from Tamsin._

_"Nice to see you again Sara," Jack said, "take it we made a good impression last night."_

_"Something like that," Sara replied, "Can I get a vodka please."_

_"Straight?" Jack asked._

_"Now that's a bit of a personal question." Sara said, laughing._

_Jack blushed and turned to get Sara her drink._

_"Hey…" Sara said with a smile, looking at Tamsin, who had been watching her the whole time._

_"Hi…" Tamsin replied, returning the smile._

_"I'm Sara." Sara said._

_"Tamsin." Tamsin said._

_"Nice to meet you." Sara said, letting her eyes travel down Tamsin's body._

_"Likewise." Tamsin replied with a little laugh. _

Tamsin closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, as more memories flooded back…

_She hadn't talked to Sara in a couple of days, she had emotionally freaked herself out by considering the fact that she could be in love with this girl. Sure, she nearly came up to Tamsin's level with the snarky remarks and one-liners, and she drove Tamsin insane with her stubbornness, but there was certainly something different about her. In the 5 months they had known each other she had taught Tamsin what it was like to live again. _

_Now here Tamsin was, standing outside Sara's apartment in the middle of the night, in the pissing rain. Tamsin took another drink out of the bottle she held tightly in her hand, she hadn't been sober in two days, always finding her true emotions came out when she was drunk that probably hadn't been the best idea._

_"Now or never Valkyrie." She said to herself. _

_She walked up to Sara's door, thankful that she was on the ground floor and not in the penthouse. She raised her hand to knock on the door, before lowering it again._

_"Come on," she said to herself, "you can do this, the worst that can happen is she'll laugh in your face… maybe I can't do this…"_

_She knocked on the door. It took a while for Sara to answer, and when she did it was quite obvious to Tamsin that she'd just woken up._

_"Did I wake you?" Tamsin asked with a little smile._

_"What do you want Tamsin," Sara replied, "it's 2am, this better be good."_

_"It's 2am, really?" Tamsin said, "wow, didn't realise it was that late…"_

_"Get on with it Tamsin." Sara said with a sigh._

_"Okay, I know it's late, and I know it's…" Tamsin said, looking up at the sky, "raining, but I really needed to talk to you."_

_"Do you want to come in?" Sara asked._

_"No," Tamsin replied, "this won't take long. The reason that I left the other night…"_

_"You mean the reason you left in the middle of the night, the other night?" Sara asked._

_"It was 4am, hardly the middle of the night," Tamsin said, "anyway, so not the point, but yes, the reason I left that night… while you were sleeping in my arms something dawned on me… Just looking at you gives me those butterfly things in my stomach, and that excited feeling in my heart… I'm no good at this shit… what I'm trying to say is… I think I may have fallen in love with you."_

_"Right…" Sara said, looking down at the floor to hide the small smile that found its way to her lips._

_"Right?" Tamsin asked, "I just told you I'm in love with you, and all you can say is right?"_

_Sara looked at Tamsin._

_"Come here…" She said, putting her hand on Tamsin's cheek as she kissed her._

_Tamsin put her free hand on the back of Sara's neck, pulling her as close as she could, while still holding onto her bottle, more to keep her grounded than anything else._

_Sara backed away a little._

_"Now do you want to come in?" Sara asked._

_"Nope." Tamsin said, smiling, she kissed Sara again, and then stepped away._

_"Tamsin, you can't drive in that condition." Sara said with a laugh._

_"Bitch, I'm a Valkyrie, I can fly in this condition." Tamsin said laughing as she headed back to her car._

_"Goodnight Tams…" Sara said._

Tamsin steadied her nerves and headed back out to the bar, knowing that Trick was probably filling Joey, and the guy she assumed to be Sara's dad, in on what was going on.

"What do I have to do to get her back?" Sara's dad asked Trick as Tamsin sat back in her seat.

"_You_ don't have to do anything." Tamsin said, looking at him.

That was the moment Bo and Kenzi decided to rush in.

"So glad you're still here." Bo said walking over to Tamsin.

"Only because we wouldn't let her leave without you." Trick said to Bo.

Bo smiled at him.

"Ready Valkyrie?" Kenzi asked.

"As I'll ever be." Tamsin said, standing up.

"You're a Valkyrie?" Sara's father asked.

Tamsin only nodded in reply.

"Bring her back to me." He said.

"I will do everything I possibly can to make sure your daughter is brought home, safe, to you." Tamsin said, looking him in the eye.

He knew what that meant; Sara's mother was a Valkyrie after all.

Trick got a bottle of his finest vodka out from behind the bar and handed it to Tamsin.

"For the road." He said with a slight smile.

"Thanks." Tamsin replied, "Okay, let's get this shit storm in motion."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Again!" Acacia said as Sara held her hands to her head.

"Acacia, all this is doing is giving me a fucking headache." Sara replied, looking at the older Valkyrie.

"If you expect to survive this place long enough for Tamsin to get her butt here to rescue you, you need to get this down," Acacia said, "there's only so much I can do to protect you, once He gets inside your head, it's over."

"And making me feel like I've been on a five day drinking spree is helping?" Sara asked.

Acacia laughed.

"Believe it or not, your defences are getting stronger," she said, "though I do find it very funny that you use a fucking drinking analogy."

"Acacia, we've been at this for what, 4 hours?" Sara said, "Can I have 5 minutes, _please_…"

"Sure." Acacia said.

Sara almost collapsed onto the bed, and put her arms over her eyes.

"Do you really think she'll be stupid enough to come here?" Sara asked, not looking at Acacia.

"She's probably already on her way…" Acacia said, looking at the younger woman.

She couldn't help but think how much Sara and Tamsin were going to be in serious shit. No one had ever pulled off a rescue mission to Valhalla. She knew Tamsin would either already be on her way or very close to it, the blonde haired Valkyrie was so protective and pig-headed when it came to something that she saw as being hers. Acacia knew as soon as Sara was brought into her cell that she was Tamsin's, she could feel it. Valkyries rarely fell in love with other Valkyries, they knew what would happen if they did. But knowing what she did about Sara, and Sara's mother, she knew that no amount of heart-breaking 'bonding' stories was going to stop this. It was going to happen and it was now Acacia's job to keep the baby-Valkyrie alive long enough for Tamsin to get there.

x-x

"How much longer?" Bo asked from the backseat of the car.

"You asked that question 5 minutes ago Bo." Tamsin replied, keeping her eyes on the road.

"And you didn't answer me then either," Bo said, she was starting to get tired, which meant she was getting cranky, "how do you even know she's still alive, this could be a suicide mission for all of us and she could already be dead."

"I can feel it…" Tamsin said, "You might want to get some sleep back there, this is going to be a difficult fight."

A few minutes later Bo was asleep, with Kenzi asleep next to her.

"You doing okay?" Dyson asked.

"Because you care?" Tamsin said.

"You know I do Tamsin," Dyson replied, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

"Sorry…" Tamsin said, "it's just… this is all too much, you know."

"You really do love her don't you." He said it wasn't a question; it was a statement of fact.

"Yeah…" Tamsin said, vocalising her feelings for the first time in 20 years, "I really do… and you don't need to tell me how stupid it is, I already know."

"Not to piss you off more, but how much further?" he asked.

"About another 100 miles," Tamsin said, "but I need to make a stop off on the way. A friend of mine has something of mine that I need…"

Dyson nodded, knowing not to push it further, Tamsin could be volatile at the best of times, and he wasn't going to try his luck when she was like this.

x-x

Sara was asleep when the door to the cell opened, Acacia had been getting her to work on her mind defences for the previous 12 hours, and she was exhausted.

Acacia smiled when she saw who it was. It was the Valkyrie who had been Tamsin's second in command for many wars, Nicole. She handed her a bottle of clear liquid.

"For you." Nicole said with a smile, "Figured you might need some of the strong stuff."

"Thanks." Acacia said, "This will really help."

Nicole walked into the cell and put a water flask and some food down next to Sara's bed.

"Make sure the kid eats something when she wakes up." She said to Acacia.

"Will do." Acacia said.

Nicole walked back towards the door, but stopped and turned back around and looked at Sara.

"How's she doing?" she asked.

"You mean you're actually taking an interest?" Acacia asked.

"That's not fair Acacia," Nicole said, "You know I can't do anything."

"She's doing okay," Acacia said, "there's some serious power there, trying to get her to tap into it. Does her mother know yet?"

"Not yet," Nicole said, "she's not back yet. How do you think she's going to react when she finds out?"

"She was kept away from her daughter since the day after she was born," Acacia replied, "how do you think she's going to react."

"Good point." Nicole said, "Do you really think Tamsin is stupid enough to come back here?"

Acacia looked at her with a questioning look on her face.

"Don't look at me like that," Nicole said, looking back over at Sara, "Tamsin was a constant thing in so many wars, for so long, you mention her name around here and people are in awe… Some of the young ones want to be just like her. I wanted to be just like her once. If it wasn't for her I'd have been on the losing side in so many wars… The place is abuzz with gossip, Mia; the girl who brought her in here said as soon as she arrived, they could sense Tamsin. Do you really think she'll be coming back?"

"I bet my other hand on it," Acacia replied, her eyes going over to Sara, "she means everything to her, Tamsin isn't going to let that go without a fight."

"Even though He'll kill her?" Nicole said.

"She'll give Him one hell of a fight before He does." Acacia said.

x-x

They pulled onto a dirt track and drove through the woods until the came to a little stone cabin.

"Wait here," Tamsin said to Dyson, "I'll be back in 5."

She got out of the car, taking the keys with her, and headed to the door. She knocked on the door, turning her head to check that Dyson was staying in the car. It didn't take long for Mossimo to answer.

"Have you got it?" Tamsin asked.

"Of course I've got it," Mossimo said, "come in."

Tamsin went into the cabin with him.

"It's in the bag," he said to Tamsin, "I added something else in there, thought you might need it."

"Thanks." She said, walking over to the hold-all.

"You're really doing this?" Mossimo asked.

"Yep, really doing it." She replied.

"Well, I will say this, it's been nice knowing you Tamsin," he said, "would say see you in another life, but we all know you're not going to get one."

Tamsin smiled a little and picked up heavy the bag.

"You're not going to check it first?" Mossimo asked.

"I trust you." Tamsin said as she headed back to the door, "Try not to get into too much trouble."

"Me? Trouble? Never." He said, "Give Him hell Tamsin."

"Oh I intend to." Tamsin said with a smile as she left.

Tamsin put the hold-all in the trunk of the car; it was only then that she unzipped the bag. She sighed as she ran her hand over the cold metal chest plate, thinking how many wars and fights it had gotten her through in the past.

"One last time…" she said with a sigh, zipping up the bag and closing the trunk.

"What's in the bag?" Dyson asked as Tamsin got back in the car.

"Just something I need…" Tamsin replied, starting the car and driving them back onto the main road.

"If we're going to do this Tamsin I need you to be honest with me." Dyson said.

"You know a Valkyrie never goes into a battle without her armour dude." She said with a little smile.

x-x

When Bo, Dyson and Kenzi woke up they were parked in a filed. They could see snow-capped mountains in the distance. They could see Tamsin sitting on the hood on the car, watching the sun rise with the bottle of vodka Trick gave her before they left in her hand.

"Should we go out there?" Bo asked.

"No," Kenzi replied, "better to leave her to her thoughts, if I knew this was the last time I would see the sun rise, I'd wanna be alone."

"How are we going to get to Valhalla?" Bo asked.

"There are stories of a portal between worlds, it stands in a clearing in the woods," Dyson said, "or so the legend goes."

"Guess blondie knows where it is." Kenzi said.

"So we go through this portal and what?" Bo asked, "Go knock on the door and ask to come in?"

"The legend says that the portal will lead to the lands outside Valhalla, the lands are filled with spirits, wild animals, dangers unknown," Dyson said, "We have to fight our way through to get to the gate. Once we pass through the gate we'll come to a winding path, that path leads to the Great Hall of Valhalla."

"Well she did say it wouldn't be easy." Bo said, looking through the windscreen at the blonde Valkyrie, "maybe someone should go out there… if I knew I was going to die…"

"I'll go," Dyson said, "she's more likely to talk to me, no offence."

"None taken." Bo replied with a little laugh.

Dyson got out of the car, and slowly walked to the front of the car. He didn't say anything, just rested the backs of his legs on the trunk of the car next to Tamsin. They stood there in silence for a few minutes watching the sun rise.

"I need you to do something for me Dyson." Tamsin said, breaking the silence, but not looking at the wolf sitting next to her.

"Okay." He said, "What do you need?"

"No matter what happens in Valhalla, I need you to make sure Sara gets out of there." She said, still not looking at Dyson.

"Tamsin…" he said.

"Promise me, Dyson." She said, looking at him.

He could see the pain in her eyes, she knew this was going to be the end, but he saw flickers of something else. She might be going down but she would take as many of them with her as she could.

"Okay, I promise," he said, "you have my word."

"There's a letter…" Tamsin said, "Underneath the driver's seat of the car, make sure she gets it."

"Okay." He replied.

"And give her this…" Tamsin said, taking of the necklace she always wore, "she should have it…"

Tamsin handed the necklace to Dyson. No other words we spoken until the sun was up from behind the trees.

x-x

The cell door opened, making Sara jump. Acacia stood up, knowing what the door opening meant. She looked over at Sara, then back to the door.

"He wants to talk to her." The Valkyrie who had opened the door said.

"She's not ready." Acacia said.

"That's not for you to decide." The Valkyrie replied as another walked into the cell and grabbed Sara's arm.

"I can walk perfectly well by myself thank you." Sara said, making her way to the door, she looked at Acacia, "thank you."

Acacia just nodded as the door closed.

"Where the hell are you Tamsin…?" Acacia said in the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, it involves weapons ;) Happy reading :)_**

Chapter 14

Nicole looked at the floor as the main hall was abuzz with noise. She knew what was coming, Sara was about to be used as a teaching tool and there was nothing she could do about it. One of the younger Valkyries standing next to her looked at her.

"She's strong right?" she asked, "Tamsin wouldn't have chosen her if she wasn't."

"She's not a full Valkyrie," Nicole said, "she won't get through this; even I would struggle with what's eventually going to happen to her."

Odin stood on a raised platform at the end of the hall; as soon as he raised his hands the hall fell silent.

"You are about to witness, first hand, the first Valkyrie hybrid," he said, his voice booming through the hall, "You will see that nothing can match the power and strength of a full blood Valkyrie."

A Valkyrie Nicole knew well walked out into the centre of the hall in full body armour, carrying her sword, Halli had fought alongside both Nicole and Tamsin in past wars, this was going to be anything but easy for Sara. Nicole looked at the other Valkyrie; she could tell from the look in her eyes that she wasn't doing this by choice. As one of the many Valkyries that had fought under Tamsin's command Halli had been willing to lay down her life to save her sisters, Nicole knew that Halli would feel as she did; if Tamsin had chosen this girl, then they should be protecting her, not potentially harming her.

Halli looked at the floor as she met Nicole's gaze.

As soon as Sara had been ordered to put on the body armour she knew what was going to happen. She figured that she would be forced to fight someone, someone a lot older, wiser and more battle-hardened than she was. Sure she could fight, she'd been trained by the best, but that was fighting other Fae, not Valkyries. The closest to fighting a Valkyrie she had ever got was being in a boxing ring with Tamsin, and she knew the blonde haired Valkyrie had gone very easy on her in those fights. Sara hoped that her need for self-preservation overrode her fear. She took the sword that was being handed to her, and followed the Valkyrie who had got her from the cell out into the hall.

"You will fight her." The Valkyrie said, pointing to Halli.

"You know," Sara said, "I don't really feel like fighting today…"

"Silence!" Odin called, "You will talk only when given permission."

"If you don't mind me saying," Sara said, knowing it wouldn't end well, "it's a good job your daughter turned out _nothing_ like you."

As soon as she had got the last word out Sara fell to her knees in pain. A few of the Valkyrie's around the hall let out gasps. They had never known anyone defy Odin and live.

"I said silence." Odin said.

One of the Valkyrie's standing near Sara tried to help her stand up but Sara shrugged it off, standing up on her own.

"Well she's certainly got some fight in her." Nicole heard one of the Valkyrie's near her say; she couldn't help but smile a little.

"For your little outburst, this shall be a fight to the death." Odin said, soundly pleased with himself.

Nicole shot a look at him; he was standing up there, smiling. She looked at Halli, who in turn looked to her, she had a 'what the hell do I do?' look in her eyes. Nicole closed her eyes. Halli had just been through her most recent re-birth, she was strong, she was fast, and she was very dangerous.

x-x

Bo, Kenzi and Dyson were waiting at the tree line as Tamsin sorted through the weapons they had.

"We need to take as much as we can carry," Tamsin said, handing out the knives, "but we also need to be ready for any attack."

"I've got a feeling this is going to hurt." Kenzi said, as Tamsin handed her another knife.

"You don't have to come Kenzi," Tamsin said, "sure the extra weapons would be nice, but I'm not sure I can take any of your deaths on my conscience."

"I'm coming blondie," Kenzi said, "so stop trying to get me to stay back. You saved my life more than once, you protected the people I love more times than I can remember, and it's time to pay you back for that. We're family, suck it up."

"We do this together or not at all." Bo said.

"I'm actually quite looking forward to it," Dyson said, "haven't been in a good battle for a very long time."

Tamsin looked at him and shared a smile.

"You're all insane." She said still smiling, "You can all use a sword right?"

They all nodded, she handed them each a sword.

"Where's yours?" Bo asked.

Dyson knew the answer; Tamsin's sword was in the hold-all.

"Don't worry about me Succubus." Tamsin replied with a little smile.

She picked up the hold-all.

"Let's get moving," Tamsin said, "the sooner we do this, the sooner you guys get home."

Tamsin headed off into the woods, the three of them following close behind

x-x

Sara spat out blood as she and Halli circled each other. The hit she had just taken to the ribs had probably cracked a few through the armour. She had a deep cut to her left arm and one on her leg. Add to that a split lip and she probably didn't look her best. She rolled her neck, never taking her eyes off the Valkyrie.

Nicole was impressed, Sara could fight and she wasn't afraid of a little blood. Halli had got in some good hits, but Sara had hit her back just as hard, she was struggling to walk properly on her leg, which Nicole was pretty sure was broken. There was blood coming from the top of her right arm and she was struggling to hold her sword with the one hand.

Halli came forward at Sara, swinging her sword. Sara ducked under her arm and used her sword to cut a large wound into Halli's leg. The Valkyrie cried out in pain as Sara kicked her knees out from under her and she fell to the ground.

"Finish it!" Odin called as Sara stood over Halli with her sword in her hand, "Kill her!"

Sara looked down at Halli, and then looked at her sword. She raised her sword and threw it to the ground.

"No." she said, looking at Odin.

"This is a fight to the death," Odin said, "You will kill her."

"No." Sara repeated.

"You defy me again?!" He asked, the anger growing in his voice.

"_You_ don't control _me_," Sara said, "_You_ don't own _me_, _you_ don't give _me_ orders."

Sara fell to her knees in pain again, gritting her teeth and closing her eyes to stop herself screaming out. Something snapped in her head, she heard a voice.

"She's on her way, you have to fight him." the voice in her head said.

Sara opened her eyes and looked over at Nicole.

"Get up." Nicole mouthed to her.

Sara gritted her teeth again, and stood to face Odin.

"Is that the best you've got?" Sara asked him, through her teeth.

Blood started to drip from Sara's hands as she dug her nails into the palms of the hands through the pain.

"You have a lot of heart child." Odin said.

"That's what happens when you have something to live for." Sara said.

"She isn't coming for you," Odin said, "she wouldn't be that stupid. She doesn't love you; she doesn't have it in her to care for anyone."

"That's where you're wrong," Sara replied, "shows how well you know her."

"Tamsin was a great warrior," he said, "one of the best; great warriors like her do not have the capacity to love another living thing."

"Well when she comes to get me, and we go home," Sara said, "I'll remember to pass on your regards to your daughter."

Again the pain shot through Sara, this time it was too much for her to fight and she lost consciousness.

Odin looked at Nicole.

"Take her back to her cell." He said.

Nicole nodded in reply. She looked at the younger Valkyrie standing next to her who was looking at the floor.

"Get me some medical supplies and meet me at the cells." She said quietly.

The younger Valkyrie simply lifted her head, which was Nicole's answer.

x-x

"So we're going through there." Bo said, looking at the portal.

It was a doorway made of stone, looking at it you would think that it was part of some old building.

"Unless you know what it is it's just a doorway," Tamsin said, unzipping the hold-all, "people pass through it every day without knowing just what it is."

"So you can walk right through it?" Kenzi asked.

"If you don't know what it is," Tamsin said, "yes."

Tamsin gripped her stomach as pain suddenly shot through her.

"Tamsin." Dyson said, rushing to her side, "what is it?"

"Sara…" Tamsin said, as the pain started to fade, "We need to hurry…"

Dyson looked at Bo, the look of concern clearly etched on his face.

"We'll get her back Tamsin." Bo said, hoping that her sincerity came through in her voice.

x-x

The door to the cell crashed open, causing Acacia to get to her feet, Nicole rushed through the door carrying and unconscious Sara.

"Shit," Acacia said, "get her on the bed."

Nicole gently laid the younger woman on the bed, making sure she was still breathing.

"Who was she fighting?" Acacia asked.

"Halli…" Nicole said.

"I'm going to kill her." Acacia replied.

"It was a fight to the death," Nicole said as she brushed Sara's hair from her face, "but she wouldn't do it, she wouldn't kill her."

"Stupid girl." Acacia said, looking at Sara, "help me get this armour off her; we need to know what we're dealing with."

As they were taking the armour off Sara, hopefully without causing any more damage, the young Valkyrie from the hall ran in. She nearly dropped the medical supplies Nicole had asked for when she saw Acacia standing there.

"Look like you've seen a ghost kid." Acacia said to her.

"I thought you were… we got told you were," she said, stuttering, "Dead, they said you were dead."

"It's not that easy to get rid of me," Acacia said, "bring that over here."

The young Valkyrie hurried over to the bed, she put what she had brought next to Sara. Amongst the supplies of bandages and other medical things was a bottle of vodka.

"I take it that's not to drink." Acacia said looking at Nicole with a smile.

"Clean the wounds first," Nicole said, lifting Sara's shirt, "you can drink what's left."

"That looks pretty bad." The young Valkyrie said.

"What's your name kid?" Acacia asked.

"Krigeren." The girl said.

"Nice name." Acacia replied.

"It means…" the girl started to say.

"I know what it means," Acacia said, "I just hope that someday you can live up to it."

Nicole smiled a little, the girls name meant Young Warrior, and she saw the look on her face when Acacia had said she hoped she could live up to it.

"You can get into a lot of trouble for being here." Acacia said, as she cleaned Sara's wounds.

"It'll be worth is." Krigeren said.

"Hero worship," Nicole said, "this is one of the young ones I mentioned earlier."

"Okay, kid," Acacia said, "you need to hold her arm down for me okay?"

She nodded and moved so she could hold Sara's arm down. Acacia looked at Sara.

"I know you can hear me," she said, "this is going to hurt, a lot."

She started to stitch up Sara's arm, but Sara didn't move. Nicole looked at Acacia then checked Sara's ribs again. There was no sign of internal bleeding, but it was starting to bruise nicely.

"It'll be the pain," Acacia said, as if reading Nicole's mind, "her body is shutting down to deal with it, we've all done it at some point."

x-x

Bo looked at Tamsin who now had her body armour on. She looked every inch the warrior, blonde hair cascading down her shoulders, the sun reflecting through the trees onto the silver armour, her sword held down by her side.

"You should have seen her at her strongest," Dyson said, "I've heard tales from Dark Fae about her power…"

"I'm not deaf," Tamsin said, looking over at him, "you ready?"

He nodded.

"Let's go get your girl." Bo said, moving to stand next to Tamsin.


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: In this chapter we meet Sara's mother, it may not be the happy family reunion that people are hoping for. Please read and review, it's always helpful to find out what people are thinking, plus reviews are like magic for the writing process. Happy reading :)_**

Chapter 15

Acacia had been watching Sara sleep for the past 4 hours, every now and again the young hybrid let out a little groan from what Acacia figured was the pain still running through her body, but other than that there was no change. From what she could remember, from a drunken conversation she'd had with Tamsin some 15 years before, Sara only found out she was part Valkyrie when she spent time around Tamsin for the first time, Acacia had never known a Valkyrie as young as she technically was withstand an attack from someone as dangerous as Halli. Nicole had told her that Sara refused to kill the older Valkyrie, so not only did she withstand the attack, she technically won the fight. She knew there had to be power there, a lot of it, and at that moment she fully realised that maybe Sara was worthy of Tamsin.

At that moment she felt the building shudder. She couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Mommy's home…" she said.

Sara sat up on the bed, and rolled her neck.

"How you feeling?" Acacia asked, slightly alarmed by the apparent speedy recovery.

"Better," Sara replied, "oddly pain free… though it feels like my body is almost buzzing. What happened to that girl I was fighting, is she okay?"

"She'll recover," Acacia said, "not that I'm sure that's a good thing, if Tamsin finds out that she caused you damage Halli will wish you killed her."

"She had no choice," Sara said, "I'm pretty sure of that. During the fight I could hear a voice in my head; it was Nicole… why did that happen?"

"Certain Valkyrie's possess the power of telepathy," Acacia replied, "not all of us, but some. Nicole does, Tamsin does… your mother does."

"You know my mother?" Sara asked.

"Fought many wars alongside her, under her command actually," Acacia said, "you've got her feisty spirit, smart mouth, attitude and her eyes."

Sara smiled.

"My brother told me I look a lot like her." Sara said.

"You do," Acacia replied, "didn't you wonder why you kept getting strange looks from the Valkyrie's who delivered the food?"

"I was curious about that." Sara said with a laugh.

"Your mother carries a lot of respect around here," Acacia said, "She's one of the oldest Valkyrie's still alive."

"How old…?" Sara asked.

"Older than me," Acacia said with a laugh, "No one really knows for sure how old she is, rumour has it she's nearly as old as Odin himself."

"I thought once a Valkyrie had been through a certain amount of rebirths they were deemed worthy to stay here in Valhalla and stopped being reborn…" Sara said, remembering what Trick had told her.

"That's true," Acacia said, "but your mother made a choice that now means that Odin keeps her going through the cycle."

"What choice?" Sara asked.

"You." Acacia replied.

"Me?" Sara asked in reply.

"Valkyries are only permitted to reproduce with certain, pre-selected beings," Acacia said, remembering how little Sara knew about the ways of the Valkyrie, "it's a way of keeping the bloodline pure, it's the way it has been for as long as anyone can remember. Valkyrie's are rare, as you know, there's a reason for that. Your mother knew that, but she fell in love, and knowing what would happen she continued some kind of relationship with your father. When she found out she was pregnant she vanished from here, remaining with your father until you were born. She had a difficult choice to make, stay with you or return here. If she had decided to stay with you she would have lived out her life and died, without the chance of rebirth. But she chose to return here, knowing that Odin would punish her for choosing to have you."

"So she left me so she could remain a Valkyrie?" Sara asked.

"She left you so you'd be safe," Acacia said, "She knew that your father and brothers would take care of you, give you a life she never could. She also knew that by returning here she may one day see you again."

The building shuddered again.

"What the hell is that?" Sara asked, standing up and looking around the room.

It was at that moment that Sara realised all her wounds were healed, the cracked ribs, the deep lacerations, everything. There was no pain, not even the residual throbbing you usually get from a cut as deep as the one she'd had on her arm. Due to her Valkyrie side she'd always had an accelerated healing time, but it had never been this fast. She looked at her left arm where the cut had been, there was nothing, not even a mark. Next she checked her leg and then her ribs, it was the same story. She looked over at Acacia who had an odd smile on her face.

"What the hell happened to me?" Sara asked.

At that moment the cell door flew open, it was Nicole.

"We've got trouble." Nicole said.

"_We_ don't," Acacia said, "but from the earthquakes we've been feeling, and Sara's miraculous healing, I'd say _you_ do. She's here isn't she?"

"Who's here?" Sara asked.

"Your mother." Nicole replied.

x-x

"Do Valkyrie's have to come through this way every time they return here?" Kenzi asked.

The question was aimed at Tamsin, but the Valkyrie was too busy scanning their planned route for trouble to respond to the human.

"No," Dyson said, realising Tamsin wasn't going to answer, "There is a more direct route to Valhalla."

"And we didn't take it why?" Kenzi asked.

"Because we're not exactly welcome here," Tamsin said, "we have to take the hard path, only those who survive this can enter Valhalla…"

Dyson sensed the uncertainty in his partner's voice; he had worked with her and spent enough time with her to know when something was bothering you.

"What is it?" he asked.

"This is too easy…" Tamsin replied, "We've been travelling for more than an hour, and other than a few lesser spirits we haven't had to fight…"

"Which is a bad thing?" Bo asked.

"It's a different thing," Tamsin said, looking around them again, "this is the wasteland, souls banished from Valhalla reside here, and your father's pets roam around here…"

"Pets?" Bo asked.

"Wolves, Griffins, Gargoyles…" Tamsin said, "To name but a few. But they aren't like normal animals, they are all mentally broken. In a fight it's pretty easy to know how a wolf will react, but with these you never know, they are totally unpredictable, which makes them more dangerous."

"How many people have managed to enter Valhalla this way?" Kenzi asked.

"As far as I can remember…" Tamsin said, "A Valkyrie managed to return to Valhalla this way once. There's no record of anyone else, Valkyrie or otherwise, surviving."

"Good to know." Bo said.

"So what makes you think you can become only the second Valkyrie ever, in the history of ever, to survive this?" Kenzi asked Tamsin.

"Because we're both fighting for the same thing…" Tamsin replied, noticing the confused look on her friends faces she decided she should probably elaborate, "The only Valkyrie to survive this was Sara's mother."

A flash of lightening lit up the sky, Tamsin smiled to herself.

"There are storms here?" Kenzi asked.

"Not usually," Tamsin replied, "the wastelands are usually in perpetual darkness…"

"So what was that, and why did it make you smile?" Dyson asked.

"Kára's home," Tamsin said, as lightening again flashed through the sky, "and she's pissed."

Dyson's face grew full of concern at hearing the name.

"Kára is?" Bo asked.

Tamsin looked at Dyson.

"One of the First." Tamsin replied.

"The First?" Kenzi asked, "As in…"

"As in the first Valkyrie's," Dyson said, finishing Kenzi's sentence, "Are you telling me that some of the First are still alive? It's been said amongst Fae circles that they are all long since dead, their souls comfortably residing within Valhalla."

"All but one," Tamsin said, "I'd heard rumours about it, but until now didn't know if it was true…"

"Rumours about what?" Bo asked, getting agitated.

"About 300 years ago whispers went around about why Kára hadn't been seen around," Tamsin said, "she was the only one of the First who chosen not to reside in Valhalla, she enjoyed spending time in your realm, around humans and Fae, both fascinated her. One day she vanished, she wasn't seen in Valhalla for nearly 2 years. We all knew something wasn't right, Odin would severely punish anyone who mentioned her name, she was one of his favourite, and he often enjoyed listening to the older Valkyrie's retelling the old tales about her many victories in wars to the youngsters. The rumours were that she had fallen in love with a Dark Fae and had a baby. She returned to Valhalla, the rumours stopped…"

"A baby…" Dyson said, "Sara?"

Tamsin nodded slowly, watching as Dyson digested the information he'd just received. She didn't expect Bo or Kenzi to understand the magnitude of what they'd just been told, but she knew Dyson would have read about Kára and the other members of the First while he was growing up. The stories about their unmatched power, tales of how they had started some of the greatest wars in history because they were restless, the destruction of Atlantis for example had been nothing more than a fieldtrip to them. The name Kára loosely translated to 'the wild one' she was one of the most passionate people Tamsin had ever met, she had passed that passion and lust for life on to her daughter. Only time would tell what else she had passed on.

"There really is more to that girl then there appears to be." He said, sitting on a rock.

x-x

Sara couldn't help but think about what Acacia had said, but the part that played on her mind was that her mother had chosen to leave her. She had literally made the choice to not watch her grow up. She had never known why her mother left, whether she was still alive, where she was. All her father had told her was that her mother loved her, while she had been growing up, that was enough. When she realised her father wasn't going to tell her anything else, she just stopped asking. She was so lost in her own thoughts that the building could have collapsed and she probably wouldn't know about it.

"If you don't stop thinking you'll do yourself some serious damage." Acacia said.

"Sorry what?" Sara asked.

"You get the same look on your face that Tamsin does when she's over thinking things." Acacia replied.

"If I'd have been born a full Valkyrie," Sara said, "would I have been raised here?"

"It's complicated," Acacia said, "Valkyrie's rarely raise their young themselves. They give birth, spend a matter of days with the baby, then someone else is charged with raising the child. The emotional connection between a mother and her child isn't really a benefit to a Valkyrie; you can't go to war and fully concentrate on that war if you're wondering if your child will be safe…"

"Did you ever have children?" Sara asked.

"That's a bit of a personal question don't you think." Acacia replied, instantly going on the defensive.

"Tamsin…" Sara said, looking at Acacia, "you're not her mentor, you're her mother."

"Like I said," Acacia said, "things work differently here."

"Does she know?" Sara asked.

"No," Acacia replied, "and she never will."

x-x

Nicole was standing in the Great Hall, Odin had called all of his best fighters into the hall, shit was about to get real. Kára was standing in front of him.

"I want to see my daughter." She said.

"But do you really think she'll want to see you." Odin said.

"You're a fine one to talk to me about parenting," Kára said, "your daughter couldn't stand to stay in Asgard with you, she would much rather go running back to her human girlfriend. You didn't have your daughter because you loved Aife; you had her because you knew how powerful she would be. The daughter of a God and the granddaughter of a Blood King."

"How dare you talk about my daughter." He bellowed.

"I dare," she said, "in the same way that you dare kidnap mine. You sent me on a mission you knew would keep me away from here, so you could get her here. If she has been harmed in anyway…"

"Don't threaten me Valkyrie," Odin said, "I should just end your pathetic existence now."

"If you had the power to end me Odin, you'd have done it years ago." Kára said.

The skies of Valhalla turned dark, a storm formed over the Great Hall as a battle of wills commenced inside. The air within the hall filled with static as winds began to swirl around Odin. Kára's eyes changed from their usual green to almost black. She was fighting to keep Odin out of her mind. The pair both collapsed to their knees. Kára yelled out in pain before losing consciousness. Odin looked at Nicole.

"Take her to the holding cells." He said.

Nicole didn't move, she didn't nod, she barely even acknowledged that Odin had spoken to her.

"If you defy me you'll be joining her." He said.

Nicole nodded. She knew that she needed to stay free to move around Valhalla to help Sara, Tamsin would need her when she arrived, she'd be able to do nothing from behind a locked door.

x-x

The ground in front of them started to shake.

"What's happening?" Bo asked.

"It's show time." Tamsin replied as a wall of undead warriors appeared in front of them.


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: There's a lot less dialogue in this chapter, think I got a bit carried away trying to get inside Tamsin's head. I've already thought of a follow-up to this fic if anyone would be interested. Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys rock! Happy reading :)_**

Chapter 16

_There was blood; a lot of blood, the smell of death was everywhere. Dyson was shirtless, deep scratches covered his chest and his face. Bo's blue eyes stared emotionless from her face. Kenzi was carrying her sword, covered in blood, determination in her eyes. In front of them stood Tamsin, sword by her side, looking every inch the great warrior that she was. _

Sara sat bolt upright on the bed, her breath catching in her chest.

"What is it?" Acacia asked, the concern etched on her face.

"They're coming." Sara said.

x-x

"Did you see that dudes face?" Kenzi asked, "He had no idea what was happening when Tamsin ran him through with her sword."

"It was like a look of complete shock." Bo replied, laughing a long with her best friend.

Tamsin watched them, without saying a word. She had been pretty impressed at how they'd handled themselves so far. She'd only had to step in a rescue them a couple of times; Bo had returned the favour when Tamsin was too busy fighting the ugly ass undead guy to notice the wolf approaching her.

Dyson finished building the fire and turned to the girls.

"You two should try and get some sleep." He said.

"What about you?" Bo asked.

"I'll be fine," Dyson said, "someone needs to keep watch."

"I'll keep watch." Tamsin replied, "You should all try and get some sleep."

No one tried arguing with her, and within 10 minutes they were all asleep around the fire. Valkyrie's, as a species, didn't require that much sleep, they could go days without sleeping during wars. Tamsin hadn't wanted to stop at all, the sooner they got to the Great Hall, the sooner Dyson could get Sara out of there, but her travelling companions, Kenzi especially, needed to rest.

Being left alone with her thoughts probably wasn't a good thing though, she had never really been one to show emotion, and times when she was alone were the most dangerous as far as Tamsin was concerned. She looked at her friends sleeping.

_Friends, _she thought, smiling as she recalled the time Bo told her she needed new friends.

The people she used to consider friends would have told her she was insane for doing this, they would have tried to talk her out of it, then left her to go it alone. But Bo, Dyson and Kenzi didn't do that. They didn't even try to change her mind; they all simply decided that if she was going to do this then it wouldn't be alone.

When the Morrigan had sent her to work alongside Dyson at the 39th she never thought it would end up like this. She was there for one reason, that reason being Bo. The Morrigan hated the unaligned Succubus with a fiery passion, always looking for a way to bring her down. In the Morrigan's mind there was no one better to assign the task of bringing Bo down, Tamsin was the perfect choice. If Evony had to agree to the little peace deal between Dark and Light then Tamsin was to be the Ace up her sleeve. She didn't do friends, she didn't do feelings, if she had a job to do she did it. No one expected Tamsin to actually get along so well with Dyson, heck she had even grown to like having Kenzi around, not to the extent of reevaluating her view on all humans, but Kenzi was different.

Tamsin knew things had changed when she put saving Bo above saving herself. All she had to do was deliver the succubus to Odin, she'd delivered people to him hundreds of times in the past, this was to be no different. Then she let the succubus get under her skin. She saw the way Bo was around her friends, the way she would do absolutely anything for them, even at risk to herself. Even though Bo never fully trusted Tamsin she accepted her into the group. Part of the reason Bo didn't trust her was because Tamsin wasn't one to open up. With Bo feelings were important, to Tamsin they were a weakness. The two girls couldn't be more different. Before Sara turned up Tamsin started to feel like she could actually belong, like she had people that may actually care about her, and as much as it pissed her off to admit it, she cared about them too. Sara arriving in the city just added to that sense of belonging. It actually started to feel like home.

Tamsin's life had always been about self-preservation, as a warrior that's what was important, now in what was probably her final days it was all about saving someone else. If Sara survived this, then it was all worth it.

Her mind wandered to what they might find waiting for them in Valhalla, she was pretty sure Odin would know they were coming, if he couldn't sense her he would be able to sense his own daughter. Tamsin didn't like the idea of having to fight her fellow Valkyrie's, the way that Valkyrie's were raised meant that they were as close as family in most cases. This was between her and Odin; hopefully the others would see it that way. She couldn't help but think about what could be happening to Sara while she wasn't there to protect her, she knew the young hybrid could hold her own in a physical fight, but she also knew that she'd never have been up against someone like Odin in a mental fight.

x-x

Sitting on her bed in the dark Sara was thinking about how she'd ended up here. She had been sent to the city to catch the serial killer, she'd done that, and right now she should be on a plane home, not sitting in a cell. She smiled to herself, knowing that she wouldn't have been on a plane at all; she'd probably have been getting drunk with Tamsin and Dyson. But she wasn't, and they were risking their lives to save her. Dyson coming for her she could understand, he'd always been like the older protective big brother, he cared about her a lot. Once he realised she wasn't going to sleep with him their relationship had changed, she always knew she'd have Dyson in her life in some way. Everything that she knew about Tamsin let her know that this probably wasn't normal for her, knowing that it would cost her her life, yet she was still doing it. Bo and Kenzi tagging along threw her the most. The little human had grown on her, sure she was a human in a Fae world, but you wouldn't know it. She belonged there; Fae or not she was one of them. She recalled something Tamsin had said to her about Bo, how she was different and would do anything for her friends. Were she and Bo friends? Sara didn't know the answer to that question, but she did know that Bo meant a lot to two people who meant the world to her, which was good enough for her.

If there was anything she could do to stop Tamsin giving her life for her freedom she'd do it. The best outcome would be all of them getting out of there together. Deep down she knew that wasn't going to happen, no matter how much she wanted it.

The cell door opened, which caused her to jump, it was Nicole.

"Still awake I see." She said, looking at Sara.

"Too much going through my head to sleep," Sara replied, "what's going to happen when Tamsin gets here?"

"I don't know," Nicole said, "there are a few of us who will back her in a fight, well more than a few. This could start the first war in Valhalla."

"But going against Odin will get you all killed." Sara said.

"Probably," Nicole said, "some of us have known nothing but fighting wars under Tamsin's command, if she walked back in here right now and asked us to fight with her we would."

x-x

Tamsin was nearly blinded by a bright light; she put her hand up to shield her eyes, blinking as the light faded leaving a figure of a woman standing there. It took Tamsin a few seconds to realise who it was; as soon as she did she dropped to her knees.

"You don't have to kneel before me child." The woman said.

"Force of habit…" Tamsin said with a slight smile, standing up, "What brings you here?"

"You do," the woman replied, "This suicide mission has caused quite the buzz in Asgard. You are willing to start a war for this woman?"

"If that's what it takes." Tamsin said.

"You were chosen to go with Odin because of your warrior spirit Tamsin, if I'd have known you were capable of feeling love on this scale, I would have taken you with me." She said.

"What can I say," Tamsin said, "I'm full of surprises."

"What is it about this woman that makes her worth dying for?" she asked, "Worth starting a war for?"

"Didn't you always tell me that some loves are worth fighting for?" Tamsin asked, "Well this one is… She makes me feel alive, when I look into her eyes everything makes sense, my whole world just falls into place."

"You have found your other half," the woman said, "that which makes you whole and that is always worth fighting for."

The woman walked over to Tamsin and placed her hand over the Valkyrie's heart. A few moments later Tamsin felt a warm feeling around her neck, she looked down to see a heart shaped necklace where there hadn't been one.

"When you need us," the woman said with a smile, stepping back away from Tamsin, "we will be there."

With that she was gone.

"Who was that?" Dyson asked.

"Freya." Tamsin replied.

"It's starting to sound like we might win this fight after all partner." Dyson said with a little smile.


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: It's almost battle time! This makes me all kinds of excited, though I am dreading writing it. Thanks for reading, reviewing, adding this fic to your alerts and favourites. I'm loving the fact that so many of you have stuck with this. Happy reading guys :)_**

Chapter 17

Odin summoned Nicole to see him, she was one of his finest warriors, but he knew that her loyalties would lie elsewhere in the coming battle.

"You wanted to see me." Nicole said, standing in front of Odin, her eyes trained on the floor.

"How many wars did you fight under Tamsin's command?" he asked.

"A lot," Nicole replied, "I can't recall the exact number."

"What are her weaknesses?" he asked.

"She doesn't have any." Nicole replied, a small smile playing on her lips.

"The hybrid we have locked up," Odin said, "_She_ is her weakness."

"No," Nicole said, "She isn't. If her view her as such you'll be making a mistake."

"Do you really believe she has it in her to love someone?" Odin asked.

"I know she does," Nicole replied, "and she is willing to die for her, which makes her even more powerful than you expect her to be."

"You really believe she poses a threat to me?" he asked.

Nicole looked at him.

"Yes." She said simply.

"I want you to take a team of 10 Valkyrie's," he said, "meet them before they reach the Great Hall. Kill them all, but bring me the Valkyrie alive, she will finally understand what it means to defy me."

"You want me to kill your daughter?" Nicole asked.

"Ysabeau has made her choice clear." He said.

Nicole lowered her head and left the room. She headed down to the cells; she needed to fill Acacia in on what was happening. Odin hadn't told her which 10 Valkyrie's to take with her; Nicole smiled to herself as she considered adding Kára to the team.

Opening the cell door she was surprised to hear laughter.

"She was so drunk she actually crashed into a tree…" Acacia said, finishing her sentence as Nicole entered the cell.

"He wants me to take a team out to meet them." Nicole said.

"I take it you're not going to be the welcoming committee." Sara said.

"He wants them dead," Nicole said, "he told me to kill them all but bring Tamsin to him alive."

"He does realise his daughter is with Tamsin right?" Sara asked.

"He said Ysabeau has made her choice clear." Nicole replied, "Family means nothing to him. I think deep down he doesn't know how powerful she is, so having her here will be more of a threat to him than a help."

"She hates being called Ysabeau," Sara said, "she prefers Bo."

"I'll bear that in mind." Nicole said.

"Who are you taking?" Acacia asked.

"I'm not sure," Nicole said, "it might be time to put the old team back together."

The women shared a smile.

"He'll know your intentions before you leave to meet them." Acacia said.

"As long as we're out of the Hall when he realises it, we'll be fine." Nicole replied.

x-x

"So how is this going to go down?" Bo asked Tamsin as they walked through the gates.

"I don't know." Tamsin replied, "he's going to know we're here, if he can't sense me, he will sense you."

"Maybe I can talk some sense into him," Bo said, "I mean I know we didn't exactly leave it in a great place, but he's still my father…"

"I don't think talking to him will help," Tamsin said, "he's an asshole Bo, he doesn't care for anything or anyone but himself. You being here, with me… he'll see that as a betrayal."

Bo nodded.

"If I don't get the chance to say this later," Tamsin said, "thank you."

"Don't start going all soft on me Valkyrie," Bo said with a little smile, "but, you're welcome."

The sound of wings overhead caught Tamsin's attention.

"Shit…" she said.

"What is that?" Kenzi asked.

"Stay behind me." Tamsin said, she looked at Dyson, "I count 10…"

"I take it they're not the welcoming party." Dyson said.

Dyson fell behind Tamsin, with Bo and Kenzi to either side of him.

"Tamsin what the hell is going on?" Bo asked.

"Odin doesn't want us reaching the Great Hall," Tamsin replied, watching as the Valkyrie's came down to land in front of them, "I'll take out as many as I can, but the rest is up to you."

Tamsin stood in her favourite fighting stance, sword held out in front of her, wondering where the first attack was going to come from.

"I don't think that's really necessary, do you?" Nicole asked, smiling as a flash of recognition crossed Tamsin's face.

"Nicole?" Tamsin asked, "What the hell going on?"

"We thought you might need some company." Nicole replied.

"He'll have you all killed for this." Tamsin said.

Nicole smiled and shrugged. Tamsin smiled a little as she looked around the faces before her, recognising all of them but one.

"Who's the kid?" Tamsin asked.

The youngest Valkyrie stepped forward.

"My name is Krigeren," she said, "and I want to say this is such an honour, fighting alongside you is all I've dreamt about since I was old enough to fly."

"Hero worship much." Kenzi said from behind Tamsin.

"You realise this will get you killed right?" Tamsin asked the girl.

She nodded.

"She wouldn't let us leave her behind." Nicole said.

"Okay," Tamsin said, "just don't expect any special treatment because you're a baby."

Krigeren smiled.

"Nicole," Tamsin continued, "this is Dyson, Kenzi and Bo."

"Friends of yours?" Nicole asked.

Tamsin looked at the three of them then back to Nicole.

"More like family." She said with a smile.

"Your family are my family," Nicole replied, returning the smile, she looked at Kenzi again, "she's human?"

"No," Tamsin said, "she's Kenzi."

Tamsin got a flash of something in her mind. She saw Sara covered in blood, like she was seeing her through the eyes of whoever attacked her. Without a second thought she held out her sword, walked over to Halli and held the point to her throat.

"Tell me now why I shouldn't kill you where you stand." Tamsin said, jaw clenched, eyes fixed on Halli's.

"I had no choice." Halli replied.

Bo could see the fear written all over the girls face, not that she was surprised, having Tamsin's sword at your throat would scare anyone.

"Tamsin…" Kenzi said, walking over to the Valkyrie, she placed her hand on Tamsin's arm, "we don't have time for this."

Tamsin looked at Kenzi and nodded slightly, and then she looked back at Halli.

"If I survive this," Tamsin said, "you're going to wish you were dead, is that understood?"

Halli nodded.

"Let's go." Tamsin said.

The others fell in behind her as they made their way up the winding path to the Great Hall.

"You're playing for the other team now?" Nicole asked Tamsin as she walked next to her.

"What?" Tamsin asked.

"The necklace," Nicole said, "You've been claimed by Freya."

"She said if I need them they'll be here." Tamsin replied.

"This is going to be the best war ever." Nicole said.

Tamsin couldn't help but laugh; it was such a Valkyrie thing to say.

"I've missed you." She said.

"Likewise," Nicole replied, "always knew one day I'd die by your side."

x-x

"I should be out there," Acacia said, pacing up and down in the cell, "I'm a Valkyrie, I should not be sitting around in here."

"Something tells me you'll get the chance." Sara replied.

"You really have no idea what's about to happen here do you?" Acacia said, "What you're about to cause?"

"I have a good idea…" Sara said.

A blinding light filled the cell. Sara used her hand to shield her eyes.

"What the hell is that?" Sara asked Acacia.

"Who not what," Acacia replied as the light faded, "you might want to get on your knees kid."

"That's not necessary," Freya said, "it's good to see you again Acacia."

"What do you want?" Acacia asked.

"Always the skeptic," Freya replied, "I want your daughter to survive this fight."

"Don't we all." Acacia said, "What's in it for you, other than finally getting rid of Odin."

Freya smiled and turned to Sara.

"So this is the hybrid who has stolen the Valkyrie's heart." She said.

Sara didn't say anything, she had no idea what to say, and she had no idea who this woman was.

"You have no idea who I am do you?" Freya asked.

Sara shook her head.

"I'm Freya." She said.

"Is she for real?" Sara asked Acacia.

"Yes," Acacia said laughing, "she is."

"I'm not all that hot on my Valkyrie history," Sara said, "but I thought your home was Asgard."

"It is," Freya said, "but your Valkyrie brought me here."

"_My_ Valkyrie?" Sara asked.

"Tamsin." Freya replied, "Her love for you is starting a war, a war that she's going to need all the help she can get to win."

"It's going to take more than you." Acacia said.

"My Valkyrie's are waiting," Freya said, "a war to end Odin is a war to unite Valhalla and Asgard."

"Under your rule?" Acacia asked, "Excuse me for thinking that's a shitty idea. Love and war do not exactly go hand in hand."

"Not under my rule," Freya replied, "Valhalla can rule itself and from what I understand one of Tamsin's travelling companions is Odin's heir."

"Bo…" Sara said.

"Ysabeau, yes," Freya said, "that girl is one of the most powerful Fae to ever live. Her true power has not yet been realised. Odin knew if he created a life with Aife it would change the Fae world forever. I've seen how this war will end."

"Obviously with Odin's death or you wouldn't be here." Acacia said.

Freya looked at Sara.

"He will die, at your hands." She said.

With that she was gone.

"That's why he has you locked up…" Acacia said, looking at Sara.

x-x

Tamsin was mentally shielding her mind as they entered the Great Hall. No thoughts in, no thoughts out. She needed a clear head. The group stopped before going through the main door. Nicole looked at Tamsin.

"Sara and Acacia are down in the cells," she said, "Kára is in the holding cell."

"You take Bo, Dyson and Kenzi down there," Tamsin said, "get them out."

"Okay." Nicole said.

"Remember your promise Dyson." Tamsin said, looking at him.

He nodded.

"You three with me." Nicole said.

"The rest of you with me." Tamsin said.

"Tamsin, wouldn't it make more sense for me to go with you?" Bo asked.

"No," Tamsin said, "you go with them, get Acacia, get Sara; Nicole will take you to the direct access portal. It's been fun Succubus."

With a flash of that famous smile  
Tamsin led the Valkyrie's through the main door. Nicole looked at Bo, Dyson and Kenzi.

"Let's go." Nicole said.

The three of them followed Nicole through the main door, just before they followed her down a narrow staircase Dyson took one last look at his partner. As if she could sense him looking at her Tamsin looked back. With one last smile she was gone.

"What promise Dyson?" Bo asked.

"No matter what happens, we get Sara out." Dyson replied.

"We can't…" Bo started to say.

"If that's what Tamsin wants," Nicole said, "then I suggest you do it, now follow me."

They made their way down the narrow staircase, coming out in a corridor.

"What is this place?" Kenzi asked.

"This is where enemies of Odin are held," Nicole said, "Dyson; Sara is in the second cell from the end, you two come with me."

The wolf continued down the corridor to the cell that Sara was in. He opened the door.

"Time to get you home." He said, as his blue eyes met Sara's green ones.

"No it's not." Sara said, standing up.

"This is what she wants Sara." Dyson said.

"It isn't what I want," Sara said, "I will not let her die for me."

"That's not your choice to make kid." Acacia said.

"You must be Acacia." Dyson said, "I'm Dyson."

"Save the introductions for later." Acacia replied, "We need to go, now."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Dyson, Sara and Acacia left the cell, meeting Bo, Kenzi, Nicole and Kára in the corridor. Kenzi couldn't help herself, she ran over to Sara.

"Kenzi hug." Kenzi said, hugging Sara.

"Hey human…" Sara said, returning the hug.

"The direct access portal is this way." Nicole said.

Dyson, Kenzi and Bo started to follow her. Sara couldn't move. She had her eyes fixed on the woman in front of her.

"Sara, it's time to go." Dyson said.

"No…" Sara replied.

Kára held her hand out, in a swirl of purple smoke a sword appeared, she held it out to Sara.

"Who _is_ that?" Dyson asked Nicole.

"That's her mother." Nicole replied.

Sara took the sword from Kára; it felt natural in her hands, like it belonged there.

"You can't fight dressed like that," Kára said, "this way."

Sara started to follow her mother, then turned back to look at the others.

"You can either come with, or you can go home." Sara said.

"I gave her my word…" Dyson said.

"I'm right behind you Detective." Kenzi said with a smile.

"What the hell…" Bo said smiling at Sara.

"Dyson?" Sara said, "I could really use you on this…"

"Did you say you'd get her out of here before the fighting?" Acacia asked Dyson, who shook his head in reply, "then you have to follow her wolf, you only break your word by going back without her."

Dyson let out a low growl.

"You're as stubborn as she is." He said to Sara.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Sara replied with a smile.

"If we don't hurry we'll miss all the fun." Nicole said.

The group followed Kára down the corridor and up another narrow staircase. Freya was waiting at the top.

"Glad you could join us," Freya said looking at Sara, "I've got just the thing to go with that sword."

Freya held her hand out towards Sara, palm facing her, moments later Sara was wearing body armour.

"Just as I thought," Freya said, "perfect fit."

"Not to sound like a pathetic human…" Kenzi said.

Freya smiled at her.

"You're far from a pathetic human Kenzi." Freya replied.

She used her God powers to kit them all out in armour.

Freya looked at Nicole.

_If she dies before she gets to Odin, its game over for everyone._

Nicole smiled a little, letting Freya know she got the message.

x-x

Tamsin looked around her, it was going to be far from a fair fight, they would outnumbered by at least 2 to 1, that was only counting the Valkyrie's not whatever else Odin had up his sleeve. She kicked the door to the main hall open. As the Valkyrie's around her rushed into the room she locked eyes with Odin.

"Welcome home Tamsin." He said, his voice booming.

"Get out of my head old man." Tamsin said with a smile.

Tamsin put up the barriers in her mind, blocking Odin. He looked shocked.

"Neat trick huh," she said, "Your ass is mine."

A cloud of black smoke enveloped Odin, taking him to the balcony overlooking the hall.

"Now that's cheating." Tamsin said with a laugh.

Tamsin felt a familiar presence next to her; she didn't have to look to see who it was.

"Sure you can fight with one hand?" Tamsin asked.

"I could still kick your ass." Acacia replied.

Tamsin smiled.

"Let's do this shit." Acacia said.

Both Valkyrie's slowly walked further into the room. For many wars Tamsin and Acacia had fought side by side, it seemed fitting that it would end that way.

x-x

Outside the main hall Kenzi looked at Bo.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you BoBo." Kenzi said.

"You're not dying today Kenz." Sara said.

They watched as the battle started to unfold in front of them, Tamsin and Acacia standing with their backs to each other, mirroring each other's movements as if they had done this a thousand times before.

"She's really something huh." Bo said.

"Yeah," Sara replied, "she really is."

Sara's skin felt like it had an electric current running through it. The sword in her hand started to glow slightly. She looked at Kára who was looking at her, studying her almost. Sara nodded, and went into the room. The first person to come at her was one of the many undead warriors, these were the souls that Tamsin and her fellow Valkyrie's had carried to Valhalla from battle fields. Sara ducked as a sword swung towards her head.

"Close…" she said to herself with a laugh, as she turned to face the guy.

x-x

Tamsin watched as the Valkyrie in front of her fell, lifeless, to the floor. She recognised the face; she'd trained the girl herself.

_Get your head back in the game Tamsin._

She turned just in time to fend off another attack, raising her sword above her head to stop the blade that was making its way towards her. She shifted her weight and landed a kick to the chest plate of the on-coming Valkyrie, sending her staggering backwards, giving Tamsin enough time to ready herself for another attack. She had missed this, not fighting her sisters, but the art of war.

x-x

Bo looked around her, there were bodies littering the hall. Fallen warriors. This battle was coming to an end, and Bo knew that for the first time in her many lifetimes Tamsin was going to be on the losing side. She saw Freya pull her sword from another of the undead warriors, before she turned and ran it through another. For a goddess of love she could certainly fight. Her attention was drawn to Kenzi, who was currently laying on the floor with a Valkyrie standing over her. Assessing the situation she knew she wouldn't get there in time. Just as she started to move forward she saw Sara grab the Valkyrie, her foot expertly finding the knees of the woman who had seconds earlier been about to end the life of Bo's best friend. Sara wrapped her arm around the Valkyrie's throat, her right hand going to the left side of the warriors head, and she twisted. Snapping her neck. Reaching down she helped Kenzi to her feet. Sara looked over at Bo and gave her a slight nod. Sara had told Kenzi she wasn't going to die today, and she obviously meant it.

x-x

"No!" Tamsin yelled as she saw Nicole drop to her knees.

Tamsin ran over to her.

"Stay with me." Tamsin said, assessing the damage.

"I'm sorry…" Nicole said.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for." Tamsin replied.

"She wouldn't leave without you…" Nicole said, coughing up blood.

Tamsin closed her eyes as she did the only thing she could do, she did the noble thing, she put her second in command out of her misery.

"This ends now." Tamsin said, standing up, new determination coursing through her veins.

x-x

The hall fell silent as Odin appeared in the center of the hall in a cloud of black smoke. Everyone backed away from him, everyone but Tamsin.

"No…" Sara said, seeing Tamsin and Odin face off against each other.

She felt a pair of strong arms circle her waist, holding her in place.

"Let me go." She said.

"I can't do that." Dyson replied.

"He's going to kill her Dyson, let me go." Sara said, struggling against the wolf.

"I gave her my word that I would get you out of here," he said, "I intend to stand by that."

Sara looked at her mother.

"Do something," she said, "please."

Her mother nodded. She lowered her head, closing her eyes, and holding her hands out at her sides. Sara saw what looked to be sparks of electricity coming from her mother's fingers. She looked at Odin; his attention was no longer on Tamsin. Sara could see the pain etched on Kára's face as she engaged in a battle of the minds with Odin. She saw two large cuts appear on Odin's arms, the blood flowing freely, her mother started to waver.

Sara's eyes locked with the ice green ones looking back at her. She couldn't read the look on Tamsin's face. She heard Tamsin's voice in her head.

_I didn't want you to see this. _

_I know _she thought _I'm sorry._

_Never be sorry for who you are._

The connection was broken as Kára fell to the floor. Odin over her, sword in hand. He raised the sword in his hands over his head. Sara turned into Dyson's chest as he brought the sword down.

Odin turned his attention back to Tamsin. Her sword dropped to the floor as her body rose from the ground, going higher as Odin lifted his arm. Sara could see the Tamsin struggling to breathe.

"Let them leave." Tamsin said  
gasping for air.

"They are free to go." Odin said, never taking his eyes of Tamsin.

Tamsin looked at Dyson.

"Go." She said.

Acacia put her hand on Bo's shoulder, guiding her from the room, Kenzi followed, not wanting to watch the Valkyrie die. Dyson still had his arms around Sara's waist as he started to move them towards the door. Sara noticed her sword, the one her mother had given her, lying on the floor, a faint purple glow coming from it.

"No." she said.

She used all the strength she could muster, broke free from Dyson's hold, and grabbed the sword. Turning back to Odin, Freya caught her eyes, nodding slightly.

"Eat this asshole." Sara said.

She raised her hands above her head and threw her sword at Odin. Tamsin fell to the ground as the sword found its way to Odin's chest.

As the final breaths escaped from Odin, Sara ran over to Tamsin. She was too late. A heartbreaking scream filled the hall as Sara held Tamsin's lifeless body to her chest.

"She's gone child." Freya said, walking over and placing her hand on Sara's shoulder.

"Bring her back." Sara said, looking at Freya, tears streaming down her face, "I know you can do it, bring her back."

Two Valkyrie's appeared at Freya's side.

"She needs to come with us." One of them said to Sara.

"No," she said, again looking at Freya, "you can't do this."

"This is the way it has to be." Freya said.

Dyson walked over to Sara as one of the Valkyrie's picked up Tamsin's body, her blonde hair flowing over the Valkyrie's arm. He protectively wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest.

"She may yet return to you." Freya said.

With that they vanished in a burst of bright light.

x-x

The silence in the car was deafening as Dyson drove them back to the city. Acacia had decided to stay in Valhalla to help rebuild what was left. Bo and Kenzi were asleep in the back of the car, Sara had cried herself to sleep holding Tamsin's jacket. Dyson figured the smell of the jacket had helped her sleep, but he doubted the dreams were peaceful.

_She was sitting on the rooftop, looking out over the city. A city she loved. LA. A city that held many of the best memories she had. _

_"You never could do as you were told…" she heard a familiar voice say._

_"How are you here?" Sara asked, looking at the stars that shone above them._

_"You're asleep," Tamsin said, "I remember this rooftop…"_

_"We had dinner here…" Sara said._

_"I remember… May 25__th__…" Tamsin said, "I also remember a glass of wine going over the side there."_

_"That was your fault." Sara said with a laugh._

_"Yeah…" Tamsin said._

_Sara felt Tamsin's hand on her shoulder. She reached up and put her hand over Tamsin's._

_"If you ever need me," Tamsin said, "I'll always be here."_

_"I'll always need you…" Sara said._

"Hey…" Dyson said, waking Sara, "we're home."

Sara looked out of the window and saw they were at the Dal.

"Yeah…" she said with a sigh.

"We'll meet you inside." Bo said.

"I'll get the bottle ready for you…" Kenzi said.

Sara nodded, not able to say anything as tears again threatened to fall from her eyes.

The two girls got out of the car and headed into the Dal.

"I don't know if I can do this…" Sara said.

"Do what?" Dyson asked.

"This." Sara said, "All of this."

"She wouldn't want you to give up." Dyson replied.

He reached under the driver's seat of the car, and just like Tamsin had told him he would he found and envelope. He picked it up, looked at it, it has Sara's name on it.

"She wanted you to have this…" he said, handing it to her.

"Thanks." Sara said.

"And this." Dyson said, going into his jacket pocket and taking out the necklace.

Sara nodded as he handed it to her.

"Come on," he said, "Kenzi will finish the alcohol before we get there."

Sara smiled a little and got out of the car. She stopped as she saw Tamsin's truck parked there.

"Can you give me a minute?" she asked Dyson.

"Of course," he said, "I'll see you inside."

He gently squeezed her shoulder and left her alone with her thoughts.

Sara checked the pockets of Tamsin's jacket that she was still holding; she found the keys to the truck and opened the driver's side door. She was met by the scent of vanilla and white musk, mixed with slight undertones of alcohol. She smiled to herself as she put the jacket over the back of the driver's seat, leaving the letter on the seat with the necklace; she wasn't ready for that yet. She closed the door; locking it she put the keys in her pocket, and headed into the Dal.

As soon as she walked in all eyes were on her, she could feel it, and she didn't need their sympathy.

"It's good to have you back." Trick said, with a small smile.

Sara nodded. She looked around at her friends, she finally knew the answer to that question, they were her friends.

"Can I get a bottle to go…" she said.

"You're not staying?" Kenzi asked.

Sara looked over to the pool table, in her mind's eye she could see Tamsin standing there.

"I can't…" she said, "not yet…"

Trick handed her a bottle of vodka.

"We're here if you need us." Bo said with a small smile, Sara could tell that she'd been crying.

"Thanks." Sara said.

As Sara left, Dyson went to follow her.

"Let her go Dyson," Trick said, "she needs to be alone."

"I'm worried about her Trick." Dyson said.

"I know." Trick said.

x-x

Sara parked Tamsin's truck on the hill overlooking the city. She took the letter and the bottle of vodka with her as she got out. Sitting on the bed of the truck she opened the bottle, took a drink and then opened the letter…

_Hey bitch,_

_We both know how much I suck with the whole words and emotions crap, but I figured I'd better give it a shot. I know you probably hate me right now, and you're probably sitting there with that cute look you get on your face when you're trying to be angry. Don't smile, this is serious. Hopefully one day you'll understand why I did it, you're only just realising how amazing the world can be, I've lived so many lifetimes but this last one was different. You made it different, you made it special. You taught me how to enjoy life again, how to live it again, and for that I'll be forever grateful. The night you walked into my life you turned it on its head. You made me feel things that I never thought I could. _

_I couldn't go through what time I had left of this lifetime without you; I couldn't do it knowing you were trapped there either. I need you to get on with your life, live it, enjoy it, or at least be drunk through most of it. I'm hoping that you'll move on, find someone else, someone who really deserves you, because I never did. Be happy Sara. Know this; the last thought that will go through my head will be you. You're amazing, unique, and for however short the time was, you were mine. You made me complete. Remember May 25th; remember what I said, because I will forever mean it._

_Tamsin. _


	19. Chapter 19

**_A/N: So that last chapter was actually painful to write as I didn't really know how it would turn out till it was finished, and amusingly enough I woke up this morning thinking 'okay, now I've got to fix that'. It'll get darker before it gets better, please bear with the angst. Would love to know what you guys think. Happy(ish) reading :)_**

Chapter 19

As her phone started to vibrate for what must have been the 100th time that afternoon Sara just looked over at it, glaring at it, thankful it was on silent. She'd missed calls from headquarters, Dyson, Bo and Lauren. She knew her friends were worried about her, but she didn't really care. All headquarters would want was to tell her they were expecting her back, she had no intention of going back, not yet anyway.

A knock at the door dragged her from her thoughts. Getting up slowly she walked over to the door, looking through the peep-hole she saw it was Kenzi, armed with what looked like alcohol and ice cream. She laughed a little as she opened the door.

"I come in peace." Kenzi said, holding up the vodka.

Without saying a word Sara stepped aside letting the small human in.

"Glasses?" Kenzi asked.

"Bathroom." Sara said.

While Kenzi went to get the glasses Sara sat on the bed, knees pulled up to her chest with her back resting against the headboard. Kenzi sat near Sara on the bed and handed her a glass before filling it with vodka.

"Wasn't sure what ice cream you wanted," Kenzi said, "then Dyson mentioned something about you loving mint choc chip, so problem solved."

"Really not in the mood for ice cream right now." Sara said.

"Figured that," Kenzi replied, "you're going to have to show your face at some point you know, or Trick might send out a search party. Your brothers have been at the Dal every night for the last week, worried about you, Dyson hasn't been able to face going back to work yet either."

Sara nodded.

"Bet the Ash loves that," Sara said, "no Fae cops at the station…"

"He wants to see you," Kenzi said, "something about wanting to offer you a job."

"Not interested." Sara said downing her drink.

"Right," Kenzi said, "that's it. Come on, put that glass down, we're going out."

"Kenzi…" Sara said.

"Not taking no for an answer," Kenzi replied, "Look, I know you're hurting right now, and it's all kinds of shit. But Detective Snarky-Bitch wouldn't want you sitting around here all day, cutting off your friends, cutting out the people who love you. So we're going out. But first, you need to shower."

Sara smiled a little.

"Okay, Kenzi, you win." Sara said, "Give me 20 minutes?"

"You go shower," Kenzi said, "I'll pick out your outfit, and call Bo and Lauren and we can have a girls night. Human bar okay with you?"

"I think I want to go to the Dal…" Sara said.

"Sure thing." Kenzi replied with a little smile as Sara went off to take a shower.

Looking through the closet Kenzi laughed to herself.

"Black, black or black." She said to herself.

While she was sorting out an outfit for Sara she decided to call Bo, although the plan had been to try and get Sara out of her hotel room, she didn't think it was going to be that easy.

"What's up Kenz?" Bo asked as she answered the phone.

"Operation get the hybrid pissed and out of the hotel room is a go," she said, "she's just taking a shower, and then we're heading out."

"Where to?" Bo asked, "We can't go to any Light bars with you and Lauren…"

"She wants to go to the Dal." Kenzi replied.

"Okay," Bo said, "we'll meet you there."

Kenzi hung up the phone as Sara came out of the bathroom.

"Girl, do you own anything with a bit of colour?" Kenzi asked with a laugh.

"Suitcase," Sara said, grabbing a pair of jeans, "there might be something in there."

Kenzi looked through the suitcase and grabbed a green top that would bring out the colour of Sara's eyes and threw it over to her.

"Thanks." Sara said.

She headed back into the bathroom, dried her hair, got dressed and threw on a bit of make-up. For the first time in a week she actually looked like she belonged in the land of the living. She didn't think she was really ready for this, but she knew the human who was currently going through her clothes wouldn't let up. Sara went back out into the main room.

"Nice to have you back Detective." Kenzi said with a smile, "Try this, add a bit of bling."

"That was Tamsin's…" Sara said, looking at the necklace that Kenzi had got from the dresser.

"Maybe not this then…" Kenzi replied, looking down at the necklace in her hand.

She went to put it back where she found it.

"Wait." Sara said, "I'll wear it, put it on for me?"

"Sure thing." Kenzi said with a smile.

Sara moved her hair out of the way and let Kenzi fasten the necklace for her. It surprised Sara how natural it felt around her neck, like it should be there.

"Okay," Sara said, picking up her leather jacket, "let's go before I change my mind."

"We'll have to take your car," Kenzi said, "I walked here."

"We need to get you a car or something," Sara said, "walking around this city isn't the best idea."

"Since we got back it's been pretty quiet," Kenzi replied, "it's like all the Fae in this city decided to stay indoors."

"It won't stay like that, probably the calm before the storm." Sara said.

"According to Hale even the Morrigan has been playing nice." Kenzi said.

"Definitely the calm before the storm then." Sara said with a laugh.

"Whatever way you look at it dude, you killed a God," Kenzi said, "that's like serious kudos, and now they know who your mom was, ain't no one gonna be messing with you any time soon."

They left the hotel and headed to the car park.

"Bet that didn't take too long to go round huh?" Sara asked.

"You know the Fae, they love their gossip." Kenzi replied.

Kenzi noticed Sara slowing down as they approached her car, and then she saw why. Parked next to her car was Tamsin's truck. She watched as the hybrid ran her hand down the side of the truck, realising how hard it must be for her.

"Are you sure keeping that here is a good idea?" Kenzi asked.

"Not quite ready to get rid of it yet." Sara said.

Kenzi nodded and smiled a little.

x-x

The Dal was as busy as ever, Dyson had lost count of the amount of shots he'd had, but he didn't really care. He didn't think he'd miss Tamsin as much as he did. Sure he cared about her, they had grown to be pretty good friends, but he was Fae, he'd lost friends before but it didn't really hit him like this.

"You're going to have to go back to work soon," Trick said, walking over to him, "or Hale will get someone else in to fill the gap."

"Maybe that's the best thing," Dyson said, "I went back there today to pick up some stuff, her stuff is still on her desk…"

"Then we'll have to go and sort that out, together." Sara said, walking up behind him.

He turned to face her, standing up; he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey…" he said.

"Hey." She replied.

Dyson always made her feel safe, like nothing in the world could harm her.

"Can I get you a drink?" Trick asked.

"You'd better," Sara said with a smile sitting down at the bar, "didn't come here to look at the scenery…"

Trick poured the drinks, even pouring himself one.

"To Tamsin." He said, raising his glass.

Sara nodded, doing the same. The three of them downed the shots.

"How have you been?" Dyson asked.

"Drunk," Sara said, "You?"

"Same." Dyson replied with a laugh.

"If she could see us now she'd bang our heads together and tell us to get on with it." Sara said.

"She probably wouldn't be so polite about it." Dyson said, "Have you been to see your father yet?"

"No," she said, "I will do eventually, but can't face it right now."

"Hey lady." A familiar voice said.

Sara turned to see Acacia standing there.

"Hey…" Sara said, "What brings you here?"

"Thought I'd drop in, see how you are." Acacia replied.

"Been better," Sara said, "how about you?"

"Some days are better than others," Acacia said with a little smile, "I found this during the cleanup."

She put the sword on the bar.

"It's Tamsin's; she'd want you to have it." Acacia said.

"I can't take that…" Sara said.

"Take it," Acacia said, "the rooms in Valhalla aren't that big, it'll clutter the place up."

"How are things going there?" Sara asked.

"Starting to work itself out," Acacia replied, "Nicole went through her re-birth, she sends her love."

"That's good…" Sara said.

Sara's attention was caught by the Morrigan and two big guys walking in through the door.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Dyson said.

Sara stood up.

"What do you want Evony?" Sara asked.

"To see you actually," Evony replied, "I would've made a house call but no one would tell me where you were. I have a little job for you."

"Not interested." Sara said.

"I need you to take care of a Mesmer problem for me." Evony said.

"If you've got a problem with Vex, deal with it yourself," Sara said, "I don't work for you."

"From what I've heard you don't work for anyone at the moment," Evony replied, "it's been a week sweetie, get over it."

The Dal fell silent.

"Oh shit." Bo said.

She and Kenzi went and stood next to Sara.

"Get out." Sara said.

"You can't tell me what to do." Evony said.

"She killed a God last week bitch," Kenzi said, "She could take you out without breaking a sweat."

"Leave, now." Trick said, "You're not welcome here."

"This isn't over." Evony said to Sara, "You don't want to make an enemy out of me."

"Bring it on bitch." Sara said.


	20. Chapter 20

**_A/N: I know some of you want more about the battle, more flashbacks from Sara's earlier relationship with Tamsin, we're getting there :) Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys are my favourite. Happy reading :)_**

Chapter 20

Sara felt all eyes on her as she walked into the Dark Fae bar. By rights she shouldn't be there, but no one was going to stop her. She walked over to where Vex was sitting with a couple of Dark guys.

"We need to talk." Sara said to Vex.

"Sit." He said.

The others got up and left as Sara sat down, leaving them to it.

"You look like shit." Vex said.

"It's nice to see you too…" Sara replied.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say you have a death wish, waltzing in here like you own the place," Vex said, "or have you forgotten that you are still technically Light Fae."

"I didn't see anyone trying to stop me." Sara said.

"Light but scary Fae," Vex said with a smile, "what can I do you for?"

"It's more what I can do for you," Sara said, "Evony came to see me, wanting me to take care of a little Mesmer problem she has."

"She came to you?" Vex asked.

"Yeah," Sara replied, "obviously thinking that my current… situation would work in her favour, basically I told her to stick it. But I was thinking, we could take care of her attitude problem, I'm pretty sure the Dark Fae in this city would love a new Morrigan."

"So why don't you do it yourself?" he asked.

"Like you reminded me, I'm Light Fae," Sara said, "and no amount of Special Ops protection could save my ass if I took out the Morrigan on my own. Plus, you're a favourite with Dark Fae Elders, who better to take her place."

"You have my attention." Vex said with a smile.

x-x

Parking her car in the driveway of the family home, smashing what looked to be a very expensive plant pot while she was at it, Sara got out of the car. One of the many butlers was there to meet her.

"Hey Jeeves." She said.

"It's Rupert, ma'am." He replied.

"Whatever, sorry about the pot," she said, pointing to the damage, "is my father around?"

"He's currently in a meeting with the Dark Elders." Rupert replied.

"Great," Sara said, "I'll show myself in."

Sara made her way through the house to the meeting room, she had grown up knowing never to interrupt her father when he was in a meeting with the Dark Elders, that wasn't stopping her this time; she was done with rules.

She walked into the room, everyone fell silent. Sara walked over to her father's desk; sitting behind it she put her feet up on the desk, and leant back in the chair.

"What's up Pops?" She said, looking at her father with a slight smile on her face.

"Leave us." Her father said.

The Elders all bowed their heads slightly and left the room.

"You know how important those meetings are." He said.

"Oh sorry," she said, "how rude of me, maybe I should knock next time. You know, for someone who is apparently really sick, you're looking pretty good old man."

Rupert walked in.

"Rupert, get my daughter a strong coffee would you." Her father said.

Sara laughed as the butler left the room again.

"Is this how you've spent the last week?" Her father asked, "Drunk?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Sara replied, "met my mother by the way, what a peach…"

"How is she?" her father asked.

"Dead…" Sara said, picking up the letter opener off the desk, playing with it in her hands, "sword to the chest will do that to you…"

"And your Valkyrie friend?" he asked.

"Tamsin, her name's Tamsin," Sara said, "she's… gone. Died saving me actually."

"Sorry to hear that." He said.

"Sure you are," Sara replied, "that's not what I came to talk about."

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked, "the threats you've made against the Morrigan?"

"Technically I haven't threatened Evony, not yet anyway," Sara said, "she came to me about a job, I turned her down. If she were to, somehow, meet a grisly end, I don't think anyone would be too upset about that, right?"

"She's not a favourite," he replied, "the Elders would investigate, but they wouldn't lose sleep over it."

"That's what I thought." Sara said, "Has Mark seen his son yet?"

"Yes he has," he replied, "I hear we have you to thank for saving him, and not telling the Ash."

"Actually you've got a human to thank for me not telling the Ash." Sara said.

"You're socialising with humans?" her father asked, "do you ever consider how your actions will affect this family?"

"Coming from a guy whose son knocked up a Light Fae?" Sara said, "Really, me socialising with a human is the least of your worries."

"Your mother was Light Fae." He said.

"I'm aware of that." Sara replied.

"Did you bond with the Valkyrie?" her father asked.

"As I'm still alive, obviously not." Sara said.

"But you did love her." Her father said.

"I'm done," Sara said, standing up, "I've been to see you, now you can stop getting them to come to the Dal."

"Them?" he asked, "you mean your brothers?"

"Later old man." Sara said as she turned to leave the room.

"Are you heading back to headquarters?" he asked as she got to the door.

"No," she said, "I'm going to stick around for a while; got something I need to take care of."

"Be careful," he said, "Evony is quite powerful."

"So am I." Sara said, leaving the room and the house.

x-x

Sara arrived at Evony's office, not really knowing how this was going to play out, she knew that Evony was powerful; she wouldn't be the Morrigan otherwise. She knew that her Special Ops guys wouldn't be able to save her if she was caught, she was pretty sure her father wouldn't step in either, but deep down she didn't know if she wanted to be saved. Knowing what she did about Evony, from working for Special Ops, she knew that she was guilty of so many crimes, against humans and Fae alike, she was doing the world a favour.

She walked into the office without knocking.

"Something I can help you with?" Evony asked.

"It's more what I can help you with," Sara replied, "I've been giving a bit of thought to what you mentioned in the Dal last night, about your little Mesmer problem, I'm in."

"Why the change of heart?" Evony asked.

"I'm bored," Sara replied, "and it might be fun."

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes." Evony said.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Vex is here to see you." Her assistant said.

"Show him in." Evony replied.

Her assistant smiled and left the room.

"Get him on the roof," Sara said, "I'll do the rest."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Evony asked.

"You don't," Sara replied, "but I don't think you have any better options."

Sara made her way up to the roof of the building, having already talked through the plan with Vex earlier that day. She stood by the door, waiting for Vex and Evony to come out. It didn't take long.

"It's such a nice evening," Evony said, opening the door, "I thought we could talk up here."

As soon as Vex was out on the roof, he closed the door, looked at Sara and smiled.

"Evening friend." He said.

"What a surprise to see you here." Sara said, returning the smile.

Evony looked at them both, it finally clicking in her head what was going on.

"Vex," she said, "what are you doing?"

"Oh didn't I mention, we," he said, motioning to Sara, "agreed to meet here this evening."

Evony looked at Sara.

"You don't want to do this," Evony said, "I can make this worth your while, give you anything you want."

"No you can't," Sara said, "there's only one thing I want, and you can't help with that."

"You're still hung up on the Valkyrie?" Evony asked, "I know a really nice girl who will make you forget all about her…"

"I doubt that," Sara replied, "see, Tamsin was one of a kind."

"Now she knew how to have fun." Vex said, smiling.

"That she did," Sara said, "and now, we're going to have fun with you, what do you think Vex? Drowning or falling?"

"You're going to regret this." Evony said.

"Maybe," Sara said, "but you won't be the one making me regret it."

Vex laughed.

Sara looked at Evony, the look in her eyes changing.

"Drowning…" she said, forcing Evony to move closer to the pool that was on the roof, "or falling."

She laughed as she then forced Evony closer to the edge of the roof.

"We could get her drunk, force her into the pool, and make it look like an accident." Vex said.

"Or we could get her drunk and force her off the roof," Sara said, "Make it look like an accident."

"The Ash will have your head for this," Evony said, "You're Light Fae."

"And you're boring me." Sara said, forcing Evony closer to the edge of the roof, "I vote for falling."

She smiled as she made Evony climb onto the railing. Then she turned to Vex.

"Your turn," she said, "I'm done."

"It's been nice doing business with you." Vex said with a smile, holding his hand out towards the Morrigan as he forced her closer to the edge.

Sara turned and walked towards the door as the heard the Morrigan making threats to Vex, threats and promises.

She smiled as she made her way back downstairs, out onto the street, and into Tamsin's truck. She started the truck as she saw Evony fall.

x-x

Sitting in the Dal that night Sara noticed the atmosphere was different and she knew why. Trick hung up the phone and looked at her.

"That was Hale," he said, "apparently the Morrigan died earlier this evening."

"Oh really," Sara said, "That's terrible."

"Apparently she threw herself off the roof of her building." Trick said.

"Maybe she thought she could fly." Kenzi said.

Sara couldn't help herself, she started to laugh.

"You were seen entering the building about 10 minutes before she died." Trick said to Sara.

"Yeah," she said, "so was Vex. Though if they check the security camera's they'll see I left before she fell."

"So it was Vex?" Trick asked.

"I don't know Trick," Sara said, "she was alive when I left. Maybe, like Kenzi said, she thought she could fly."

"I have no idea what's going on with you right now, but I don't like it," Trick said, "You've changed."

Sara stood up and finished her drink.

"Maybe I'm becoming the person I was always supposed to be." She said.

"Where are you going?" Kenzi asked.

"This place is a little boring," Sara said, "I'm going to find some fun."


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: Not quite sure where that last chapter came from, but in this one we'll be getting to the bottom of Sara's issues. Happy reading :)_**

Chapter 21

_She looked down at her hands, they were covered in blood._

_"Looks like someone is having fun without me." Tamsin said, walking up behind her._

_"Depends on your definition of fun." Sara replied._

_"You're going to get yourself killed," Tamsin said, "The Dark Fae will know you were involved in the Morrigan's death, you'll be made to pay for what you did."_

_"I really don't care." Sara said._

_"That's what bothers me." Tamsin said._

Sara was woken from her dream by the phone ringing.

"What?" she said answering it.

"So you are alive then." James said.

"What do you want James?" Sara asked.

"The case is closed," James replied, "the execution date has been set, and you should have been on a plane home days ago."

"Well there's still some stuff here I need to take care of," Sara said, "so I'll be sticking around here for a while."

"That isn't the way it works Sara you know that," James said, "you've finished the job, you need to come back here."

"You don't own me," Sara replied, "I need some personal time… in fact I might put in for a transfer."

"Look, we know you've been through some shit, but the best place for you to deal with that is here, with your friends." He said.

"My friends are here James," she said, "we've never been friends; to you I've always been that girl who knocked you back. Get over it."

She hung up the phone.

x-x

Sara was sitting on the bed in the Light Fae medical facility, after literally being dragged there by a worried Dyson and Bo.

"I've never seen her like this Lauren," Dyson said, "I've known her for more years than either of us will care to remember, and nothing has ever made her react like this."

"She's grieving," Lauren replied, "grief affects different people in different ways, and you of all people should know that."

"It's like she's given up Lauren," Bo said, "we can't prove that she had anything to do with the Morrigan's death, but if I were a gambling woman I'd bet my life on it."

"If we can't prove it then neither can the Dark," Lauren said, "Hale has already had a lot of people looking into this, and due to who her family is, she's safe."

"I can hear you, you know." Sara said.

"We're just worried about you." Bo said.

"I'm fine," Sara said with a smile, "if I can get the nightmares to stop it'll be better…"

"Nightmares?" Lauren asked, "What kind of nightmares?"

"They are more like flashbacks," Sara said, "and she's always in my head…"

"She?" Dyson asked, "You mean Tamsin?"

"Yeah, and it's not like I'm dreaming and remembering things," Sara said, "it's more like… like she's talking to me… but I never see her, she's always behind me, and it's driving me insane, because I don't want to sleep. It's always either the flashbacks to the battle in Valhalla, or it's her in my head, and I don't know which is worse."

"I've read about Valkyrie's being able to cross into the dream world when they are going through their rebirth," Lauren said, "maybe she's just checking up on you till she can get back here."

"Well it needs to stop," Sara said, "because I can't function like this. I'm pushing people away, making really stupid decisions, it's just… It's not me."

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Lauren asked.

"Not really," Sara said, "about 20 minutes…"

"Is there something you can do?" Dyson asked Lauren.

"I can give her something," Lauren said, "it'll make her sleep, but I can't promise she won't dream…"

"Do it," Sara replied, "I need to sleep."

"Okay," Lauren replied with a little smile, "Let me just go and get what I need."

Sara moved so she was lying on the bed. Dyson sat next to the bed, looking at her with his worried eyes.

"You'll stay right?" Sara asked him.

"I'll be right here." He replied with a smile.

Lauren returned with a syringe.

"This will knock you out cold," Lauren said, "I'm not sure for how long because it affects different Fae in different ways."

Sara nodded a little and held her arm out for Lauren to inject her.

"Sweet dreams." Bo said.

Sara took hold of Dyson's hand as she drifted off to sleep.

_Sara re-read the note that had been pushed under her door._

_Meet me at my place at 7:30 tonight, don't be late. T x_

_She couldn't help but wonder what Tamsin had planned. It was 5 months since they met, 3 months since they had first spent the night together. They'd talked about it before and any kind of anniversary really wasn't something either of them did. She arrived at Tamsin's at bang on 7:30pm. Knocking on the door it didn't take long for Tamsin to answer. She had her hair down, the blonde curls flowing over her shoulders; she was wearing a black floor-length dress._

_"Wow…" Sara said, "You look… wow."_

_"Thanks," Tamsin said, flashing her a smile, "I decided to cook, come in."_

_"You cook?" Sara asked, following Tamsin into her penthouse apartment._

_"I do." Tamsin replied, handing her a glass of wine._

_"I didn't know that." Sara said, taking the glass and giving Tamsin a smile._

_"There's a lot you don't know about me." Tamsin said._

_"Well I'd like the chance to find out." Sara said._

_Tamsin laughed a little._

_"If you want to go out onto the roof, I'll bring out the food." She said._

_"Sure…" Sara said with a little smile._

_Sara made her way out onto the roof terrace, looking out at the view; LA really was a beautiful city. She felt Tamsin walk up behind her._

_"Nice view huh?" Tamsin asked, putting her arms around Sara's waist. _

_"Yeah," Sara said, leaning back into Tamsin a little, "I do love this city."_

_Tamsin moved Sara's hair away from her neck, and placed soft kisses there instead._

_"And I love you…" Tamsin said quietly._

Sara sat bolt upright on the bed.

"Another nightmare?" Lauren asked, walking over to her.

"No," Sara said, with a little smile, "That was a good one…"

"Hale came down while you were asleep," Lauren said, "he wanted to talk to Dyson; he also wants to talk to you."

"Okay," Sara said, "should probably get that over with."

"Did you do it?" Lauren asked.

"Do what?" Sara asked in reply.

"Did you kill the Morrigan?" she asked.

"Like I said to Trick," Sara said, getting off the bed, "she was alive when I left."

"Well I don't see anyone mourning her death." Lauren said with a laugh.

"Can I ask you something Lauren?" Sara said.

"Sure," Lauren replied with a smile, "ask away."

"Do you think it's possible for a Fae to choose the wrong side?" Sara asked.

"You mean Light or Dark?" Lauren said.

"Yeah." Sara replied.

"I don't know," Lauren said, "it may be. Like I said to Dyson, you're grieving, that affects people in different ways. I don't think you chose the wrong side, I think you're just hurting."

Sara nodded a little.

"Thanks Doc." She said.

Sara bumped into Dyson in the corridor.

"Sorry about leaving you." Dyson said.

"Its fine, Lauren said something about Hale wanting to talk to you." Sara said.

"He wants me to go back to work." Dyson said.

"That doesn't surprise me." Sara said with a laugh, "I've got a feeling that's what he wants to talk to me about too."

"Well until we know when, or if, Tamsin is coming back, there is an opening." Dyson said.

"Yeah…" Sara replied, "I think it might do us both good, you know."

"It would mean you'd have to cut down the drinking." He said with a laugh.

"I think my father's plant pots would appreciate that." Sara replied.

x-x

Sara parked the truck outside the Dal, she had to go and apologise to Trick for the previous night. She shouldn't have talked to him the way she did. Hopefully he'd understand. As soon as she got out of the truck she knew she wasn't alone.

"I am so not in the mood for this…" She said, locking the door of the truck.

"We know it was you who killed the Morrigan." A guy said to her.

"Actually, I didn't," she said, "so you should get your facts straight before accusing people."

"You think your family can save you," he said, "You need to pay for what you've done."

"And you're going to make me?" she asked.

He pulled out a knife, Sara laughed as she turned to face the others, all who had weapons.

"This isn't really a fair fight now is it," she said, "I'm unarmed."

"You should know by now, the Dark don't play fair." Another guy said, punching her in the face.

She spat out the blood that was in her mouth and dropped all the guys in front of her, she turned to deal with the others just in time to feel a sharp stabbing pain in her stomach. Looking down she saw the knife.

"Oh shit…" She said.

She used what remaining strength she had left to drop the guy who stabbed her. She stumbled over to the truck, leaning against the side of it she tried to get her phone out of her pocket, dropping it to the floor.

"Fuck…" She said, as her vision started to darken.

The last thing she heard before she lost consciousness made her think she was already dead.

"Too late, fuck," Tamsin said, applying pressure to the knife wound, "Do not die on me, I've fought through hell to get back to you, do not leave me like this."


	22. Chapter 22

**_A/N: What did everyone think of last night's new episode of Lost Girl? I loved it. This is a longer chapter, please read and review, let me know what you think. Sara and her mom finally have a proper chat. Happy reading :)_**

Chapter 22

Sara's phone started to ring, Tamsin picked it up, it was Dyson.

"Dyson." Tamsin said, answering the phone.

"Tamsin?" Dyson asked, "When did you…"

"Dyson she's been stabbed." Tamsin said interrupting him.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Back of the Dal." Tamsin replied.

"Bo and Lauren are inside…" he started to say.

"I can't leave her Dyson," Tamsin said, "if I move my hand she'll bleed out."

"Okay, wait there." He said.

She hung up the phone.

"Come on Sara," she said, "do not do this to me."

Sara started to cough and opened her eyes, she looked up at Tamsin.

"Am I dead?" she asked.

"No." Tamsin replied with a little smile.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm saving your ass obviously." Tamsin said.

Sara coughed again, this time she coughed up blood.

"How bad is it?" Sara asked.

"Just a scratch…" Tamsin replied.

"You always were a bad liar." Sara said, her eyes starting to get heavy.

"Stay with me Sara." Tamsin said.

Bo and Lauren ran out of the Dal.

"Tamsin?" Bo asked.

"Hey Succubus…" Tamsin replied.

Lauren put her hand over Tamsin's.

"I've got this; you can move your hand now." Lauren said.

Tamsin hesitated before moving her hand, letting Lauren do her job. Kenzi came out of the Dal.

"What did I miss, what did I…" she said, stopping when she saw Tamsin, "wow Bitch-face is back."

"Hey Kenz." Tamsin said with a little smile.

At that moment a Light Fae medical team arrived, Dyson jumped out of the front of the ambulance and ran over to where Sara was lying.

"How's she doing?" he asked Lauren.

"It's bad." Lauren replied, "It's not just the knife wound, the knife was coated in something. I'll know more when we get her to the facility."

"Dark Fae attack?" Dyson asked.

"Yeah," Tamsin said, "7 of them… someone is going to die for this."

"You've been back 5 minutes and you're already going all homicidal maniac on our asses?" Kenzi asked.

Tamsin just looked at her.

Lauren and Dyson helped the medical team load Sara onto the stretcher.

"Tamsin are you coming?" Dyson asked as they put Sara in the back of the ambulance.

"Go," Bo said to her, "I'll find out who was behind this."

"Thanks." Tamsin replied before heading to the ambulance.

x-x

Tamsin was pacing back and forth while Lauren was working on Sara.

"Someone call Vex." Lauren said.

"Why?" Dyson asked.

"Sara needs blood," Lauren replied, "with a hybrid like her it needs to be from her more dominant Fae side."

"Then you need to take my blood," Tamsin said, "her Valkyrie side is more dominant, and that's the part of her that will heal her fastest."

"Are you sure?" Lauren asked.

"If you can trust me on one thing Lauren, make it this." Tamsin said, sitting down and rolling her sleeve up, "now hook me up."

Lauren sighed and started to take blood from Tamsin. Hale rushed in.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"She was attacked outside the Dal," Dyson said, "by Dark Fae."

"This is going to cause problems for the Dark; her father will not let this go," Hale said, "which in turn cause issues for the Light… Hey Tamsin, welcome back."

"Thanks…" Tamsin replied.

"Word obviously got round about her being at the Morrigan's place yesterday." Dyson said.

"But like she's said many times, Evony was still alive when she left." Hale replied.

"Evony might have been alive when she left, but she played a part in it," Tamsin said, "there's no way Vex could have done it on his own."

"Is that your opinion as a Dark Fae?" Dyson asked.

"Technically as I've just got back, I am officially unaligned right now," Tamsin said, "I haven't had a chance to go and see Vex and re-align myself with the Dark."

"How about you join the Light?" Hale asked.

Tamsin laughed.

"I love you all, but no." She said.

"It was worth a shot." Hale replied.

"It would make your relationship with Sara easier." Dyson said.

"You're not going to let that go are you?" Tamsin said.

"No." Dyson said, "You're both my friends, and you both mean the world to me, I don't want to see either of you put to death for falling in love."

"They're in love?" Hale asked.

"Keep up Hale." Lauren said with a smile, "Right, I think we're done."

She took the blood bag from Tamsin's arm and moved over to the bed where Sara was lying still unconscious.

"I might stay unaligned," Tamsin said, "seems to work for Bo…"

At that moment Bo walked in with Kenzi.

"How is she?" Bo asked.

"Not good," Lauren replied, "but once I can get this blood into her, I can start work on finding out what was coating the blade."

"Vex said that he'll deal with whoever put out the hit." Kenzi said, "He's getting quite comfortable in his new position."

_"You really shouldn't be here child." Freya said to Sara._

_"Well as I have no idea where here is, I'd say I had no choice in the matter." Sara replied._

_"Still with the smart mouth I see," Freya said with a smile, "I sent her back to you; I thought it was in time, obviously it wasn't."_

_"Well that was more my fault than anyone else's," Sara said, "I did kind of bring that on myself."_

_"It probably wasn't the most intelligent thing you've ever done." Freya said._

_"Sounds like something my mother would say…" Sara said, "Or what I'd assume she'd say."_

_"Actually I'd say that it was a good thing," Kára said, walking up behind Sara, "that woman was a bitch, in every sense of the word. It's something that I probably would have done myself at your age."_

_"I agree," Freya said, "you probably did the Dark Fae a favour. I'll leave you two alone; I have things to take care of."_

_Freya disappeared before their eyes._

_"I'll never get used to that…" Sara said._

_"What are you doing here child?" Kára asked, "You have your entire life ahead of you, and a woman who loves you."_

_"I don't know," Sara said, "last thing I remember is being attacked outside the Dal, then Tamsin being there, then poof, here I am…"_

_"You were attacked by Dark Fae?" Kára asked._

_"Yeah," Sara said, "some of Evony's idiots I think."_

_"Your father isn't going to like that." Kára replied._

_"Why did you leave when I was a baby?" Sara asked._

_"Because I had no choice," Kára said, "you saw how Odin was with Tamsin, he was like that with all who disobeyed him. If I hadn't returned to Valhalla he would have found a way to hurt you, and I wouldn't have been able to live with that. Your father and your brothers could offer you a life that I never could, they could protect you. We all agreed never to mention your Valkyrie side, your father and I thought that Valkyrie's were rare enough that you'd never meet one."_

_"But I did…" Sara said._

_"Fate moves in strange ways." Kára replied._

_"Surely if I'd have known what I was before it would have been easier to control it." Sara said._

_"If you'd have known what you were, other people would have known," Kára said, "you're unique Sara, as you know by now the Fae world is not a forgiving one, as open minded as they claim to be, they don't understand things that are different, they fear what they don't understand."_

_"One of the many things they have in common with humans," Sara said, "for a superior race we certainly kept all the pathetic human traits." _

_"I need to explain something to you about the Valkyrie bond." Kára said._

_"Oh I know all about it," Sara said, "and how it's not really a good thing."_

_"But it is a good thing," Kára replied, "especially in two people as powerful as you and Tamsin. There's a change coming in the Fae world, your friend Bo is going to change everything when she realises just how powerful she is, she will be the start of a new Fae order. She's going to need both you and Tamsin in the coming fight."_

_"What do you mean?" Sara asked, "What coming fight?"_

_"Something big is coming to the Fae world, Dark and Light will have to fight it together to defeat it," Kára said, "after the battle, there will be no Dark and no Light, there will only be Fae. You and Tamsin will be able to call the Valkyrie's into the battle, but only if you're united. The war cannot be won without everyone playing their part."_

_"But what if Tamsin and I decide to stay friends?" Sara asked._

_"I was not born yesterday child." Kára said, raising an eyebrow at Sara._

_Sara laughed._

_"Obviously not." She said._

_"You and Bo have a connection to Valhalla, you as my daughter, and Bo as Odin's heir," Kára continued, "As Tamsin was claimed by Freya before she died, and given another rebirth, she has a connection to Asgard."_

_"So Freya now owns Tamsin?" Sara asked._

_"No child," Kára said, "for the first time in her many lifetimes, no one owns Tamsin. Her choices and decisions are now her own. Freya and Odin operated very differently in that sense, all of the Valkyries who serve Freya and Asgard choose to do so willingly. The two of you already have a very strong connection, something that is not common between unbonded Valkyries. Years ago, when you met, your hearts connected, your brains just couldn't see it."_

_Sara laughed a little._

_"You share a link," Kára said, "a link that will only strengthen with the bonding process…"_

_"You don't need to go into detail about that," Sara said, with a laugh, "hearing you talking about it is nearly as bad as listening to Trick try and explain it."_

_"Ah the Blood King," Kára said, "a very confusing little man."_

_"He's not little," Sara said, "he's pocket sized."_

_"Indeed," Kára replied with a smile, "he is a good man to have on your side, you need him, you all do."_

_"We all know that," Sara said, "not many people know he's the Blood King, but those of us that do would protect him with our lives."_

_"The small group you have, the Succubus, the wolf, the Valkyrie," Kára said, "the Siren, the Mesmer, the human doctor and the special human will form the center of an almost unbeatable war machine."_

_"The special human?" Sara asked, "You mean Kenzi?"_

_"She is the heart, the heart of you all," Kára said, "she keeps you all connected to your humanity, because even though you are all Fae, you all have that humanity within you."_

_"There really is something different about her," Sara said, "I've been around humans a lot, but none like Kenzi. Even when she's faced with a task like fighting in Valhalla she approaches it in a way that surprises me, she has more heart and soul than any other human I have ever met."_

_"Like Freya said before that battle, Kenzi is so much more than just a human." Kára replied, "And before the war begins she will get that which she desires more than anything else."_

_"She's going to become Fae?" Sara asked._

_"I believe so," Kára said, "but that I cannot go into detail about."_

_"You can't seem to go into detail about anything." Sara said._

_"When it comes to what is to come we can't see it all," Kára said, "Choices that are made in the coming days will shape the future."_

_"That's not cryptic much…" Sara said._

_Sara felt herself starting to go lightheaded._

_"What's happening?" she asked._

_"You are returning," Kára said, "you have Tamsin's blood running through your veins, think carefully before you make a decision that could change everything. She is your future child, as you are hers."_

Sara started to open her eyes.

"I think its working." Lauren said.

Sara groaned, and looked up at the blonde who was holding her hand.

"Hey…" Tamsin said with a smile.

"Hey…" Sara replied, "So I didn't imagine you being there…"

"No," Tamsin said, kissing her hand, "I'm really here."

"Nice work Lauren." Dyson said, giving the human doctor a hug.

"My girl is all kinds of smart." Bo said, kissing Lauren on the cheek.

"Thank you Lauren." Sara said, looking over at her.

"You were poisoned," Lauren said, "whoever sent that hit really wanted you dead."

"But they didn't count on us having the most kick-ass doctor around." Kenzi said with a smile.

"Are you okay?" Tamsin asked Sara, "You look a little… confused."

"I just talked to my mother." Sara said, "Like actually talked to her, she's strange."

"Maybe that's genetic." Kenzi said with a laugh.

Sara laughed, causing herself to cough.

"Okay," Lauren said, "that's enough excitement for one day. Sara I want to keep you here overnight, just to make sure all the poison has left your body, everyone else, go home."

"I love it when you get demanding." Bo said, smiling at Lauren.

"I'll come by and see you in the morning." Dyson said, kissing Sara on the head.

"I'll be by in the afternoon," Kenzi said, "I love you but I don't do mornings."

That made everyone laugh.

"I'll drop Kenzi home and come back for you Lauren." Bo said, kissing her girl.

The three of them left the room, leaving Sara, Lauren and Tamsin.

"I'm going to stay here if that's okay." Tamsin said.

"I can sort out somewhere for you to sleep." Lauren replied, with a smile.

"No, I mean right here." Tamsin said.

"Okay," Lauren said, "I don't see that there'd be a problem with that, I'm just going to check the blood work again."

Lauren left the room, leaving Tamsin and Sara alone.

"Thought I'd lost you for a while there." Tamsin said.

"I was just returning the favour." Sara replied with a smile.

"Don't do that to me again okay," Tamsin said, "ever."

"I won't if you won't." Sara said.

"I'm not going anywhere," Tamsin said, "I promise."

She softly placed a kiss on Sara's lips.


	23. Chapter 23

**_A/N: Happy reading guys, I'm ashamed to say that a couple of the lines in this actually made me laugh while I was writing them :)_**

Chapter 23

Tamsin spent the entire night awake, sitting on a chair next to Sara's bed, watching her sleep. For a Valkyrie the first couple of weeks following a rebirth were the worst, flashes of memories from previous lives would randomly pop back into your head whether you wanted them to or not. If it happened while you were asleep it was almost like the most random nightmare ever, flashing from one battle or war to another. Even though she'd had a lot of practice at phasing it out, some flashes still bothered Tamsin, she hadn't exactly been a nice person through-out her multiple lifetimes.

Dyson arrived pretty early the next morning; Sara's phone told Tamsin it was 7am.

"Have you been sitting there all night?" he asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah." Tamsin replied.

"You need to get some sleep Tamsin," Dyson said, "you'll be no use to anyone if you're falling asleep."

"I'll sleep when I know she's okay." Tamsin replied, "I'll sleep even better when I can take her home…"

"Home?" Dyson asked, "To her hotel room or your truck?"

"I have an apartment Dyson," Tamsin said, "after I drove my old truck over a cliff I needed somewhere to live…"

"Why did I not know you had an apartment?" Dyson asked.

"Because I didn't tell you." Tamsin replied with a laugh, "It's my little place away from everything; if I'd have told you then it wouldn't have been long before I had the little human round having pizza parties on my sofa."

"Oh come on," Dyson said, "You'd have loved that."

Tamsin rolled her eyes and laughed.

"It's good to have you back partner." Dyson said.

"Don't go getting all sentimental on me wolf," Tamsin said with a smile, "thank you keeping your word."

He just smiled a little and nodded.

They sat there in a comfortable silence for a while.

"What's a Valkyrie rebirth like?" Dyson asked.

"Painful." Tamsin replied with a laugh.

"How painful?" he asked.

"You know how much it hurts you to shift?" Tamsin asked, Dyson nodded, "well multiply that by a thousand and add in driving off that cliff and you'll be close."

"Wow…" Dyson said.

"Yeah, it's not the most pleasant of experiences that's for sure," Tamsin said, "and for some reason, probably because I wasn't supposed to have this one, this time hurt a hell of a lot more than the others."

"Why does it hurt so much?" he asked.

"Well part of the challenge of the rebirth is making it through the thing in the first place," Tamsin said, "you don't make it through, you're not worthy anyway, or some such shit."

"Did you ever not make it through one?" he asked.

"No," she said, "came close a couple of times though."

"So who do you work for now?" he asked.

"Freya," Tamsin replied, "but that's if I choose to."

"You get a choice?" he asked.

"This time I do yeah," Tamsin said, "with Odin I never had a choice… But apparently this lifetime is my own if I want it to be."

"How long is this lifetime going to last?" Dyson said.

"Full of questions aren't you." Tamsin said with a laugh, "it can last anywhere between 500 and 1500 years, depending on how I choose to live it."

"Lifestyle choice affects duration?" he asked.

"It can do," Tamsin said, looking at Sara who was still sleeping, "take any weapon as an example, there's only so many times you can patch up a weapon before it starts to break down. A Valkyrie is similar."

Lauren and Bo walked into the room.

"Morning Dyson," Bo said, "you're here early."

"I've been here for nearly an hour," Dyson replied, "couldn't really sleep so I thought I'd stop by."

"Don't you usually go for a run when you can't sleep?" Tamsin asked.

"I did," he replied, "I ran here."

Tamsin laughed.

Sara opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Sorry," Tamsin said, "did we wake you?"

"No…" Sara said, "I just haven't heard that laugh in a while… I missed it."

Tamsin smiled at her a little.

"How are you feeling?" Lauren asked.

"Like I've been in a pretty bad bar fight but I'll live." Sara said.

"Is the pain level manageable?" Lauren asked.

"I'm part Valkyrie," Sara said with a smile, "walk in the park."

Tamsin laughed and kissed her on the head.

"Do you feel well enough to go home?" Lauren asked, "And I want an honest answer, not one that you think we all want to hear."

Sara looked at Bo.

"She gets kind of cranky when she's in Doctor Mode doesn't she." Sara said with a laugh.

Bo just nodded in reply, barely holding in her own laughter.

"I'm feeling okay Lauren," Sara said, "can't say I'm in any rush to get back to that hotel room, it's not really home."

"You won't be going there," Tamsin said, "you'll be coming to my home."

"Your truck?" Bo asked.

"She has an apartment apparently," Dyson said, "apparently we're just not special enough to know about it."

"Oh come on Dyson," Tamsin said, "it's not like that…"

"Yeah, whatever," Dyson said with a smirk, "and here I was thinking we were all friends."

"I know it's difficult for you to turn off the asshole," Sara said while laughing, "But why don't you give it a shot."

"I'd say if you're going with Tamsin, then it's okay for you to go home." Lauren said.

"If I'm coming to yours can we get a puppy?" Sara asked.

Bo and Lauren nearly burst out laughing, knowing that the hybrid was only joking around.

"You want a puppy?" Tamsin asked.

"Yeah, why not," Sara replied, "it'd be fun."

"Where's that hotel room again?" Tamsin asked with a smirk, standing up, "I'm going to go and get you a change of clothes, can't really have you coming home dressed like that."

Everyone started laughing as Tamsin headed towards the door.

"Still think a puppy would be cool." Sara called after her.

"You are so lucky I love you." Tamsin replied as she left the room.

"Is that the first time she's said that?" Bo asked, once the laughter had died down.

"First time in 20 years…" Sara said.

"Have you ever said it back?" Dyson asked.

"No," Sara said, "I really don't think I have…"

"But you do love her though." Bo said.

"Yeah," Sara said, "I do, and I think I always have. It's just when I first met her I was working undercover; I was in LA to find a killer, not fall in love. I was there to do a job, Tamsin just made the job easier, or that's what I told myself at the time. To accept how I really felt about her would mean I would have failed at what I was there to do. We get taught, quite early on, that developing feelings is never a good idea. But I knew the first time I saw her watching me at a club in LA that she was different, also knew at that moment that she was going to be a whole heap of trouble."

"If you knew you loved her 20 years ago, why didn't you bond?" Dyson asked.

"I'm not sure," Sara said, "I think it probably had something to do with the fact that at that point I didn't really know what I was, and even though in my heart I knew how I felt, my head just wouldn't let me accept it."

"Not to put a downer on this at all," Lauren said, "but the case is closed, won't they be expecting you back soon?"

"I'm actually thinking about asking for a transfer." Sara said.

"You think you can deal with us all the time?" Dyson asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can deal with that." Sara said with a smile.

x-x

By the time Tamsin came back with the change of clothes Kenzi had arrived.

"Oh fun," Tamsin said, walking back into the room, "everyone is here."

"Sarcastic much." Kenzi said.

"Miss me much." Tamsin replied with a smile.

Kenzi couldn't help but laugh.

"You know, I honestly did," Kenzi said, "going through the days without your sarcastic, witty, and often very amusing comments made me realise just how much I did miss you."

"Plus she had no one to get drunk with at the Dal." Dyson said.

"From the amount I know Sara has been drinking," Tamsin said, "I find that hard to believe."

"Drinking, yes," Sara said, "at the Dal, no. I think I've been back there twice…"

"The night that you and Evony exchanged pleasantries," Kenzi said, "and the night that you… Sorry, the night that she miraculously decided to throw herself off the roof of her building."

"Yeah," Sara said, "so twice."

"We're going to have to go there though," Tamsin said, "I need to see Trick, and he's called you like 26 times."

"I was pretty cold towards him the last time I spoke to him," Sara said, "I was actually going there last night to apologise."

"You never need to apologise to Trick," Bo said, "you know that."

"I still should." Sara said, "I was a bitch."

"We can do that later," Tamsin said, "let's get you home first."

"Where can I get changed?" Sara asked Lauren.

"There's an empty room through there." Lauren said, pointing to a door.

"Thanks." Sara replied, standing up.

She made her way over to the door.

"Need a hand?" Tamsin asked.

"Can you not wait until you get home for that?" Lauren asked.

"Lauren, I didn't mean it like that," Tamsin said, "I genuinely meant did she need a hand."

"TamTam is actually blushing." Kenzi said with a laugh.

"I am not." Tamsin said.

"I think I've got it," Sara said, laughing, "but thanks."

Sara went to get changed.

"I wonder," Kenzi said, with a smile on her face, "could this new romance bring out a softer side to Detective Snarky-Pants."

"I wouldn't beat on it meat-bag." Tamsin said, returning the smile.

"I think it's sweet." Bo said.

"You would." Tamsin replied, "You being the poster-child for the impossible love story."

"It's only impossible if you let it be." Bo said.


	24. Chapter 24

**_A/N: I really need to learn not to write fic at stupid o'clock in the morning, spelling mistakes are getting worse, sorry about that lol. In this chapter we get a bit more Tamsin/Sara one on one, and also some more banter from the happy little sunshine gang. Happy reading guys :)_**

Chapter 24

"Sweat pants, a t-shirt and a hoody, that's stylish Tamsin." Kenzi said, as Sara walked back into the room.

"It's not supposed to be stylish, human," Tamsin replied, "it's supposed to be comfortable. Jeans, a tight top and a leather jacket probably wouldn't have been a good idea, considering last night she got her stomach cut open."

"Good point," Kenzi said with a laugh, "she still manages to look good though."

"Okay," Lauren said, "as your doctor, there are a few things I need to point out, I was going to write a list, but Bo said you probably wouldn't read it anyway."

Sara looked at Bo.

"Please tell me she's not serious about the list." Sara said.

"Oh she's serious." Bo replied with a smile.

"For the next 24 hours, no baths." Lauren said.

"Can I shower?" Sara asked.

"Carefully." Lauren replied, "No strenuous activity for the next 72 hours, which includes… extra-curricular activities."

"Oh Lauren, you suck…" Sara said with a laugh.

"No alcohol for the next 48 hours." Lauren said.

"So no fun of any kind for the next two days?" Sara asked, "You do remember I'm Fae right, we're not as fragile as humans."

"If you were full Valkyrie, this wouldn't be a problem," Lauren said, "you'd have fully healed by now."

Sara looked at Tamsin with a questioning look on her face, Tamsin simply nodded in reply.

"But, I'm the only one of me, you have no idea how fast I heal." Sara said with a smile.

"Good to see your smart mouth and witty responses haven't been affected…" Lauren said, "You have a point, you are the only one of you, so we don't know how fast you heal. But be careful, bear in mind what I've said, because I do not want you back here in a couple of hours with the sutures torn open because you and Tamsin couldn't keep your hands off each other."

"To be fair, it'd be more than a couple of hours Doc…" Tamsin said with her trademark smirk.

Sara laughed.

"Are you even listening to me?" Lauren asked, "This is serious, if you don't heal properly you're open to all kinds of infections."

"Yes Lauren, I'm listening," Sara said, "no sex for 72 hours, no drinking for 48 hours, no baths for 24 hours. Are you going to stop me eating chocolate, wearing leather and laughing as well, just to take all the fun out of my day?"

"I give up." Lauren said, walking from the room.

"Wow, what got up her ass?" Sara asked, "Has she not had her regular Succubus fix yet?"

"She hasn't been sleeping well." Bo replied.

"Sucks for her." Kenzi said.

"Are you ready to go home?" Tamsin asked Sara.

"Yeah, I think so." She replied, "How are we going to get home? The truck is at the Dal."

"No it's not," Kenzi said, throwing Tamsin the keys, "I picked it up on my way over."

"I thought I had the keys…" Sara said.

"You dropped the keys, probably around the time the idiot played pin the piñata with your stomach. Wouldn't have taken much to hotwire it anyway, that truck is a beast."

"You drove my truck?" Tamsin asked.

"And we're leaving;" Sara said with a laugh, "see you all later."

"If there is one scratch on that truck…" Tamsin said, looking at Kenzi.

"Come on honey," Sara said, "stop threatening the human."

"Later guys." Tamsin said, as they left the room.

Sara saw Lauren looking at something through her microscope; she still looked pretty pissed off.

"Can you give me a minute?" Sara asked Tamsin.

"Sure," Tamsin replied, kissing her on the head, "I'll meet you outside. Catch you later Doc."

Tamsin left, leaving Sara alone with Lauren.

"Lauren," Sara said, "I wanted to say thanks, again, for stitching me up. And sorry for having a smart mouth, can't help it, it just kinda comes out."

"Just be careful." Lauren said.

"I will," Sara said, "I'll follow your rules to the letter."

"They aren't rules," Lauren said, "merely medical advice."

"Okay," Sara replied, "that too. Do you want to tell me why you haven't been sleeping?"

"I don't know," Lauren said, "as soon as I figure it out, I'll let you know."

"You do that," Sara said with a smile, "see you at the Dal later?"

"Sure." Lauren replied, returning the smile.

"Great," Sara said, "see you later."

x-x

Tamsin and Sara arrived at Tamsin's apartment.

"So what do you think?" Tamsin asked.

Sara looked around; the apartment was very monotone, everything either black or white.

"It's very you." Sara said.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not." Tamsin said.

"Take it any way you want to." Sara said with a laugh.

"Bitch." Tamsin said.

"Yup, that's me." Sara said.

"Do you want a tour?" Tamsin asked, "Something to eat? I'll cook."

"As tempting as that is," Sara said, "and it is very tempting, I'm still pretty tired."

"Sleep it is then," Tamsin replied with a smile, "I'm actually glad you didn't say food, cause I'm not sure if I have anything edible, haven't been here for over a week."

Sara laughed.

"Let's get you to bed." Tamsin said.

"I think I'm pretty capable of taking myself to bed thanks." Sara said with a smile.

"Well, sorry to burst your little bubble," Tamsin said, putting her arm around Sara's waist and leading her towards the bedroom, "but I didn't sleep last night, and I'm really tired, so you'll have to share the bed."

"I can live with that," Sara said, "on one condition…"

"And what's that?" Tamsin asked as they got to the bedroom.

"Well, if I remember rightly," Sara said, "you have a fondness for lack of clothes while sleeping… and as I can't do anything about that for 72 hours, on medical advice from Dr Lewis… think you could wear a t-shirt or something?"

"Yeah," Tamsin replied with a groan, "think I can manage that."

"Thanks." Sara said.

"Get yourself into bed," Tamsin said, grabbing a t-shirt from the drawer, "I'll be back in a minute."

Sara smiled as Tamsin went to the bathroom. She took the sweat pants and hoody off and got into the bed. It wasn't long before Tamsin walked back out of the bedroom, wearing a t-shirt that came down to her mid-thigh.

"Is this okay?" Tamsin asked, "Don't think I've got anything longer."

"That's good…" Sara said with a smile.

Tamsin climbed into the bed next to her, wrapped her arms protectively around Sara, as Sara rested her head on Tamsin's shoulder.

"Sweet dreams…" Sara said.

"I love you." Tamsin replied, kissing Sara on the head.

Sara sighed, it was now or never. She moved so she could look Tamsin in the eyes.

"Tamsin…" she said, "I know, in like 20 years, I've never said it back…"

"And you don't have to now," Tamsin replied with a smile, "Just letting you know how I feel."

"Can you let me get this out please?" Sara asked.

"Sorry." Tamsin said with a little laugh, "Please continue."

"I honestly don't know why I never said it," Sara said, "deep down I think I've pretty much always known I've felt it… I was probably scared or something…"

"Scared of what?" Tamsin asked.

"I don't know," Sara said, "scared you might run away or something…"

"Well I'm not going anywhere," Tamsin said, "You're stuck with me."

"I can live with that…" Sara said, kissing her, "and I do love you."

"That's good to know." Tamsin replied.

Tamsin kissed Sara, softly, backing away as the kiss started to take on a life of its own.

"Sleep…" Tamsin said, "Don't think Dr Lewis would be too happy if I had to take you back there."

Sara smiled and lay down again, with her head back on Tamsin's shoulder.

Tamsin laid there awake, with Sara asleep in her arms for a while. She realised she'd never felt that calm or content in her life. Something about it terrified her. She'd never had someone she cared about more than her own life. At that moment she knew that she'd do anything to keep that feeling.


	25. Chapter 25

**_A/N: So, this is the last chapter of this fic, though I do have an idea for a follow-up. Okay, okay, I've already started writing it. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following and adding to your favourites, you guys rock. Happy reading guys :)_**

Chapter 25

When Sara woke up, Tamsin was still asleep. She decided to leave her sleeping for a little while longer, remembering just how cranky the Valkyrie could be when first woken up. Sara carefully climbed out of bed, got dressed and headed to the living room. She found some paper and a pen and left Tamsin a note. Taking the note through to the bedroom she placed it on the pillow next to the sleeping blonde. She kissed Tamsin on the head, picked up the keys to the truck and headed out. She needed to go back to the hotel to pick up some clean clothes. As comfortable as the sweat pants were, they just weren't her.

Walking up to her hotel room door she knew something wasn't right, she suddenly felt on edge. When she opened the door she realised why. There, standing in her hotel room was James, and her boss Marcus.

"What can I do for you two this fine day?" Sara asked, closing the door behind her.

"You've been AWOL for a week." Marcus said.

"Yep…" Sara replied.

"You have answered one phone call in a week." Marcus said.

Sara nodded.

"That isn't the way we work Sara, you know that," Marcus said, "you knew when you signed up that you had to be in contact at least once in a 24 hour period."

"What can I say," Sara said, "I've had some personal shit going on."

"Personal shit that stopped you answering the phone?" James asked.

"Kinda." Sara replied.

"You know why we're here." Marcus said.

"Yeah I do." Sara said.

"If your butt is not on a plane in 12 hours," Marcus said, "you know what will happen."

"Yeah I know." Sara said.

"You're lucky you're getting 12 hours." Marcus said, "If you were anyone else, you'd be coming with us now. Like I said, if you're not on a plane in 12 hours, every memory you have from the last 30 years will be erased from your mind. You know too much for us to let go."

"Don't suppose now is the right time to talk about a transfer?" Sara asked.

"You've got guts, I'll give you that." Marcus said with a laugh, "once you get back to headquarters, have a debrief, if you still want a transfer, we'll talk about it after that."

"Okay." Sara replied.

"And try not to kill anymore Fae leaders in the next 12 hours." James said.

"No idea what you're talking about." Sara said.

"So you didn't have a hand in the Morrigan's untimely death?" Marcus asked.

"A hand…" Sara said, "No."

"12 hours." Marcus said.

"Yes sir…" Sara said.

She stood and watched as they left the room, not saying another word.

"Fuck…" She said to herself once they had left.

Her phone started to ring; she took it out of her pocket and answered it.

"Yeah…" she said.

"You left me asleep?" Tamsin asked.

"You looked so cute I didn't want to wake you." Sara said, "Plus we both know how much of a bitch you are when you wake up."

"And you took my truck?" Tamsin asked.

"Borrowed," Sara said, "I borrowed your truck."

"Are you okay?" Tamsin asked, "You sound a little off."

"I'm fine," Sara said, "I'm just going to get a shower, a change of clothes and I'll head back to yours, okay?"

"Sure," Tamsin replied, "I'll see you in about an hour."

"Okay." Sara said.

"I love you." Tamsin said.

"I love you too…" Sara said.

She hung up the phone. As much as she loved Tamsin, she had no choice about what she had to do, she had to go back. If she didn't then she'd never remember what she and Tamsin had.

"Could've had…" She said to herself.

x-x

Sara and Tamsin were playing pool at the Dal when Bo, Lauren and Kenzi arrived. Lauren shot Sara a look as she picked up the cocktail off the table and took a drink from it.

"Don't shoot," Sara said, "non-alcoholic, try it if you don't believe me."

"I test it." Kenzi said, walking over to Sara.

She took the drink off her and took a drink, spitting it back out, nearly hitting Tamsin.

"She's telling the truth Doc," Kenzi said, her face contorted, "there's no alcohol in that."

"Can I talk to you?" Lauren asked Sara.

"Sure thing Doc," Sara replied, she looked at Tamsin, "Be back in a few."

Tamsin kissed Sara before she walked off to a quite part of the bar with Lauren.

"What's up?" Sara asked.

"You remember what we talked about earlier…" Lauren said.

"About you not sleeping?" Sara asked, Lauren nodded in reply, "yeah, I remember."

"Hold this." Lauren said, handing Sara a scrunched up piece of paper.

Sara stood with the paper in her open hand as Lauren looked at it, concentrating so hard that she got the little lines on her forehead. The paper burst into flames, disappearing from Sara's hand.

"What the fuck was that Lauren?" Sara asked.

"I had an accident in the lab a few days ago…" Lauren replied.

"An accident?" Sara asked, "What kind of accident?"

"We had a delivery, a shipment of a lot of different things," Lauren said, "I picked up a plastic tube with Phoenix blood in it, without realising the tube was slightly cracked and I had a small cut on my hand…"

"So what?" Sara asked, "You're now part Fae?"

"When you left the lab earlier, I was looking at a blood test, my blood test…" Lauren said, "It seems that the Phoenix blood was pretty fresh, and it's destroying my own cells…"

"Shit…" Sara said, "Could be worse."

"How could it be worse?" Lauren asked.

"It could have been troll blood," Sara said with a laugh, "I know Bo loves you, but even she wouldn't have stuck around for that."

Lauren laughed a little.

"And, you know, a Phoenix makes sense," Sara said, "they do have healing powers after all."

"What am I going to do?" Lauren asked, "Bo and I haven't…"

"Bumped uglies as Kenzi would say?" Sara said.

"Yeah," Lauren replied with a laugh, "since the accident because I'm so freaked out."

"First things first, you need to talk to Trick." Sara said, "You'll get the whole 'I thought you would've known better' speech, but he's a good guy."

"Okay." Lauren said with a smile.

"And one other thing," Sara said, "just to test this out… Dyson."

Dyson turned to face them.

"Yeah." He said.

"Can we steal you for a sec?" Sara asked.

He nodded, put his drink down, and headed over to them.

"What are you doing Sara?" Lauren asked, before Dyson got there.

"My boy's got mad skills…" Sara said, as Dyson reached them, "Do me a favour wolf man… Tell me what Fae you can smell right now."

"Okay," Dyson said, taking a sharp inhale of breath, "You, with a slight undertone of Tamsin…"

Sara laughed a little.

"Bo…" Dyson said, "On Lauren, and something else… I don't know, it's faint, Phoenix maybe."

"Thanks D-man." Sara said.

He smiled, looking very confused and walked back to his drink.

"You need to talk to Trick." Sara said with a little smile, "Want me to come with?"

"I don't think Tamsin would forgive me if I stole you away for more time than was necessary." Lauren replied with a smile, "but thank you, and if you could…"

"It goes no further Doc," Sara said, "You have my word."

"Thank you." Lauren said.

Lauren went to the bar to talk to Trick, and Sara went back over to the pool table.

"What did the good lady doctor want?" Tamsin asked, lining up a shot.

"She was just checking up on me," Sara said, with a little smile, "making sure I'm not doing anything I'm not supposed to."

"Okay." Tamsin said with a laugh.

The shot went in, not that Sara was surprised.

"My game D," Tamsin said, "Pay up."

Dyson handed Tamsin some cash.

"Pleasure," Tamsin said, putting the cash in her pocket, "as always."

"Tamsin…" Sara said, "I need to talk to you."

"Okay," Tamsin said, turning to face her, "what's up?"

"It's kind of private." Sara said.

They walked away from the table, to the same quiet area where Sara had just been talking to Lauren.

"Got a feeling I'm not going to like this…" Tamsin said.

"I need to head back to DC for a debrief." Sara said.

"When?" Tamsin asked.

"In the morning," Sara said, "I was given 12 hours… when I left yours earlier, to get a change of clothes and a shower, my boss was waiting."

"What happens if you don't go back?" Tamsin asked, trying to keep her emotions from her face, and failing.

"Every memory in my head, from the last 30 years, will be erased." Sara said.

"That's shitty." Tamsin replied, "Guess you have to go then."

"I'm coming back." Sara said.

"Of course you are." Tamsin said.

"I am coming back Tamsin." Sara said.

"Yeah," Tamsin said, "sure."

Tamsin turned around, walked back over to the pool table and downed her drink. She picked up her jacket.

"I'm out of here…" she said, turning back to face Sara, "it was fun."

With that Tamsin left, leaving Sara standing there.

"What the hell was that?" Bo asked.

"I have to go back to DC tomorrow." Sara said.

"So soon?" Dyson asked.

"I have no choice." Sara replied.

"There's always a choice." Bo said.

"If I don't go back tomorrow, I will lose 30 years' worth of memories Bo," Sara said, "I wouldn't even remember meeting Tamsin… I can't live like that."

x-x

Sara hadn't slept a wink that night. Tamsin hadn't answered any of her calls, nor was she home when Sara went to her apartment. Sara looked at her watch, it was 8:15am, and her jet was scheduled to leave at half past.

"We should get going." The pilot said.

"Yeah," Sara said, "I know…"

He smiled at her and walked up the steps. Sara started to follow him when she heard someone shouting behind her.

"Wait!" Tamsin shouted.

Sara turned around and saw Tamsin get out of her truck.

"Cutting it a bit fine aren't you." Sara said with a little smile.

"I wasn't even going to come." Tamsin replied.

"What changed your mind?" Sara asked.

Tamsin motioned back to the truck; Kenzi had just got out of the passenger side. She smiled and waved a little at Sara, Sara smiled back.

"Sara." The co-pilot said, standing at the top of the stairs.

"Gimmie two minutes." Sara said.

He nodded and went back inside the plane.

"I've got to go." Sara said.

"You make sure you come back." Tamsin said.

Sara could see the tears starting to build in Tamsin's eyes, and she felt the tell-tale burning in her own eyes.

"Always." Sara replied.


End file.
